Les joies d'avoir un coéquipier, et les à côtés -
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Randy est un inspecteur renommé, solitaire, il n'a besoin de personne pour mener à bien ses enquêtes, John inspecteur lui aussi est mutté dans la brigade d'un séducteur et flic hors paire, mauvaise nouvelle pour Randy son nouveau coéquipier est dôté d'une grande maladresse, et très joueur, mais il n'est pas indifférent au charme de l'inspecteur qu'il à déjà mit à bout ...
1. Chapter 1

Dans la ville de St Louis, un tueurs en série fait la loi. Amassant les victimes et jouant avec la police. Les scènes plus atroces les unes que les autres font réfléchir certains agents de police, dont un, prompt à se pencher un peu plus que les autres ayant échoués. L'inspecteur de police Orton, homme chevronné de 27 ans. Promu inspecteur un peu plus tôt dans l'année. Malgré son passé plutôt peu fructueux pour un homme dans la police, il se classe au top niveau, ayant été dirigeant de section il l'avait fait avec fierté. Ses allures séductrices lui avait valu certaines critiques, admettons que son physique n'était pas celui de tout les hommes de la police. Très musclé, matte, les yeux bleus, brun, un tatouage tribale au tout de son biceps gauche, et un semblant de bracelet tribale sur le poignet droit. Il se dissociait des autres par son tempérament dangereux, même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était dangereux lui même, seulement effronté. Rien ne l'effrayait, pas même une arme. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas de grande formation au niveau de l'armement, il n'en avait pas tant besoin, il se foutait de savoir tirer, ôter la vie au gens ne l'intéressait pas, au contraire, il préférait faire souffrir. Ses nombreuse techniques de combats avait fait parlé de lui, un policier très doué, mais sombre. Ses collègues l'appréciait, ou du moins appréciait le peu qu'il offrait de lui, toujours à faire route en solo, la section où il était, était entraîné et il avait un entière confiance en ses partenaires. Mais il préférait être seul. Malgré tout, c'était le caractère de la brigade à laquelle il appartenait, celle ci se mêlait rarement aux autres, ils restaient entre eux. Se protégeait. Comme des frères.

Un autre homme était interpellé par ce tueurs en série, lui aussi inspecteur. Apprécier de ses collègues grâce à sa bonne humeur et son sourire qui ne décrochait pas ses lèvres, sensible et attachant. Un ami au grand cœur. Il cherchait à faire son nom au seins d'une autre brigade, ses supérieur avait confiance en lui et le laissait résoudre de belle affaire. Celle ci était un grand coup pour lui, il connaissait le nom de l'homme qui terrifiait la population, il en savait des choses. Son gabarie à lui aussi n'était pas le plus attribué à un policier, ni même à un homme comme lui, sous un montagne de muscle se cachait un être au yeux vert pastel, un sourire ravissant au coin des lèvres, suffisant et peu charmeur, il avait la tête sur les épaules, très confiant il se laissait rarement faire, sachant magner les armes à la perfection. D'un caractère réfléchis, il se posait à chaque missions cherchant l'efficacité et le meilleur moyen de ne faire aucun blesser, son tempérament maladroit ne choquait pas, et faisait bien rire ses équipiers, contrairement aux autres, leur équipe était une très grande famille, s'élevant au moindre problème. Il avait entendu parler de l'inspecteur effronté et riait bien de lui, mais une chose qu'il ne pourrait lui enlever était son efficacité relaté au moins une fois dans les journaux. Il avait l'intention de s'imposer en tant que co équipier sa c'était certains.

[align=left]Le matin se levait, 7 heures, le réveil de l'inspecteur Orton avait une nouvelle fois fini par terre. D'une humeur peu matinale se faire réveil par son réveil et par la sonnerie tonitruante de son portable, ca ne le réussissait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il connaissait St Louis comme sa poche, et l'alerte qu'il avait reçut était répertorier dans les beaux quartiers, l'homme avait frappé fort. Il sortis de chez lui passant traditionnellement au café un peu plus loin que chez lui, un café long dans un grand gobelet et le journal. Sachant qu'il ne pourrais le lire que ce soir, ou alors qu'il saurai tout son contenu, un policier étant toujours au courant de tout. Il arracha les publicité de son par brise hargneusement, ça allait encore laisser des traces sur les vitres. Il entra dans sa voiture, une magnifique BMW 328d noir opaque. Il déposa son café sur le porte verre placer un peu plus haut que le levier de vitesse avant de démarrer et détaler. Il arriva à un feu rouge, tapotant sur son volant au rythme de la musique. Le feu passa au vert et un forcené lui coupa la route. " [i]De bon matin, ça ne suffisait pas ![/i] ". Il alluma ses gyrophares et suivit l'homme qui partait dans la même direction que lui, l'ironie de la chose ne le frappa pas, d'ailleurs la voiture qu'il poursuivait pila juste devant lui l'obligent à s'arrêter durement. Son café renversé, ses nerfs n'allait pas le supporté, il nettoya vite fait faisant disparaître les tâches qui avait heureusement pour l'homme pas touché ses beaux siège en cuirs. Il sortis de sa voiture et partit furieux devant l'homme qui sortait à peine d'un belle Mercedes classe A. Non impressionné il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, révélant son t-shirt gris foncé, moulant ses forme. L'homme sorti souriant.[/align]

- Non mais vous êtes malade ! Permis et papier du véhicule vous avez trouvé la bonne personne, à qui coupé la route ! Dit professionnellement Orton.

- Inspecteur de police Orton, enchanté je suis moi même inspecteur, de l'autre brigade, John Cena, dit - il en tendant la main.

- Et à part tuer des gens vous venez faire quoi ici ? Demanda Orton ignorant la main tendu.

John regarda sa main et la retira, la passant sur sa nuque conscient qu'il s'était pris un vent phénoménal.

- Je viens pour le meurtre qui à été commis ici même, dit il souriant.

- Et bien vous pouvez repartir, je suis sur cette enquête et je m'en sort très bien, au revoir et au plaisir.

- Vous me fait bien rire, à propos, vos parent se sont arrêter qu'à votre patronyme ? Ce serai dommage de pas mettre un nom sur un visage comme celui ci.

- Je m'appel Randy Orton. Je suis inspecteur de police, maintenant que les présentation sont faite, au revoir !

- John Cena quel honneur que de vous avoir ici, votre supérieure un grand ami à moi m'a assuré qu'il me donnait le meilleur agent. Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec l'inspecteur Orton, vous serez co équipier durant l'enquête ! Annonça le commissaire divisionnaire, supérieur de Randy.

- On sera quoi ? Avec qui ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda Randy.

- Vous ferrez équipe tout les deux, il vous faut un co équipier inspecteur, monsieur Cena allait être muté comme ça vous aurez un avant goût.

- Mais je ne veux ni d'avant goût ni de goût tout court, chef, dit le brun.

- Bon, suivez moi messieurs !

John sourit à Randy qui grogna doucement, s'était claire il allait se le faire, d'un façon ou d'une autre, mais il allait vite lui faire regretter d'avoir demander une mutation dans sa brigade. Ils avancèrent tout les deux dans la grande villa, les jeux de regards étaient très explicite, on aurait dit que Cena aimait fait perdre patience à l'agent Orton, ce dernier étant évidement très patient ce n'était pas comme si des chaises souvent accompagnées de leurs propriétaire avait volées hors de la salle d'interrogatoire, non pas du tout. Cette homme était le calme plat incarné, simplement quand il dormait.

Contrairement à John qui avait un tempérament très patient, ils se complétaient entre autres. Arrivés dans la maison, les deux hommes se mirent en ligne, Randy salua ses collègues, et se rendit au côté du légiste déjà présent, il entendit le haut le cœur de l'inspecteur Cena.

- Si vous devez dégueuler gaffe à la scène de crime, dit le plus jeune.

- J'ai pas tellement l'habitude de voir un type éviscérer, répondit il.

- Oh, et vous êtes dans la police ? Y avait que des femmes dans votre section ?

- Vous avez fait l'école du cirque et sans doute décrocher votre diplôme lors d'une fête foraine non ? Répondis John avec le sourire.

- Très drôle, franchement, un diplôme en particulier, clown ? Humoriste ? Je sais ! Vous êtes un artiste refoulé, la police vous a servi de lot de consolation ? Vos blague ne faisait plus rire ?

- Honnêtement j'ai un ami qui recherche un bouffon pour une première, j'peux lui soumettre vos coordonnés ?

- J'ai pas de temps pour les gaminerie, voyez vous y en à qui on grandit, sourit Randy.

- C'est vrai, c'est plus cotre âge, une canne et un béret peut être ?

- Je me roule par terre et j'explose de rire, regardez j'arrive même plus à respirer.

- Alors on ajoute un défibrillateur, l'ambulance est encore là, vue son état je crois qu'il vous le laisse sans trop hésiter.

Randy allait rétorqué quand le légiste se mit à parler, stoppant la guerre des deux hommes, attentifs pour une fois, les deux inspecteurs accusait le diagnostique. Lacérations, strangulation, éviscération, il avait eu la totale. Tout fait par un seul homme. Le corps fut emballé et emmené à la morgue. Randy repartit vers son supérieurs toujours suivit de John.

- Inspecteur Orton, allez avec l'inspecteur Cena interroger le voisinage. S'il vous plaît, en suite je vous attend à la brigade pour une première approche et après on avisera.

- Biens chef.

Les deux hommes partirent, en voyant que Cena prenait la même direction que lui, Randy se retourna mauvais.

- Votre voiture est où ?

- On m'a emmener, votre supérieur ma dit que je serais avec vous.

- J'aime être au courant des choses, alors on va établir les règles, durant toute la durée de votre séjour dans ma voiture, il est strictement interdit, de faire des traces, de manger, et de la conduire.

- C'est bon ? On à finit le règlement intérieur ?

Randy leva les yeux et finalement il partis vers une maison non loin, il toqua.

- On pourrais se tutoyer non ? Demanda John. Si on va être amener à faire équipe.

- Si ca te fait plaisir.

- Tu es obligé d'être hargneux comme ça ?

La porte s'ouvris sur une vielle dame.

- Bonjours madame excusez nous de vous déranger si tôt, je suis l'inspecteur Orton et voici l'inspecteur Cena, nous venons vous poser quelque questions au sujet de la tragédie de la maison à côté.

- Bien sûr entrez, je vais vous faire du café.

- Ne vous dérangez pas madame, vous savez nous ne sommes que de passages, dit Randy.

- Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne rien offrir à de si beaux garçons. Asseyez vous dans la cuisine.

John regarda Randy qui lui lança un regards, pour une fois, sans reproche. Ils prirent place dans la cuisine et la vielle femme leur servit du café.

- Merci, madame. Alors, avez vous entendu quelque chose de particulier entre minuit et 1 heures du matin ? Ou durant la nuit ? Demanda Randy.

- Oh vous savez, avec tous ce que j'entend, mais ce soir là était différent. Je me suis levée parce-que j'entendais des bruits, je me suis mise devant ma fenêtre et j'ai vu qu'il y avait du raffut chez mon voisin.

- Vous avez peut être réussi à voir les assaillants ? Demanda John.

- Croyez vous, il faisait noir, mais ils n'étaient pas plus de deux. En suite vers 1 heures 30 une grosse jeep noir est parti dans un vacarme atroce. Monsieur Holden là bas est sorti de chez lui et il s'est mit à crier. Il n'est pas méchant.

- Je veux bien vous croire, vous avez de la famille qui peu rester avec vous ? Nous savons au combien vivre se genre de chose peut être terrifiant, demanda Randy finissant sa tasse.

- Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, j'ai vécu d'autre chose jeune homme, mais rassurez vous, mes enfants vont venir.

- Alors tout va bien, dit John souriant.

- Vous êtes adorable tout les deux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, remerciant la vielle dame d'un sourire chaleureux. Ils partirent en suite.

- Je pense que ce monsieur Holden aura peut être identifié la plaque d'immatriculation, dit John.

- Sans doute, les jeep son équipé d'un éclairage au dessus de la plaque, béni soit l'inventeur de ce système.

- Ca peut servir en effet, reste à savoir si les plaque sont vraie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ai eu assez d'esprit pour changer les plaques, prions pour que ce chère monsieur les ai vu.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda John curieux.

- Disons que mes potes et moi étions casse couilles, et que son champ était notre terrain de jeu préféré.

- Je vois.

Ils avancèrent et tapèrent à la porte du monsieur Holden, ce dernier ouvrit et vit les deux hommes, reconnaissant Randy. Ce dernier mal à l'aise souri malgré tout. Au fond il n'était plus le gamin d'avant.

- Randy Orton ! Le p'tit con !

- Bonjours monsieur Holden c'est un plaisir pour moi aussi.

- Où est ta bande de petits amis véreux ?!

- Ce temps est révolu, je faisais parti de ceux qui se sont battu pour que votre terrai ne soit pas acheté. Je suis inspecteur de police maintenant.

- Toi ?!

- Oui je vous assure, dit il sortant sa plaque.

- Je vois. Et vous qui êtes vous ? Dit il s'adressant a John.

- Inspecteur John Cena, son nouveau co équiper, répondis John souriant.

- Laissez moi vous dire qu'ils vous ont foutu un sacré numéro entre les pates, pesta monsieur Holden, de sa voix de vieillard.

- Il à l'air adorable pourtant.

- Il a l'air pas la chanson.

- Bon, rappela Randy, nous venons vous voir pour vous demander si vous avez réussi a identifié quelqu'un où le numéro de la plaque monsieur Holden.

- Certainement pas quelqu'un, mais la plaque je l'ai noté. Je ne veux pas de problèmes !

- Vous n'en aurez pas rassurez vous, dit John.

- Si vous le voulez on peu vous placer sous protection pendant un certains temps pour que vous vous sentiez en sécurité, proposa Randy d'une voix douce.

- Oh tu sais mon garçon, je suis un vieillard maintenant mais j'y vois encore assez claire pour bien viser avec un beau fusil a pompe.

- Je m'en doute monsieur Holden, c'était une simple précaution, ce pendant une patrouille ferra des rondes chaque soirs pendant un certain temps, ajouta Randy.

- Bien, alors tout va bien, prenez ça et filez maintenant, mon feuilleton va commencer. Oust !

Randy pris le papier et John le suivit jusqu'à la voiture.

- Il est bientôt midi, on va manger ? Cadeau d'arrivée je t'invite, proposa John.

- On dois retourner au poste lancer une recherche et attendre le coup de fil du légiste.

- On mange juste un bout et en suite on s'en occupe juré !

- ... Ok mais c'est moi qui paye alors !

- Pff tu me fais bien rire, disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner de t'être presque rentré dedans.

- ... Bon ok.

John souri et il dirigea Randy vers une petit pizzeria, ils prirent une table et demandèrent leur plats.

- Tatiana la secrétaire à réussi a trouver le nom de la victime Joaquim Vegner, d'origine allemande, il avait des problème de stups, et avait un casier judiciaire.

- Ca t'étonne ? Les 6 derniers meurtres on annoncé le même verdict pour chaque victimes, dit John.

- Tu crois qu'il se prendrait pour une sorte de vengeur masqué ?

- Aucune idée. Mais oublions le taff 5 minutes. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de coéquipier ?

- Je fais ma route seul, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Je suis pas le bienvenu donc ?

- Techniquement non.

- Malgré tout je vais comme même te prouver quelle joie y à trouver en travaillant avec quelqu'un !

- Je t'admire si tu y arrives.

- Alors prépare toi a te prosterner !

- C'est la première raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas de coéquipier.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ça m'évite les odiots, lacha le brun.

- Ca fais plaisir !

Randy leva les yeux au ciel. Accueillant en s'écartant sa pizza, John eu la sienne devant lui en même temps. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Ils s'observaient tout les deux. Randy ne décrochait pas un sourire alors que John lui enchaînait les pitrerie. Il fut fière de lui quand il vit que l'inspecteur Orton eu un rictus hilare sur les lèvres. Quand ils eurent finit John régla comme prévu. Et ils partirent.

- Pour une fois j'aurais pas à m'arrêter en route, dit Randy. Merci.

- Y à pas de quoi, ça sert a ça aussi les coequipiers, on peu manger ensemble.

- Je t'offre le café, au moins ça !

- Si ce n'est pas un vulgaire jus de chausettes.

- Crois moi ils sont dément ! C'est en dessous de chez moi.

- Alors allons y.

John suivit Randy et ils prirent deux café à emporter, arriver a la brigade ils passèrent une allée de bureau avant d'arriver à celui de Randy. Ils entrerent, le bureau d'en face était vide, John, qui avait reçu ses effets personnels, souri.

- Tu avais un équipier ! Dit John.

- Ce bureau ne m'appartenait pas avant. Les deux anciens inspecteurs on eu de plus beaux postes. J'en ai hérité; ta nouvelle place était vacante, mais certainement pas à prendre. Je vais voir Tatiana j'arrive. T'instale pas pendant ce temps.

Randy sorti et tira la porte derrière lui. Au fond il était comme content d'avoir un partenaire. Mais il avait de grosse réserve. Dans ses pensées il n'entendis pas la jeune femme l'appeler.

- Hey ho ! On retombe de son nuage ! Dit Tatiana.

- Oup, désolé j'etais loin. Dit tu peux me faire une recherche ?

- Je suis là pour ça mon bichon. Dit moi tout dans les moindres détails.

L'inspecteur lui passa le papier et il allait partir quand :

- Il est mignon hein ? Demanda t - elle.

- Qu... Quoi ? Pas du tout !

- Mouais... C'est s'la !

- Je ... oh et puis hein ! Dis moi quand tu as trouvé quelque chose !

Le jeune femme rit et se retourna vers son ordi. Randy entra dans son bureau et vit que John avait placé ses affaires. Respectant son espace. Il souri légèrement puis il se mit sur son fauteuil étudiant des dossiers concernant les victimes. Il prit plusieurs photo et les plaça sur le tableau numérique, il nota les non et tout les renseignement avec le stylo exprès, John le regarda faire, regardant ses mouvements. Souriant. Son corps qui s'étendait pour atteindre le haut de tableau. Quelle chance il avait d'avoir un coéquipier pareil.

Il s'assit à peine sur le rebords d'un commode en fer et croisa les bras. La porte s'ouvris avant qu'il n'est pu parler.

- Randy, le légiste à appeler. Il à trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous avancer.

- On y va.

Comme un vrai binôme les deux homme partirent en même temps. En silence toujours, arriver à la morgue il entrèrent dans la salle que l'accueil leur dit. John pâlis, Randy le regarda pour une fois avec un regard compatissant.

- Tu veux m'attendre dehors ? Demanda t - il.

- Ca va aller, dit passant sa main sur son visage.

- Tu es sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

- Non mais ça va.

- Comme tu voudras.

Randy se rapprocha du légiste, le corps était totalement ouvert, dans une petit coupelle en fer se trouvait plusieurs choses, dans une plus grosse, le foie de la victime avait été posé, juste à côté de l'estomacs de celle ci. Randy ne mit pas plus de temps à changer de couleur, regrettant le contenu de son estomacs qui avait été sublime, quelle gâchis. Rien que d'y penser il eu un haut le cœur. Mais reprit vite contenance.

- Bien le bonjours inspecteur, vous êtes sûr que vote équipier va bien ? Demanda la légiste.

- Il tiens le coup. Alors ? Que nous a appris la science ?

- La mort est difficile à situer dans le temps. Le foie est tellement mal foutu que je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas en mourir avant. Le contenu de l'estomacs est très impressionnant. Que de la mal bouffe, de la bière, et tout autre chose. Dit elle faisait tourner le contenu liquide d'un bol en fer.

S'en fut trop pour John, il finit par tourner de l'œil, finement rattraper par Randy. La légiste surprise regarda par dessus la table.

- Je vais le sortir, y à pas de souci, envoyer moi votre rapport s'il vous plaît.

- Bien. Ca va aller ?

- Oui, faut juste que je le sorte d'ici, il est nouveau.

- Ca se comprend alors, ria la femme.

- Au revoir, sourit Randy.

Il traîna John dehors, puis il l'assit sur les chaise métallique, claquant ses joues. John finit par se relever, à la vue de sa tête Randy chercha au tour de lui et trouva un sachet, John rejeta la contenu totale de son estomacs. Quand il se releva il regarda Randy qui était mort de rire.

- T'es beau quand tu souris, dit John.

- Tu délires mon pauvre, aller arriver on retourne à la brigade, que tu te repasse un coup sur la gueule parce-que tu as vraiment une tête de mort vivant.

- Alors le résultat ?

- Elle va nous envoyer le dossiers. Arrive.

Les deux hommes retournèrent à la brigade, Randy avait toujours se sourire sur le visage, moqueur. A peine arriver John partit se changer et se laver le visage, il se brossa les dents en même temps. Randy l'avait suivis histoire de changer de t-shirt. Ils retournèrent dans le bureau. Ils passèrent un petit moment a discuter de l'affaire.

Épluchant les dossiers, il y passèrent l'après midi, le bureau fut silencieux un moment mais très vite les deux homme se refirent entendre. - Traffique de drogue, dit John.

- Règlement de compte, annonça Randy.

- Non, Non peu plausible, les victimes n'ont rien en commun.

- Tu les a interrogées ? Ragea Randy.

- Non mais ça figurerais dans leur dossiers.

- Pas forcément. Puis elles pouvaient ne pas se connaitre mais avoir un problème avec ce fêlé.

- ... C'est bizarre comme hypothèse.

- Bizarre mais plausible. Concernant notre pigeon, on doit attendre les prochains comptes rendus. Pour aujourd'hui je pense qu'on peu arrêter.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- On à rien, il est bientôt 8 heures du soir.

- Peur des heures sups ?

- J'ai fais des heures sups tellement que je finissais pas ne plus les compter. Mais là je ne vais pas me pourrir la nuit si je n'ai même pas un nom.

- Faut que t'aille te coucher c'est ça ? Tu as menti sur ton âge honnêtement !

- Y à une chose qui pourrais pas te mentir sur mon âge. Cherche moi encore et tu vas y passer serieusement.

- Ohoh ! Des menaces ?

- Des promesses.

Le jeune brun se leva et mit sa veste. Avant de partir sans un autre mot, John le regarda partir, il observait sa démarche féline, son déhanché provocant, ses bras balançant le long de son corps, dieu que cet homme était attirant il le vit s'éloigner et ne le lâchais pas des yeux, cet homme n'était pas fait pour être dans la police, ce corps, ce visage, ces yeux, lui tout simplement, sans doute aurait il mieux été dans un milieu de mode, au milieu des manequin, il ferrait la différence. Quand le jeune homme fut hors de porté de vue, John se leva et partis lui aussi chez lui. Réfléchissant à cette enquête tumultueuse, elle leur donnait bien du fil à retordre et durant tout le long, John allait chercher à découvrire le jeune homme, le comprendre, essayer même de le voir sous tout ses jours, lui montrer les joies du coéquipiage. Mais il avait aussi son idée dans la tete si la possibilité ce présentait de pouvoir être plus qu'un simple coéquipier il n'allait pas ce gener, car oui, il lui plaisait etpas qu'un peu.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, 5 heures.

Randy dormait encore profondément, un sommeil lourds. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tardé hier soir, il avait jouer à la play jusqu'à 23 heures, puis était aller se coucher, il vivait seul sans personne à ses côtés, jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui il n'avait eu qu'une seule vraie relation à 22 ans, celle ci avait durée 2 ans au près de son ancien amant, et puis il s'était séparer, l'autre ne supportait pas de savoir Randy dans les rues le soirs. Il ne savait plus si il avait souffert ou pas, et depuis il enchaînait les coup d'un soir, ou d'après midi fallait aussi le préciser. Cet homme n'avait rien de gentil ou d'adorable, il restait très sobre et fidèle à lui même, solitaire et débrouillard. Il se foutait du premier venu. Vivait comme si il ne faisait pas partis du commun des mortels, mais pourtant son métier le lui avait rappelé plusieurs fois. Ces équipiers, n'avaient pas eu la patience ou même le courage de l'affronter, ou de travailler à ses côtés, Randy aimait le danger, volontaire ou non, il ne reculait devant rien.

John de son côté était matinale, il se levait à peine un sourire déjà plaqué sur ses lèvres, il se doucha, s'habilla et finit par déjeuner. Lui aussi vivait seul, il avait eu des relations passer, mais tous avait profité de sa gentillesse, il avait souffert plusieurs fois, mais il avait toujours garder ce bon sens de la vie, cette gentillesse et son entrain à faire le bonheur au tour de lui. Il repensait à son coéquipier. Il lui paraissait froid, peut être blessé. Il se rappela de se déjeuné passé avec lui, ses quelques sourire et son rire qu'il avait entendu une seule et unique fois. Son corps qui était resté dans sa tête même la nuit, il en avait rêvé, et pourtant le fruit de ses convoitises n'avait rien fait pour, il avait souvent pensé depuis son arrivée à se renseigner au prêt de la secrétaire qui semblait bien le connaître, il se demandait comme elle faisait pour être aussi neutre avec un tel corps à ses côtés parfois.

Quand il eu finit son déjeuner il ajusta son harnais et bloqua son arme dans son fourreau, l'attachant par mesure de sécurité. Il enfila sa veste et sorti de chez lui. Il était 6 piles.

Il arpenta les rues de St Louis, au volant de sa voiture, passa par ce fameux croisement où il avait faillit rentrer dans Randy, mais il pris cette fois la direction de chez lui. Arrivé au café ou se servait le jeune homme il s'y assit, commandant un autre café en plus de celui qu'il avait bu ce matin. Puis il pris son téléphone.

Quelque étage plus haut une musique retentit, et un jurons s'en suivis. Peu matinale encore une fois le jeune homme envoya son réveil, sans le vouloir cette fois au sol, qui acheva le pauvre objet. Il attrapa par miracle son téléphone sans lever sa tête de l'oreiller. Il plaça son téléphone sur son oreille et grogna :

- Allo.

- Bonjours collègue ! Comment ça va ?

- Mal, tu m'as réveillé, et comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

- Comme tout le monde tu es dans l'annuaire. Il est presque 6 heures 30 on bosse aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne m'apprend rien. Je prend mon service à 7 heures 30 ! Il me reste encore 30 minutes.

- Bah tu peu les passés avec moi je suis au café en bas de chez toi.

Randy grommela quelque chose et raccrocha, John n'avait clairement rien compris.

Dans son studio, Randy se leva. Le visage mauvais, aucun sourire, en manque de son lit. Il pris ses affaires et partis dans sa douche, il se lava et sortis ensuite, ajustant son harnaist par dessus son t-shirt noir, il passa ensuite une veste, avant de sortir de chez lui son téléphone en main. Il descendit doucement, puis il arriva en bas, agressé par les bruits de la ville, il avança jusqu'à cette brasserie qu'il allait sans doute haïr. Les mains dans les poches, il cherchait John du regard quand il le vit, il se rapprocha. Pourquoi ce crétin s'obstinait - il à être avec lui ? Et pourquoi il accepter de venir ? Il débloquait mais vraiment, sans doute était ce l'heure, son cerveau était encore embrouillé. D'ailleurs ? Il faisait quoi dehors à cette heure ci ? Franchement ce mec avait un gros impact sur lui.

Il avança jusqu'à lui, il le regarda profitant que ce dernier regardait autre part, de toute façon à travers ses lunettes noirs, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il portait un jean bleu et un t-shirt blanc, une veste moitié jean moitié pull à capuche. Il avait de bon goût vestimentaire c'était à souligner. Peut être ferrait - il partir d'une de ses nuits sans lendemain, certainement sans lendemain.

Le regard de John se posa enfin sur l'inspecteur Orton, il se figea, regardant l'homme dans un jean noir terne, nuancé de gris. Un t-shirt noir recouvrant son torse et une veste de la même couleur sur lui. Des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il le regardait avancer, certainement ce dernier relèverais ce détail mais il n'en avait que faire.

Quand Randy arriva à ses côté, il le regardait toujours, un sourire sur le visage.

- Salut, désolé de t'avoir réveillé ...

- Maintenant c'est fait on pourra rien changer.

- Bonjours inspecteur Orton, dit une jeune serveuse. Comme d'habitude ?

- Bonjours Leslie, et bien évidement je m'en lasserais jamais, sourit Orton. Tu prend quelque chose ?

- Oh .. Euh, un jus d'orange.

- Je vous emmène ça.

La jeune femme reparti, et Randy retira ses lunettes, le soleil étant de l'autre côté, mais la brise matinale était présente. Il se frotta les yeux un instant et passa ses mains sur son visage. La serveuse revint avec leur commande et randy fit encaissé desuite. John sirotait son jus d'orange tranquillement sans pensé à quoi que se soit ou peut être à un certaine jeune homme brun qui prendrait place dans ses draps, veillant à ne rien déclencher chez lui, il observait Randy, alors que ce dernier touchait tout les secondes son téléphone.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda John.

- Je guette l'heure, quand on arrive je pense que le dossier du légiste sera sur le bureau là on pourra commencer.

- Il est 7 heures 10, tu es obligé de commencer la journée comme ça ?

- Généralement un abrutit ne me réveil pas.

- Je me suis excusé.

- Pas de chance pour toi je suis rancunier, on bouge, on va être en retard.

John souffla et se leva, Randy partis à sa voiture et John à la sienne. Ils partirent à la brigade, se garant côte à côte ils sortirent en même temps. Malgré l'incident de ce matin, John avait toujours son sourire, ce n'était pas un mec rancunier et mal luné qui allait lui pourrir la journée. Ils entrèrent dans les locaux, Randy salua ses collègues, John répondait timidement au bonjour de ses nouveaux collègues. Leurs chef sortis de son bureau et les appela. Randy leva les yeux au ciel, alors que John avançait sans rien dire. Ils passèrent la porte du bureau de leur supérieur. ce dernier était debout derrière son bureau, tendant la main à ses subordonnés pour les saluer, il les fit asseoir. Randy était anxieux son dernier coéquipier n'avait pas hésité à balancer tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ou fait. Même si il n'avait rien regretté.

- Où en êtes vous tout les deux ? Demanda t - il.

- Je pense que le dossier du légiste est arrivé, nous aurons déjà une avance et quelque renseignements, en suite on va aller interroger la famille de la victime, et on avisera avec le temps, expliqua Randy.

- Inspecteur Orton, je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, que cette affaires sois réglée sans bavure et sans cadavres si possible, et sans panique générale.

- Vous me connaissez chef toujours prompt à ...

- Tout cassé et faire respecter la loi à votre manière, à ne pas reculer devant une bombe et à détruire tout ce qui se trouve au tour de vous, oui je vous connais. Monsieur Cena comment se passe ses premiers jours ?

- Très bien. L'inspecteur Orton est très agréable, bon y à des hauts et des bas mais il reste très très sociable et vivable, sourit John.

Randy le regarda bizarrement, son supérieur aussi d'ailleurs.

- Et bien vous êtes le premier qui me fait au tant d'éloge, dit le chef.

- Il suffit de le respecter et de ne pas trop se mettre en avant, et il devient très vite un bon ami.

- Que votre bonne cohabitation dure ! Filez vous avez une enquête messieurs !

Les deux hommes se levèrent et partirent dans leur bureau, Randy se mit à son fauteuil et comme prévu il y avait le dossier du légiste il l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter. John le regardait, l'observait, ses expressions s'aggravait, sans doute lisait - il quelque chose de choquant, . Il se leva et hésita à aller se mettre avec lui. Quand Randy le senti, il releva les yeux, ses si beaux yeux bleus, se dit John.

- Excuse moi j'ai l'habitude travailler seul, mais viens, regardons leur sur le tableau numérique.

Randy se leva et afficha les différentes feuilles sur le tableau. Ils se mirent tout les deux devant et John croisa les bras debout, Randy était sur son bureau. Il avait placer les feuilles pour compléter ce qu'il avait déjà marqué. Il regardèrent bien le tableau. Chacun réfléchissait à voix basse, offrant son point de vu à l'autre, ils tombaient parfois sur des accords, mais le plus souvent l'un avait une meilleur vue que l'autre. Mais finalement :

- Je .. Lancèrent - ils en même temps.

- Vas y, dit Randy.

- .. Je pense que l'ont devrais aller rendre une petite visite à se monsieur Forbisher. Si son ADN se trouvait sur les lieux ça veux dire qu'il n'a pas les mains blanches, dit John.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire, mais avant je pense que l'ont devrait aller interroger la Famille de Joaquim.

- Tu as pas tors, peut être pourront - ils nous confirmer quelque doutes.

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la brigade. Ils se mirent d'accord pour prendre la voiture de Randy, dans celle ci aucun des deux ne parlait, Randy était concentré sur la route, mais absent à la fois. John regardait la route, mais son regards vacillait parfois sur Randy, le jeune homme au volant sentit ses regards et il jubilait au fond, il lui plaisait, Cena n'était vraiment pas le genre de gars discret. Il adorait ses regards, encore un naïf qu'il pourras encore berner. Il était méchant par moment, mais pour lui la société ne permettait pas la gentillesse, il avait amasser tant d'année d'horreur et d'arrestations pour arriver là où il en était maintenant. Et pour ne pas voir ses émotions s'enfuir et prendre le dessus, il devait se généralisé, ne devenir qu'une seule personne, et il avait choisi sa deuxième partie, sombre et vaniteuse. Son métier ne lui permettait pas d'avoir de la peine, à part pour des enfants et des femmes en détresses, mais pour un mort, ou un coupable, pour lui il n'y avait qu'une seule hypothèse qui pouvait collé avec tout ça. L'hypothèse du Destin, et sa peine ou sa compatissance ne changerai rien, alors il était devenu froid, neutre, suffisant. Une touche de narcissisme s'était ajouté à tout ça, pas de la prétention certainement pas, mais ce narcissisme qui le qualifiait. Il n'en restait pas moins d'un homme d'équipe et de confiance, seulement l'amour n'avait pas grand sens pour lui, seulement l'amour fraternelle, il n'avait que des frères dans la brigade, portant les même armes. Quelques unes des filles étaient dans la brigade, mais il n'avait d'intérêt que pour une seule. Leslie. La seule qui l'empêchait de prendre John comme un de ses frères était son idioties, pas tout le monde ne pouvait être comme lui et avoir compris la loi de la police sur le morale d'acier. Mais John était comme un débutant et agissait en vrais bon samaritain. Il puait la compatissance et la gentillesse. mais sa gueule souriante était agréable, pourquoi s'en plaindre ?

Ils arrivèrent au domicile des Vegner. Le père de Famille assassiné avait laissé derrière lui une femme et une petite fille, même pour eux, Randy n'était pas désolé, il se maudissait parfois de pensé certaine chose, mais il était programmé. Programmé pour sauver les gens dans le besoin, et arrêter les criminelle. Et non comme tout les autres hommes qui se voyaient avec une famille, une femme, un enfant ou plus, un chien, un chat une grande maison, ce cas devait plus se rapprocher à John, mais certainement pas à un gars comme Randy. Il était libre. En sortant de la voiture, Randy contacta Leslie pour sonné leur localisation. Puis il raccrocha avançant vers la porte accompagné de John. Il sonnèrent. la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme vêtu de noir, des larmes dans les yeux, rouge à force d'avoir pleurer sans doute. Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux, Randy était sans cœur mais pas ans respect. Une femme en larme ne se regardait pas dans les yeux. D'une voix accompagnée de douceur Randy annonça :

- Mme Vegner, je l'inspecteur de police Randy Orton, mon coéquipier John Cena, nous sommes de la police judiciaire. Nous avons quelque questions à vous poser.

- Certainement ... Entrez.

John suivi Randy, quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette femme, elle paraissait bizarre, les larmes sur ses joues était trop sèche, elle pinçait souvent les lèvres, rien à voir avec un trouble obsessionnel compulsif, mais avec une sorte de nervosité. Il observait plus que Randy, à en croire que des deux le cerveau en marche était lui et les gros bras était Randy. Assit dans le salon, les deux hommes commencèrent leur interrogatoire, Randy veillait à ne pas brusquer la jeune femme.

- Mme Vegner, savez vous si à tout hasard votre conjoint avait des ennemis ou quelqu'un en particulier que ne l'aimait pas ? Demanda Randy.

- Oh .. Inspecteur, je ne me mêlait pas des histoire de mon mari, mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit. J'ignore tout de ses relations avec ses amis.

- Quelque chose m'interpelle madame, vous appeler Mr Vegner votre mari, mais je ne vois aucune alliance, ni à votre cou, ni à vos doigts, alors que vous portez une sublime bague en diamant et sans doute en or, dit John.

- Nous ... Nous allions nous marier prochainement.

- Pourquoi nous mentez vous madame Vegner ? Demanda Randy.

- Je ne vous permet pas inspecteur ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un air sifflotant s'en suivit, Randy regarda John et les deux hommes se levèrent. Un homme entra dans la pièce, souriant, beaucoup trop souriant en raison de la douleur de cette femme. Ils avaient tout les deux la mains sur leur armes.

- Marcus ! Protesta la jeune femme un peu trop vite.

- Qui sont ses messieurs ? Demanda l'homme changeant de visage.

- Inspecteur Cena et Orton police judiciaire. Nous sommes venu pour interroger Mme Vegner.

- Marcus McLaurens, enchanté messieurs, maintenant je vous prierais de laissé ma sœur son mari est mort elle n'a en aucun cas besoin de vous.

- Vous paraissez bien heureux, vous qui parler de la mort de votre beau frère, dit Randy.

- Pour siffler ainsi, ajouta John, un vrai rossignol.

- Mon beau frère était quelqu'un de très joyeux, un bon vivant, il sifflotait cette air, il était un peu comme mon meilleur ami, alors je sifflote en me rappelant de lui.

- C'est gentil de votre part, bonne journée, dirent il ensemble.

Les deux hommes regagnèrent la voiture. Randy démarra et quitta le domicile des Vegner qui semblait bien trop vide.

- Comment tu as vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'alliance ? Demanda t - il enfin.

- Je suis très observateur. Et tu veux savoir ..

- Ils n'ont aucune ressemblance, dirent ils ensemble.

- On est d'accords, ajouta Randy. Allons voir ce monsieur Forbisher.

- Oui, j'ai noté le nom du rossignol, tu pourras demander à Leslie de faire une recherche ?

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ? Demanda Randy.

John ne répondit pas, laissant Randy sourire, il se foutait de lui, de sa timidité. Ils se turent une nouvelle fois, avant de s'engager sur une route de campagne en terre, sinueuse et étroite au milieu de la forêt. John regardai au tour de lui. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande battisse, elle s'apparentait presque à celle qu'il voyait dans les film, la grosse maison, pleine de malfrats et de faussaires, sous le commandement d'un barrons de la drogue. John débordait d'imagination, souvent il se demandait pour il avait choisi un métier trop proche de la réalité. Lui qui rêvait étant enfants, d'un monde où la vie était éternelle, ou chacun s'aimaient et s'aidaient. Il avait l'envers du décors de ses rêves, le premier qui n'aurais jamais eu sa place serait Randy. Cet être sanglant et sans cœur selon lui. Ce dernier ce gara et ils ressortirent une nouvelle fois de la voiture, dans ses pensées John laissa la porte partir, et claqué horriblement. Le regard de Randy était aussi froid que le lieux où ils étaient. John le regarda en souriant nerveux, il passa sa main sur sa nuque, faisant un signe de l'autre.

- J'étais dans mes pensées, dit il.

Exaspérer Randy avança et monta les quelques marches avant de ce retrouver devant la porte.

- Ce doit être Goliath qui habite ici, dit John qui arriva.

- C'est claire qu'une grande porte pourrais impressionner un nain comme toi, dit Randy se dressant de se 1m98.

- Tout ce qui est grand est con, avec toi y à pas d'exception.

- C'est le truc que je sortais quand j'avais dix ans.

John allait rétorquer quand ils entendirent un coup de feu, sursautant ils prirent leurs armes avant que Randy ne défonce la porte d'un coup de pied. Il entrèrent arme en joue. Il avancèrent dans les pièces de la maison, Randy avait un pas lent et il veillait à ne faire aucun bruit, ou ne rien bouger pour ne pas faire de bruit, John l'observait tout en avançant, il était sans doute le pire équipier du monde, mais il était d'un professionnalisme remarquable, lui même avançait d'un pas lent et sûr, ils regardaient autour d'eux et inspectait les autres pièces, rien. ils arrivèrent devant celle qui devait être le bureau. La porte était entre ouverte, et du bruit se faisait entendre, des tiroirs s'ouvraient et se fermaient, des papiers tombait, mais aucune voix. Randy ne regarda même pas John, il se mit sur le côté de l'ouverture, et il ouvrit doucement. Avant de se présenté arme relever. John le suivit sans rien dire.

- Police ! Ne bougez plus ! Lança Randy.

L'homme sursauta et sortis son arme, visant les deux hommes, mais surtout John, Randy était impassible, il avait une arme, et lui aussi. Le fugitif visait maintenant uniquement John. Ce dernier releva son arme, signifiant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- C'est bon on se détend, on arrête les hostilité, on peu vous aidez, dit John les deux mains en l'aire.

- Oh, je t'en pris arrête, t'es flic pas psychologue ! Il à un problème je lui met la tête en lambeau, annonça Randy. Alors le truc que tu vas faire c'est que tu vas gentiment poser ton arme et te rendre.

- Tu veux pas faire abstraction au mec qui à peur de rien ? demanda John.

- Taisez Vous ! Hurla l'homme.

- Ola, la politesse ca s'apprend, tes parents t'ont jamais rien appris, aller Indiana Jones pose ton arme et rend toi, dit Randy.

L'homme visait toujours John qui tentait de percé son regard, de l'interpellé quelque part, comme si il voulait lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'il voulait continuer à vivre, il paniquait intérieurement. Il regardait en même temps Randy qui avait un regard froid, glacial, cette fois il paniquait pourquoi ne faisait il pas comme lui à relever son arme et tenter de trouver un terrain d'entente. Non, pour lui il fallait avoir le sang chaud dans ce genre de situation, quitte à avoir du sang sur les mains, et sur le sol. John était juste en face du fugitif, Randy était légèrement sur le côté, son arme était droit sur l'homme. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, observait les siens, il était cagoulé. Au fond Randy commençait à ce dire que John était vraiment en danger, le fugitif réfléchissait trop, son visage cacher par sa cagoule ne lui permettait pas de voir ses traits, peut être anxieux, haineux, il ne voyait rien. Il commençait à ce dire que John pouvait y laisser la vie, il ne serais pas touché émotionnellement certainement pas, ce fait lui ferrait ni chaud ni froid, il s'en foutait totalement, mais il ne se foutait pas de sa place au seins de la police, il ne voulait pas faire l'objet d'une mise à pied, ou autres. Alors il baissa son arme, calculant son coup, regardant le doigts du fugitif sur la gâchette c'était un quitte ou double. Quand John allait parler il se remit en joue et tira dans la main de l'homme qui lâcha son arme, heureusement sans mal. John se recouvrit le visage de ses bras, hurlant au passage. Randy se rapprocha de l'homme et blessé ou pas il lui mit les menottes lui arrachant un cri de douleur effroyable. Il le releva et le maintint fermement. Il lui retira sa cagoule et fit une grimace.

- On se demande si ta mit une cagoule pour pas te faire repérer si tu serais arriver à partir, ou si c'est pour cacher ta gueule hideuse, dit il.

- Qu'est c'ta t'es PD c'est ça ? Lança l'homme grimaçant de douleur.

- Et ouais. Ce te gêne mon poussin ? Dit Randy lui tordant la main.

L'homme hurla ce qui fit sursauté John, qui avait bien saisit que Randy était gay.

- Tu es un vrais connard Orton, dit John.

- Tu ne m'apprend rien toi par contre, tiens ! Appel le central et dit leur qui y à un cadavre à venir prendre, t'es tout pâle d'un coup, ça va pas ?

- Tu es inconscient totalement, tu aurais pu me faire tuer et ..

- Et quoi ? J'aurais eu des problème ? Certes. Mais que tu sois vivant ou non j'en ai rien à foutre, ce que je veux c'est garder ma place alors dit toi bien que si y en à un qui à la possibilité de te tuer c'est moi, mais je ne me ferrais pas mettre à pied pour faute professionnel, ce sera toujours couvert.

Devant le froid dans la phrase de Randy, John le laissa partir, il reprit ces esprit, comprenant maintenant que si il serait en danger et que Randy serais dans les parages, il aurait du souci à ce faire. Ce pendant il appela le central et demanda les équipes spéciales, il sortis en suite de la maison, et vit que Randy était parti. Il mit un coup de pied dans les graviers et s'assit sur la marche. Il haïssait ce type, mais il allait réussir son pari ! Plutôt crever que de le laisser avoir raison. Il attendit l'arriver des équipes spécialisé, et partie avec la patrouille qu'il avait aussi demander.

Arriver à la brigade il avançait le long de l'allée, le visage fermé, Randy avait exagéré. Il allait partir vers la salle d'interrogatoire, là où était sans doute Randy. Mais Tatiana l'appela.

- On à pas eu le temps de se présenter Tatiana Frost, tu dois être l'inspecteur John Cena.

- C'est ça, enchanté, dit moi tu as pas ce qui me sert de coéquipier ?

- Salle d'interrogatoire 4, tu pourras lui remettre le dossier de l'homme que vous avez eu ?

- Bien sûr.

John prit le dossier et ce dirigea vers la salle, il entra sans frapper, et vit que Randy était assit sur une des chaises, aucun soin n'avait été accorder au fugitif qui se nommait finalement David McNeal, il s'assit à son tour, fusillant Randy du regard qui lui offrit un sourire sûrement pour le faire rager. L'homme qu'ils avaient arrêter geint de douleur plusieurs fois, Randy souriait de ce fait, son sadisme était à craindre. Maintenant il allait avoir devant lui un Randy sadique et perturbateur. ce dernier mit ses deux bras sur la table et sourit au fugitif, ses yeux était pétillant et habité d'un regard sans aucune compassion. Il posa sa tête sur eux et il avança une main sur celle, blessée de l'homme.

- C'est douloureux comme blessure ? Demanda t - il.

- J'ai pas eu la chance de t'en mettre une entre les deux yeux ! T'aurais compris Connard ! Lança l'homme.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette insulte ? Demanda t - il regardant John.

Il lui pris une des première feuille du dossier, celle des renseignements sur leur homme.

- Putain, même ta gueule est pas belle en photo, dit Randy.

- J'suis pas déçu qu'elle t'excite pas ! Dit l'homme.

- Non mais t'inquiète j'me tape pas des terroriste j'ai tout ce que je veux quand je veux. Alors tu t'appels David, même ton nom est moche, mais celui de ton patron va me plaire alors crache le morceau.

L'homme le pris au mot et il cracha à la gueule, John ria, mais Randy se leva et pris la tête de l'homme, en un coup il lui éclata le nez sur la table, John riait plus. Il regardait Randy qui s'essuya le visage. Décidément.

- Je peu m'en charger si tu veux ? Demanda John.

- On à pas besoin d'un psy crois moi. Bon alors y à quelque truc qui sont mal passé dans ta tête, 1. Ta oublie de répondre et 2. Tu dois être con de naissance en ignorant le fait que je peux te tuer avec le sourire, alors maintenant répond, dit Randy chargeant son arme.

- Randy arrête, dit John.

- Je t'ai rien demandé la fée clochette !

John le pris mal, mais il se redressa tenant le bras de Randy qui avait placer le canon sur la tête du fugitif. Ce dernier paniquant finit par tout dire. Il ne savait pas grand chose, même pas le nom de celui qu'il appelait le Big Boss. Randy ressortir avec 2 nom. Raphael Murphy et Jamie Moore. Après avoir accompagné l'homme vers les cellule de détention, John revint dans le bureau et vit que Randy s'activait déjà sur son ordi.

- On doit mettre des choses au claire je crois, dit John.

- Ah bon ? Lesquelles ? Tout n'est pas assez claire pour toi ?

- Le fait que tu ne m'aime pas c'est très claire, mais t'obstiner à me manquer de respect tu oublies vite l'idée.

- J'te manque pas de respect, j'veux juste te pousser à déguerpir, et comme j'ai dit j'ai toujours ce que je veux, et ça depuis que je suis gosse c'est pas toi qui sera l'exception.

- Gamin pourris gâter je comprend alors, le capricieux veux pas de coéquipier et bien il va devoir faire avec, j'ai été muter ici, dans ce service, et je ne demanderais pas une autre mutation.

- Tu as tout compris. Alors tu es condamné à me supporter, maintenant tu permet je travail perso.

- Pff tu es pitoyable ! Dit John.

- Et j'en suis fière, répondis Randy.

John s'arrêta là de toute façon il ne tirerait rien de bon de Randy. Comment ce faisait il qu'un ancien capitaine d'unité soit aussi froid et distant en vers un nouveau coéquipier, si il ne voulait pas travailler avec quelqu'un il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette promotion. Il était persuadé que quelque chose avait fait changer l'inspecteur Orton, malgré qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis maintenant il se doutait que quelque chose l'avait changer. Ce pendant il se mit à faire des recherches. Les deux hommes étaient silencieux, le courant ne passait pas entre eux, le seul à relever le regard était John, il regardait parfois Randy, même si il était odieux avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par son corps, son visage, il avait succomber à son charme, ses manière séduisante, sa démarche féline, tout, il avait craqué.

Mais beaucoup de chemin restait à faire, premièrement redonner le goût des coéquipier à cet effronté égocentrique, il imprima les quelques feuilles qu'il avait trouvé et il les mit sur le tableau, les rajoutant au puzzle. Il se mit devant et croisa les bras, réfléchissant a tout les cas plausible. Randy se leva à son tour et pris sa veste, il passa la porte de son bureau.

- Hey je peux savoir où tu t'enfuis ? Demanda Tatiana.

- Si l'abruti te le demande, dit que tu n'en sait rien, je vais interroger les quelques crétin que l'ont à.

- Mais c'est ton coéquipier, Randy, et si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Raison de plus pour que je vienne, dit John.

- Oh super ! J'espère que t'as une voiture, tu mets pas un pied dans la mienne.

Le plus jeune partie, John serra les poings et leva les yeux au ciel en jurant. Tatiana commençait à désespérer, Randy était vraiment un calvaire et elle même comprenait l'énervement de John. Ce dernier partit vers le parking, heureusement sa voiture était arrivée. Il la pris et vit que Randy était partit sans l'attendre, il n'avait aucune information, il rentra alors dans la brigade et regarda l'historique des recherches de Randy.

Dans sa voiture, le jeune inspecteur Orton réfléchissait à sa manière de procéder. Il avait semer John, c'était ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir, certainement pas en extérieur, il arriva dans les quelque minutes suivantes devant un entrepôts certainement désaffecter, il sortit de la voiture et se rapproche devant le grand hangars. Il poussa une grande porte, et remarqua toute les machines, ça ressemblait plutôt à une ébénisterie, il y avait de gros troncs d'arbre sur les côtés, il regardait au tour de lui. Quand un bruit se fit entendre il se cacha derrière de gros caisse marrons, sans doute pour le transport du bois.

- David s'est fait chopé, dit une voix.

- AH ! Quel incapable ! Le connaissant il va tout balancer, surtout si il est tombé sur ce flic là, ces deux cons sont persuasifs.

Randy reconnus la deuxième vois, Marcus, le frère de Mme Vegner. Il mit son oreillette et appela le centrale.

- Orton à central.

- Centrale j'écoute.

- Envoyer moi des unité d'intervention au ..

Il fut coupé par un énorme coup sur sa tête l'assommant directement.

A suivre !


	3. Chapter 3

- Centrale à Cena.

- Cena j'écoute.

- L'inspecteur Orton à envoyer une alerte depuis un hangars désaffecter.

Tatiana lui communiqua l'adresse, ajoutant que la conversation avait été brutalement coupée. John la remercia et se rendit immédiatement sur les lieux, armes au point, cette fois il était seul, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il retrouverait Randy, qui sait, cette expérience lui aurait peut être remit les idées en place si il en sortait vivant. Il se gara plus loin que le hangars se disant que si Randy avait été attrapé que les sortie et entrées du bâtiment ne serais plus aussi libre qu'elles ne devait l'être avant. Il sortit de sa voiture et continua à pied, arme chargée. Il avança doucement et arriva devant le bâtiment, délabré complétement. Il vit que la première entrée était surveillée, alors il continua discrètement vers celle de l'arrière qui avait été abandonnée. Il avança prudemment et entra, il resta aussi silencieux que dans le bureau quelque minutes au par avant, se cachant derrière une grosse caisse il put entendre toute les conversation.

- Inspecteur Orton, quelle surprise ! Dit une voix.

- Tu parles d'une surprise, laisse moi sortir et je te jure que même pas ta mère pourras te reconnaître.

John reconnus les deux voix, celle de son adorable coéquipier qui gardait son sang froid, mais aussi sa grande patience, et celle de Marcus, le sois disant frère de Mme Vegner, certes avec aucune ressemblance, leur jeux ne tournait plus. Il resta calme, ne présentant aucun danger.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui ma motiver pour tuer Vegner ? Sa femme, la sainte ni touche, épris d'amour pour un criminel. Et là ma motivations c'est l'argent que je vais empocher, l'argent que l'ont ma promit pour que tout ce passe au mieux.

- Ahah, laisser moi rire, vous êtes finit, avec l'appel que j'ai passer les troupes vont débarqué et vous n'aurez plus aucune chance.

Marcus partis à rire, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Randy qui était accrocher à un tronc d'arbre.

- Oh, et attendez je ne vois pas votre coéquipier, dit il.

- Ce n'est rien, il n'est pas mon coéquipier, pas même mon ami, je ne compte pas sur lui !

- Vous devrez pourtant, dit il. Bon assez bavarder passons à l'amusement.

Au moment où Marcus fit un geste de la tête une scie se déclencha et les rondins de bois défilèrent un par un, un autre homme assomma une nouvelle fois Randy. John pouvais voir de la ou il était les planches qui sortait de la machine, et la silure qui volait, cette fois c'était une prise de risque énorme. Il avança encore un peu, arrivant vers un des sbire de l'équipe et il l'assomma d'un coup de cross, ajoutant un "désolé" au passage, il avança encore un peu, cette fois il était cacher derrière un transporteur.

- Bon, il est temps de partir messieurs ! Au voitures ! Lança Marcus.

Chacun des hommes pris place dans des voitures, certaines était des gros fourgons, qui intriguèrent John. Pendant ce temps le rondins de Randy se rapprochait dangereusement. Il attendit que toute les voitures soit partis pour suivre le rondins sur lequel Randy reprenait doucement connaissance.

- Salut la Belle au bois dormant.

Randy ne répondis pas, il se contenta d'essayer de trouver un moyens pour sortir de là, poussant sur ses liens pour les faire céder.

- Tu n'y arrivera pas.

Il ne l'écoutais pas et voulait en faire qu'à sa tête, il ne voulait pas de son aide, certainement pas, il ne tomberais pas aussi bas, il poussait encore et encore, mais rien de cédait, il allait être condamné à mourir.

- J'attend seulement que tu le demandes, dit John.

- Je ne te demanderais rien, dit Randy.

- Alors j'ai des types à arrêter, tu seras retrouver parmi les planches là bas, avec un peu de chance ta boucle de ceinture se fondra dans le bois.

- Ca va ! Ca va ! C'est bon ! Aide moi s'il te plaît, dit Randy.

Il l'avait demander, il se sentait au plus bas, demander de l'aide. John sourit et brisa une vitre contenant une hache, il frappa un grand coup cassant les liens et attira Randy sur lui, il était dans ses bras regardant le rondins sur lequel il était accroché ce faire faire détruire totalement, il ouvrit la bouche et assista à ce triste spectacle. Mais soudainement il revint à la réalité, John le tenait dans ses bras. Il s'extirpa aussi vite qu'il n'y était arrivé. John le regarda en souriant.

- J'ai rien entendu hein, sourit il.

- On va pas en faire tout un plat non ? D'ailleurs tu les as laisser filer !

- Excuse moi, un abruti s'est fait attraper et j'ai du le sauver !

- Je contrôlait la situation !

- Tellement que tu m'as demandé de t'aider !Et que j'aimerais bien que tu rajoute un mot qui sûrement t'écorchera la bouche, contrairement à toi te voir mort m'aurait fait de la peine !

- Merci ! Ca va t'es content ? C'est parce-que tu m'as sauvé la vie que je vais me prosterner devant toi, t'étais là au bon endroit et c'est tout !

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as pour être aussi hargneux comme ça ! Je t'ai rien fait, si ta eu des problèmes dans le passé avec un autre sache que tout le monde n'est pas pareil, alors maintenant écoute moi bien, soit tu continue à faire le mariolle et à te croire au dessus de moi et je finit par te mettre les mains dessus, soit tu as une parcelle de lucidité dans ton cerveau visiblement vide et tu changes de comportement !

- Cours.

- Quoi ?

- Cours !

- Tes menaces ne marche plus avec moi !

- Mais cours bordel ça va sauter !

John ne comprenait pas, John du alors le tirer par le bras vers la sortie, les deux hommes courraient aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'au loin les premières détonations se faisait entendre. A la sortie, Randy jeta John par terre avant de se mettre sur lui, premier geste de protection de la part de l'inspecteur Orton, ils sursautèrent au détonations suivantes, accusant le choc. Quand ils se relevèrent sous le chaleur intenable, ils reculèrent légèrement.

- Wow ... Dit John.

- J'ai rien entendu ! Rappela Randy.

- Merci j'ai pas honte de le dire.

Randy regarda John et secoua la tête.

- Super, fini les empreintes, les preuves et tout le reste. Oh j'en est marre ! Dit Randy.

- L'un d'eux était Marcus McLaurens.

- Oui, et c'est lui qui à tuer Vegner. Mais il n'est pas le seul dans l'histoire.

- Il à dit que Mme Vegner l'avait pousser à le faire.

- Cette charmante dame à fait tuer son "mari" pour s'enfuir avec le malfrat.

- Ce malfrat faisant partis du même groupe que l'ont recherche, dit John.

- Ce groupe ci étant discret, ajouta Randy. Je pense que leur fourgons contenait des choses bizarre.

- Tu penses à des explosifs ?

- J'en suis même sûr.

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller rendre une petite visite à Mme Vegner, de plus que celle ci nous accompagnera.

- Allons y.

Ils se séparèrent pour regagner chacun sa voiture, Randy regarda la sienne, elle était horriblement poussiéreuse, pleine de cendres et de traces noirs, ça n'allait pas arranger son humeur. Il entra dans celle ci et vit que John l'attendait. Ils sortirent tout les deux de la propriété, pendant ce temps John avait appeler les pompiers, qui ne tarderais pas. Mais au loin les sirènes des troupes se faisait déjà entendre. Malgré tout Randy aurait préféré être aidé par eux que par John. Il réfléchissait à tout dans sa voiture, mais surveillait au loin celle de John.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux devant le domicile des Vegner, là où se trouvait quelque camions de déménagement, les affaires étaient enfournés dedans. John sortis de sa voiture, il partit alors rejoindre Randy.

- Elle ne perd pas de temps, dit John.

- On procède doucement, il y à des enfants.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent des convois, leur plaques dans leurs mains.

- Arrêter tous ! Police ! Dirent ils en même temps.

Un des déménageur regardait Randy, John le regarda à son tour, le fusillant du regards. Il était jaloux avant même de pouvoir être en couple avec lui. Il ne supportait pas qu'un autre homme le regarde. Randy par contre, regardait l'homme en souriant, ce dernier lui rendait avec un regard félin. L'homme avait tout pour attirer le regards, un beau corps, il était torse nu, son pantalon de travail et les gans sur ses mains, son corps luisant sous le soleil, son visage était très peu agressif, ces yeux noisettes était magnifique. Randy était certainement sous le charme, ainsi que l'homme qu'il regardait, comme ne pas, l'inspecteur était lui même magnifique, ces yeux bleus qui avait fait chavirer John, d'ailleurs ce dernier était estomaqué, il haïssait cette homme, il l'aurait tué sur le champ et sans raison, très certainement. La seule choses qui lui fit ravaler sa colère et sa jalousie, fut le fait de ce rappeler que Randy ne lui appartenait pas, il était libre, aussi libre que l'air, à en croire sa carrure et ses airs séducteur, il devait être un homme que l'ont avait qu'une seule nuit avant qu'il ne disparaisse, ce genre d'homme qui se plaisait à ne vouloir ni vie de famille, et qui ne voulais pas ce caser. Peut être blesser dans son égo une fois, il mettait tellement de sous entendu dans l'histoire de l'inspecteur au yeux envoutant, il ne savait rien de lui et n'allait pas en apprendre plus certainement pas de sa part. Son cœur eu un raté quand il vit que Randy se rapprochait du jeune homme qui le regardait, il enleva ses lunettes, et là John compris que Randy était au courant que ses yeux faisait son charme, d'adorable yeux bleu, qu'il aurait aimer voir pétillant, mais il était simple et déjà très provoquant.

- Inspecteur Randy Orton, dit il exhibant sa plaque, vous êtes ?

- Oliver Hanks, principal dirigeant de cette compagnie de déménagement, sourit l'homme.

- Ne touchez plus à rien, elle ne va plus avoir besoin de déménageurs.

- Alors peut être que vous oui.

- Sûrement, vous avez une carte ? Sourit Randy.

- A part ça on à une femme à aller coffret, dit John.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avant de s'échanger leur cartes, puis il partirent tout les deux pour rentrer dans la maison, qui était maintenant vide, le hall ne contenait plus aucun meubles, ni aucun tableaux, il ne restait plus rien. Mme Vegner fit son apparition dans une robe au couleur flamboyante. Randy s'avança et se mit derrière elle en prenant ses poignets.

- Bonjours Mme Vegner, désoler de vous dire que vous aller devoir arrêter votre déménagement, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité de meurtre prémédité.

- C'est absurde ! Dit elle.

- Aussi absurde que de faire passé son amant pour son frère.

Ils l'embarquèrent, en allant jusqu'à la voiture, Randy la tenait fermement, ils repassèrent devant Oilver le premier à le voir fut John, le déménageur lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, ahah ! Il en cherchait puis il avait des vues l'autres. Mais quand John retourna la tête en espérant que Randy ai vu le jeu de cet homme, il ne fut pas surpris en voyant que le clin d'œil destiné à Randy Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de fusiller Oliver du regards. Le jeune homme ne fit que rire de l'entrain de John. Ils partirent enfin loin de ce crétins, John était dans sa voiture, Randy dans la sienne. Ils allèrent tout les deux au commissariat, emmenant Mme Vegner en salle d'interrogatoire. A peine installer Randy commençait sur les chapeaux de roues, ne laissant aucune initiative à Mme Vegner. John lui n'avait pas décolérer et Randy le sentait. Il se gonfla d'arrogance et comptait bien finir la journée en perspective. Enfin, si son travail le lui permettait.

- Alors Mme Patricia James, puisque c'est comme ça que vous vous appeliez réellement, où est votre frère qui n'est pas votre frère mais votre amant, dit Randy.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondis la coupable.

- Arrêter de vous foutre de moi d'accord ? Je jouais au chat et à la souri quand j'avais 5 ans, maintenant c'est fini, où est - il ?! Reprit Randy.

- Puisque je vous dit que je ne le sais pas.

- Ecoutez Mme James, votre peine seras d'au tant moins longues si vous coopérez avec nous, vous n'irez pas aussi loin que lui si vous gardez le silence, dit John.

- Il ne me dit rien de ce qu'il fait, l'assassinat de mon mari était prévu mais je ne sais rien des autres, j'ignorais qu'il tuait des gens.

- Merci vous nous l'avez livré sur un plateau, nous ne le savions pas non plus, tonna Randy soudain dynamique. Ecoutez moi bien, des gens on perdu la vie à cause de ce type, des gens vont sûrement perdre la vie à cause de lui, alors parlez où la manière que je vais utilisé seras aussi douloureuse, que vous faire couler de la cire dans les yeux. Le fait que vous soyez une femme ne me dérange pas, vous ne mérité pas de rester en liberté.

- Parce-que un dangereux comme vous en à le droit ?! Tonna la femme.

- Je n'ai jamais tués personnes, sauf dans la plus grande nécessité. Vous en revanche vous avez fait tuer votre mari, celui à qui vous aviez jurer Amour et Fidélité pour le restant de votre vie ! Pour un autre qui est en faite un criminel, et vous savez quoi ? Votre vie avec lui se termine là, c'est finit vous ne serez plus jamais ensemble, votre vie est terminée, pour croupir derrière les barreaux d'une prisons, bel avenir, je vous dit bravo.

- Randy je pense que tu peux arrêter là, dit John.

- Arrête de m'emmerder toi et tes manière de justicier tout beau tout gentil, c'est finit la fiction on reviens dans la réalité !

- Justement tu te crois au dessus des lois parce-que tu es inspecteurs, mais chacun des détenu à le droit à son temps de réflexions, aussi long soit il.

- Alors tu sais quoi ? Tu vas t'en charger, vas y, fait la cracher le morceau, elle restera muette avec tes manière, même un enfants ne parlerais pas !

- Qui dit que l'ont à besoin de son témoignage ?!

- L'enquête le dit sombre imbécile, elle sait où il est mais elle ne veux rien dire par Amour mais elle ne comprend pas que ce sentiment débile n'est rien !

John avait touché un bon point, Randy avait qualifié l'amour de "sentiment débile". Leur dispute dura encore bien 10 minutes, avant que Mme James ne se mette à parler, souler par les cris des deux inspecteurs. Elle avoua tout sur la ligne et ajouta même quelque détaille en plus, crachant le lieux et l'heure d'un prochaine rencontre. Elle devait ce faire le lendemain. Mais pour pouvoir intervenir les deux inspecteurs allait devoir faire des heures supplémentaire pour trouver les meilleurs endroits et surtout les meilleurs techniques d'assauts, ce qui allait les obligé à parler entre eux. Ils sortirent tout les deux de la pièce laissant la femme seul au mains des officiers de polices qui la ramenait dans les cellules des prévenue. Randy était énervé, plus qu'énervé même, ses mains tremblait, il en avait marre, le fait d'avoir un coéquipier le mettait à bout, il avait besoin de sa solitude, de travailler seul. Et surtout qu'un con le lui dise pas que ses manières de faire était trop brutales, certainement pas. Il détestait John et cette fois il en était sûr. Si il ne l'avait fait ressentir que très peu, cette fois Cena allait comprendre que rien ni personne ne pourrais le faire changer d'avis, jamais. Il entra dans son bureau claquant la porte au passage, laissant John devant une porte close. Ce dernier ouvris la porte et tomba sur un Randy ruminant de colère. John s'assit à son bureau et ne dit rien, de toute façon discuter avec une personne nerveuse ne mènerait à rien, il feuilletait ses feuilles, alors que Randy se calmait, ce dernier ce mit alors à regarder le tableau, à faire des raccords entre les suspects. Les unités mise sur le coup avait arrêter les deux autres hommes que le premier avait dénoncé. Tous les trois en cellule, leur règlement de compte s'entendait jusque là. Il ne restait plus que les autres, mais pour ça, ils allaient devoir attendre demain.

John soupira et ce leva, il parti se mettre devant le tableau bloquant la vue à Randy. Il était temps qu'ils parlent et pour de bon. Quand l'inspecteur Orton le vit juste devant lui il ferma les yeux et émit un simple "bouge". John fit de la résistance et ne bougea pas, si Randy devait le frapper et bien le ferrait mais il ne bougerais pas.

- Je voudrais qu'on parle calmement, dit John.

- Avec toi c'est impossible de parler calmement, il suffit que je vois ta gueule pour que ça me foute les nerfs.

- Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ? Tu n'es pas comme ça avec Tatiana, ou Lesli la serveuse du café, ou même ce Oliver !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que c'est viscérale, ok, je ne peux pas te voir. Content ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as eu avec ton dernier coéquipier ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu de coéquipier justement !

- Tu en avais toute une unité monsieur le capitaine de la T4 !

- C'est révolu ! Dit Randy en prenant sa veste.

- Où tu vas ?

- Mais merde on est pas en couple bordel ! Je vais faire des rondes j'ai le droits ?! Je vais observer le QG je peux ? Où GI John va m'en empêcher ?!

- Pff ...

- Oui je sais je suis un connard, je le sais, je suis pathétique je le sais. Tu es tout ce que je hais et ça tu l'ignore !

Randy partis sans ce retourner, une nouvelle fois. John compris que pour aujourd'hui il ne tirerait plus rien. Ce pendant le fait que Randy aille tout seul devant l'endroit cité par Mme Vegner ne le rassurait pas, et peut être il n'arriverais pas à temps pour le sauver. Alors il pris sa veste et partit à sa voiture. Il s'en voulait de suivre Randy ainsi, mais son histoire passé le suivait. Il avait eu beaucoup de coéquipier, mais un seul en particulier. Devon. Le seul qui ai pu lui faire voir la vie autrement, l'unique parmi tant d'autre, son meilleur ami, sa bouffé d'oxygène quand plus rien n'allait. Et malheureusement Randy était comparable à Devon, impulsif, puissant, courageux, effronté, il était lui mais dans un autre corps. Enfin il arrivait à mettre une raison sur cette obsession l'envie de retrouver la complicité qu'il avait eu avec son premier coéquipier, il le retrouvait dans Randy et l'impossible l'attirait. Il voulait retrouver son coéquipier, ou du moins retrouvé un coéquipier avec qui il pourrait partager les même choses. Mais il devait se dire que Randy n'était pas Devon, que cette fois rien ne les liait. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'allait pas faire changer l'inspecteur Orton. Certainement pas. Car si quelque chose était bien différent de ses attentes avec Randy, qu'il n'avait pas eu avec Devon était le fait qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de ce dernier. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Et tout au tant que Randy il avait peur.

Ce pendant quelque chose le perturbait, si lui avait une histoire, quelque chose qui le blesse pour s'accrocher au tant à un homme sans raison, Randy devait en avoir une pour le repousser, pour évité tout contact avec lui. Comme si il voulait ne pas s'attacher, se protéger de quelque chose, de la souffrance peut être ? Certainement sous ses airs de flics chevronné et totalement dépourvu de lucidité, devait se cacher un être apeuré. Il avait deux choix, soit il décidait de suivre son instinct et de chercher la vrais raison des écart de Randy, de ses distances et autres. Soit il se laissait aller à pensé que son obsession lui jouait encore des tours, que comme toute les fois devon le suivait de trop prêt et qu'il devenait parano.

Randy n'avait rien d'un gars blessé, sans doute prendrait - il se mot comme une insulte, tant ce type était imbus de sa personne. Justement l'inspecteur Orton n'était plus très loin, sa voiture arrêtée dans la peine ombre d'une rue de St Louis, devant un manoir éclairés de par et d'autre, à ce rythme là il pourrait facilement l'emporter sur l'éclairage du 4 juillet. Il regardait tout autour de la maison à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que du calme. C'était évident il préparait un mauvais plan. Mais pour en savoir plus il allait devoir attendre demain. Finalement, et il le savait, sa sortie n'était pas pour faire quelconque ronde ou surveillé cette piètre bâtisse, mais bien pour fuir John, pour ne plus avoir à supporter sa gueule, ses manières, ses bonne intention. Il ne voulait plus rien supporter de lui. Jamais l'arriver d'un homme lui avait au tant mit les nerfs, mais cette fois ce bourrins souriant et idiot le m'était hors de lui. Au moment où il allait partir, la moitié du manoir qu'il "surveillait" explosa, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Devant les flammes, il sorti de sa voiture, et se rapprocha vite pour voir si il y avait des survivants, même si il se doutait que personne n'aurait pus survivre à une telle détonations. Il repartis dans sa voiture et appela les unité de secours. Au loin il pouvait voir approcher la voiture de John. Ce dernier sorti en trombe.

- Ca va tu n'es pas blessé ? Paniqua t - il.

- J'étais à 4 mètres de l'impact comment je pourrais.

John accusa le coup et repris :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'allais partir quand sa à sauté.

- Wow, tu crois qu'il y à des survivants ? Demanda John.

- Je ne suis pas dans le brasier je ne peux donc pas savoir.

John allait répliqué quand un homme en flamme sorti du brasier gigantesque, hurlant à plein pommons la douleur que les flammes lui soumettait. Il s'écartèrent tout les deux pour aller prendre des extincteurs dans leur voitures. Il aspergèrent l'homme qui criait encore, mais ils ne le touchèrent pas. John était sous le choc, alors que Randy assimilait doucement, son esprit était à l'arrêt, un homme en feu venait de déboulé devant lui. Il l'avait sauvé. Les sirène des pompiers le tirèrent de sa stupeur, il n'avait eu aucun reflexe de survie en vers l'homme au sol, les pompiers se ruèrent sur lui, alors que Randy posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de John.

- Cena ? Oh ! ... Reviens ! Cena !

- Devon ?

- Non, Connard, tu sais Randy Orton, le pathétique.

- Qu'est ce que ... ?

- Assied toi, dit Randy froidement.

John s'exécuta, mais il pris la main de Randy au passage, ce dernier gêné regardait autour de lui. Il reposa son regard sur John qui était totalement stone.

- Reprend toi merde ! Dit Randy. J'veux un mec bien pas une loque !

John le regarda tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il ne lâchait pas sa main, il en avait besoin, comme si ce contact le faisait sortir de son état de choc. Il secoua la tête un instant et repris contenance. Mais retomba nez à nez avec l'homme qui avait toujours les yeux ouvert et qui était totalement brûlé mais vivant. Randy se mit devant lui.

- Inspecteur Orton je pense que votre collègue ne devra pas rester seul cette nuit, dit un pompier.

- Et je suis censé faire quoi ? Demanda Randy.

- Il à de la Famille ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Alors gardez le avec vous.

- ca va pas être possible ça, dit Randy.

- Il à subit un gros choc, si il reste seul il va encore paniqué.

- Bon ça va, ça va, toute ses manières de me dire qu'il pourrait avoir de problèmes me font saliver. Je vais l'emmener chez moi et il sera en sécurité.

Randy était plus emmerder par la situation qu'autre chose, il réussi tant bien que mal à récupérer les clés dans la voiture de John et il ferma celle ci avant de mettre sa loque dans sa voiture. Il laissa les autres unités s'occuper des lieux, mais avant de partir il refit un tour, en tant qu'inspecteur.

- Trevor ! Appela t - il.

Le jeune officier de la T4 se rapprocha vers l'inspecteur en chef.

- Oui inspecteur ?

- Je veux être au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passer, mettez tout les équipe d'experts sur le coup, je n'accepterais pas de passé une nouvelle nuit comme celle ci, je veux les rapports demains après midi au plus tard.

- Bien inspecteur.

- Et avant tout.

- Oui ?

- Faite attention à vous.

Le jeune officier souri et Randy le laissa partir. Arrivé dans la voiture il vit que John n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il était toujours dans le vague, les yeux vides. Il démarra sa voiture et se mit en route pour chez lui. Qu'avait - il fait pour mérité tout ce cirque ? Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, il sortis John de la voiture et le dirigea vers chez lui. Pendant qu'il montait John était légèrement timide.

- Pourquoi je dois aller chez toi ?

- Un des pompier ma dit que tu ne devais pas rester seul. c'est pas de gaité de cœur que je le fais.

- Je .. Je peux rentrer si tu veux.

- Si il y à quelqu'un chez toi et seulement à cette condition je ne veux pas de problème.

- Je n'ai personne à St Louis.

- Alors je suis condamné. Avance.

John s'exécuta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Randy saute de joie, le fait qu'il ne faisait même pas preuve de volonté ne le choqua même pas, il n'était pas le bienvenu dans la brigade, mais chez lui non plus surtout pas chez lui.

Arrivé à l'étage Randy poussa la porte de chez lui, dévoilant son antre, son petit paradis. Sombre et High Tech, design et cosy. Dans un milieu comme celui ci John n'avait à se plaindre que de l'hôte, contraint de le prendre avec lui. Randy balança ses clés et enleva sa veste. Il enleva celle de John et il l'assit sur le canapé.

- Tu bouge pas je reviens !

Le ton ferme l'inspecteur fit que John l'écouta, ce dernier revint avec un gans d'eau froide dans les mains.

- Plaque toi sa sur le front.

John l'écouta, puis il l'observa passé dans la cuisine, prendre deux bouteilles d'eau et venir se rasseoir à ses côtés. C'était le moment de demander d'autre explications !

A suivre !

AH ! Attendez j'ai pas finis, je tiens à remercier, No Name et Ignis pour leur rewieus, certaine m'auront permit à m'améliorer. Je vous remercie toute les deux ainsi que ma sœur et TitouneOrton pour votre suivit ! Un gros bisous à vous 4 ! Et aussi aux autres si il y en a !


	4. Chapter 4

John ne disait rien il se taisait et observait Randy, ses yeux vides et inquiets, sûrement de savoir son ancienne unité sur ses lieux, son visage froid et durs. Il était totalement silencieux, peut être fatigué aussi. John l'observait et comprenait pourquoi tout le monde se retournait sur lui, il était beau dans tout ses états, coléreux, arrogant ou fatigué.

- Le choc n'est pas une excuse pour rester fixé sur moi.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme ça, froid, distant. Alors que si je suis là ça veux dire que tu tiens un peu à moi.

- Ne confond pas, ne pas vouloir de problème et tenir à quelqu'un.

- Un type comme toi reculerais devant des problèmes en faisant venir un type qu'il n'aime pas chez lui ?

- Comme quoi tout est possible.

- Mais un truc que je ne comprend pas, pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ?

- Je te l'ai dit c'est viscérale. Je ne peux pas te voir. Le fait que tu sois chez moi me rend dingue, mais je reste calme.

- Je peu partir si tu veux.

- Et m'attirer des problèmes ? Ca va aller, merci.

- C'est tout de même gentil malgré tout.

- Dit toi que je ne le suis pas.

- Moi je pense le contraire. Je pense que tu es différent au fond, que tu es adorable et souriant. Et que quelque chose ta fait devenir comme ça, je le sais j'ai été pareil mais dans l'autre sens.

- Ahah ! Toi méchant ? Tu ne l'ai pas. Tu es tout sauf méchant, tu es naïf, imbécile, et tu te laisse faire je déteste ça.

- Je n'étais pas comme ça avant, quelqu'un m'a calmé. Il était comme toi.

- Devon ?

- Comment tu le connais ?

- Je ne le connais pas mais tu m'as appelé comme ça.

John se frotta le front, il ne s'en rappelait pas, sans doute était il encore vraiment sous le choc à ce moment là.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais oui il s'appelait comme ça. Tu me fait pensé à lui.

- Ah.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

- Ca m'est égale.

- Il était comme toi, dur, froid courageux, effronté. Il faisait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, les armes ne lui faisait pas peur, il était odieux avec les gens qu'il arrêtait, mais pas avec ses collègues. Il n'avait peur de rien, et agissait souvent inconsciemment, son inconscience à eu raison de lui, il est mort en intervention.

- ... Passionnant comme histoire. Tu veux manger ?

John ne releva pas, même ses quelques petites larmes dans ses yeux ne faisait aucun effet sur le cœur de Randy, si au moins il en avait un. Il n'avait aucune compassion pour John, même pas un soupçon de peine. Rien.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger j'en fais déjà bien assez.

- Le choc doit te faire dire des connerie, consulte. Pizza ou tu veux que je prépare un truc rapide ?

- Dérangeons le livreur alors.

John choisit sa pizza et Randy la sienne, il avait été surpris de la proposition de Randy de cuisiner pour lui. Il avait été d'au tant plus surpris quand il avait refuser l'argent que lui proposait John pour faire l'appoint, décidant de tout payer lui. Et si il ne se trompait pas ? Si au fond Randy était un autre ? Si il lui manquait seulement quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Randy revint et il se rassit sur le canapé.

- Par contre je crois qu'on va devoir passé chez moi ..

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai aucune affaires.

- ... Après manger, si le livreur passe et qu'il ne me vois pas je vais devoir payer un supplément pour l'attente et ça, ça va me faire chier.

- Pas de problème.

- Pour ce soir tu prends mon lit doué comme t'es tu vas tombé du canapé cette nuit, et faudra que je t'emmène au urgence avec une fracture du crâne.

- Non, c'est pas la peine crois moi je ferrais attention.

- La n'est pas la question, je tiens à mes heures de sommeil et passer la nuit à l'hôpital n'est pas dans mes plan, tu n'étais déjà pas dans mes plans. Et tiens pour servir à quelque chose rappel moi que dans 5 minutes les pizzas son gratuites.

La sonnette retentit, faisant rire John au passage, la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Randy s'était évaporé.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir payer le prix fort.

- Fait que je ne t'échange, le seul truc qui me retient c'est qu'une pizza dégueu empièterais dans ma poubelle.

Randy partit devant la porte et ouvrit, se retrouvant devant le livreur, qui, comme Oliver l'intéressa, il resta un moment à discuté avec le jeune homme devant la porte, oubliant totalement John. Ce dernier voyait que Randy mettait du temps, beaucoup trop de temps pour payer un livreur et récupérer 2 pizzas, il se leva alors et se mit à l'embrassure de la pièce qui lui donna vu sur la porte d'entrée, le jeune homme posa son regard sur une armoire à glace au regard assassin, il paniqua et rendit la monnaie à Randy, ainsi que les deux pizzas. Et il détala sans demander son reste. John se rua dans le salon pour ne pas que Randy le vois, celui qui n'avait rien compris. Il revint dans le salon et déposa les pizzas sur la table basse.

- Alala, plus ils sont attirant, plus ils fuient. Pas croyable ça.

- Ta tentative de séduction n'a pas marché ? Comme avec Oliver.

- Oh ! D'ailleurs en parlant de lui j'l'avais oublier tiens, je vais tout faire pour m'évité les heures sups.

- Il n'avait rien d'attirant pourtant.

- On à pas vu le même alors, et ça m'arrange. Mais dit moi, tu parles de mec, t'es gay ?

- La subtilité de la question, j'adore.

- Ca va, on est que tout les deux, même si ça me coûte de rester au même endroit que toi.

- C'est gentil tiens. Oui je le suis. Et toi aussi si j'ai bien compris.

- Exacte.

- Ta gentillesse est par moment à ce que je vois.

- C'est ça, si ça te plaît pas la porte est là bas, j'te retiens pas.

- C'est pas plus dérangeant que ça. C'est plutôt attirant.

- Ouais faut franchement que tu consulte mec.

John ne releva pas une nouvelle fois, ils mangèrent tout les deux en silence, Randy alluma la télé, agacé par le silence, mais tout était mieux que d'entendre parler John. Il mit la chaîne des sports et tomba sur un match de basket, les Lakers battait Boston pour son plus grand plaisir. Malgré tout John sourit, son équipe jouait, mais ils perdaient contre Los Angeles. Randy se calla dans son canapé mangeant par petite bouché, regardant le match. Il suivait les moindre occasion, et ne voyait pas le visage de John aussi intéressé que lui.

- Et hop un nouveau trois point, pff, quel bande d'incapable.

- On était bon au départ, dit innocemment John.

Randy le regarda avec de grand yeux, soudain intéressé.

- Tu es un Celtics ?

- Pur et Dur !

- Je te déteste encore plus.

John sourit encore une fois, les rivalités des sports rapprochait parfois. Mais cette fois tout les défférenciait, et il n'était pas à côté d'un mec avec qui il partageait innocemment un match dans un pub, mais bien avec un mec de quelque bon kilos de muscle, policier, qui pouvait déjà ne pas se le voir. Honnêtement il était servit et Randy aussi.

- Ca n'arrangera pas nos relations, dit John tristounet.

- C'est simplement pour un soir, je ne fais pas le service de crèche.

- Qu'est ce que je disais, gentillesse à espérer.

- N'espère rien de moi, dit toi juste que j'en vaux pas la peine et tu te lasseras.

Cette phrase claqua dans la tête de John, cette fois il ne parlerais plus. Le match étant finit, Randy était heureux, vantant son équipe devant un John qui essayer de défendre la sienne, il se disait que tellement que Randy trouvait des excuses et des arguments, que le métier de policier ne lui convenait pas, mais avocat aurait fait largement l'affaire. Ils finirent de manger et se callèrent tout les deux sur le canapé, étroitement proches. Leur épaules l'était assez pour se toucher, unique contact que Randy ne brouilla pas, ce dernier concentrer sur la télé, un programme sans intérêt. John le regarda et vide que l'expression sur son visage se fit plus douce, mais plus fatiguée aussi. Il soupira et demanda :

- Tu as un short ?

- Oui.

- Un sèche linge ?

- Oui.

- Je peux ?

- Fait.

La fatigue ne le rendait plus bavard. John se leva alors assurant qu'il allait se doucher, il entra dans la salle de bain. Randy lui reprit un peu ses esprits, il ne voulait pas dormir maintenant. Il se leva et partit toqué dans la salle de bain. John déjà torse nu et pantalon détaché, ouvrit. Randy resta stoïque un instant, avant de rentré.

- Attention à ne pas glisser la douche est italienne, les serviette sont dans ce placard ci. Tu sais te servir du sèche linge ?

- Le miens est différent, dit timidement John.

- Approche.

John se rapprocha comme il lui était demander, et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Randy. Ce dernier ne le regarda même pas et se contenta d'accepter le geste anodins pour lui. Il montra le fonctionnement et il le mit sur séchage rapide, il sortit alors de la salle de bain et partit se remettre sur le canapé. Il sentait que le sommeil lui venait, alors il se releva, partant dans sa chambre. Il défit le lit, et sortis un short, le déposant sur celui ci. Il s'assura qu'aucune affaire à lui ne traînait avant de prendre un coussin et une simple plaide dans son armoire. Il déposa le tout sur le canapé et repartis dans la chambre pour s'assurer une nouvelle fois que tout était bien. Il finit par se mettre devant la fenêtre ou une légère brise le fit frissonné. Finalement il se posait des questions, toute ses question sur lui même et sur John. Pourquoi s'entêtait - il à le connaître ? Puis qui était ce Devon ? Pourquoi était il mort ? Il n'était pas curieux de nature, mais cette fois il voulait en savoir plus. Il se reposait tout ses questions qui annonçait un attachement soudain, il détestait ce moment où il voulait en savoir plus sur un homme qu'il n'aimait pas, il s'attachait toujours trop après. John n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, il était trop faible, trop gentil, et le fait qu'il ai pu un jour être méchant faisait rire Randy. Lui savait ce que c'était d'être méchant, froid, sans cœur, et parfois même sans pitié, il était comme ça et ne changerait pour rien au monde, c'était son caractère, sa personnalité, il aimait ce qu'il était devenu. Prêt à tuer, il n'avait plus peur de rien. Devant l'horizon il soupira et baissa la tête, passant sa main sur son visage. Il était en train de se demander si il devait poser des question à John, ou si il devait rester froid. Il ne savait plus rien.

John choisi ce moment pour sortir de la douche, il n'entendait plus rien, plus aucun bruit. Il se dit que Randy devait dormir, il se dirigea dans la chambre et vit qu'il avait défait le lit, et qu'il lui avait déposé un short dessus, il l'enfila en souriant, Randy avait eu des petites attention adorable. Il tenait ses affaires sous son bras puis il les déposa sur une petite commode pour ne pas faire désordre. Il repartis dans le salon et vit que Randy ne dormait pas qu'il était simplement appuyer sur la fenêtre, il vit qu'il avait sa main sur son visage, doucement il s'approcha.

- Randy ça va pas ? Demanda t - il.

- Très bien, dit Randy en se redressant.

- Oh, j'avais cru que tu pleurais.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tombé. Tu voulais quoi ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, ah si ! Te remercier d'avoir défait le lit. J'aurais pu le faire tu sais.

- Je n'avais rien à faire j'ai eu envie de me rendre utile, cela ne veux rien dire.

John souri et Randy partis dans la salle de bain, il en oubli totalement ses affaires, il verrouilla la porte et ce mit sous l'eau chaude, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

Pendant ce temps John regardait les photos accrocher au mur, il y en avait certaine de ce qui semblait être la famille de Randy. Puis il passa devant une photo d'un grand groupe, Randy était bras dessus, bras dessous avec un homme, en tenue de policier, ses costumes de cérémonie. Sans doute une de ses promotions sans doute. Mais qui était cette homme ? Il passa devant d'autre cadres et vit que cette homme revenait à chaque fois. Puis il tomba sur une photo qui était un article de journal.

" **Un barrons de la drogue sous les verrous, un seul policier à l'honneur et qui fait la fierté de la police de St Louis, Randy Orton** "

Puis l'homme des photos avait disparu. Randy avait il lui aussi la même histoire que lui ? Il se rapprocha des cadres pour mieux lire.

Randy sorti de la salle de bain et passa dans la chambre une serviette tenant sur les hanches, il partis dans sa chambre et s'habilla, il mit juste un caleçon et un short comme John. Révélant ainsi quelque partis de son corps. Il partis dans le salon et vit John qui allait prendre un cadre.

- Fou moi des trace et ta gueule me servira de chiffon.

- Qui est ce ? Demanda John pointant l'homme que Randy enlaçait.

- Personne.

- Si tu es en photo avec c'est que c'est quelqu'un.

- Plus maintenant.

- Il est mort ?

- Je ne sais pas.

John soupira, Randy ne dirais rien, il s'assit sur le canapé une autre bouteille d'eau à la main. John s'assit à ses côté. Il soupira.

- Ca te dérange si je te parle un peu ?

- Clairement ? Ouais.

- mais je vais quand même le faire, vu que pour toi je suis là pour t'emmerder.

- Vas y, si je m'endors en court de route ne me réveil pas.

- J'ai jamais été comme ça. Tu sais, si gentil, si honnête, non je crois même qu'avant j'étais pire que toi.

Randy pouffa de rire.

- Rit pas c'est vrais, le seul qui m'a fait changer c'est Devon, il avait tellement de méchanceté en lui mais tellement de bonté aussi, le nombre de fois qu'il m'à sauver je ne les comptais même plus.

- Claire que bourrins comme tu es, t'avais souvent besoin de son aide.

- Oh, je n'étais pas aussi maladroit avant, bien au contraire j'étais dégourdie. c'est grâce à Devon si je suis comme ça, aussi gentil et parfois même naïf comme tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, faible aussi et du genre à me laisser faire, je ne veux pas me prendre la tête, la leçon que Devon n'aura pas assimilée je l'ai assimilée moi.

- Que c'est Passionnant tout ça un vrais roman à l'eau de rose dit donc.

- Bon je vais me coucher.

- C'est ça, bonne nuit !

John se leva et parti dans la chambre à Randy, il ne toucha à rien et s'allongea dans les couvertures, elle était douce et portait une odeur masculine, elles sentaient bon. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Randy quant à lui alluma sa playstation, il n'avait pas encore sommeil, il baissa légèrement le son, non pas pour ne pas déranger John, mais justement pour que celui ci ne se réveil pas et ne le gêne pas encore pendant les quelques heures de répit qu'il avait enfin. Il passa bien une heure à perdre ses partie, déranger par sa curiosité et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion, il repensait à John, à ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Il semblait vraiment touché quand le nom de Devon passait entre ses lèvres, la douleur dans sa gorge, il finit par éteindre abandonnant de toute façon il était bien trop tourmenté pour passer un niveau à Call Of Duty. Il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain, il se brossa les dents et revint, mais quelque chose l'interpella, il repassa devant la chambre et vit que John était totalement découvert. Alors, doucement, sans aucun bruit il s'avança et pris les pans des couvertures avant de les remonté sur lui, son geste suivant l'attendri d'au tant plus, John avait blotti sa tête contre le coussin et couvert celle ci jusqu'au nez, Randy souri et se releva, il se mit à l'embrassure de la pièce et regarda John un instant, il dormait paisiblement, il n'était pas perturbé. Au fond il n'avait pas envie de le voir triste. Et il maudissait sa curiosité, pour l'instant les réponses à ses questions devrait attendre demain. La journée avait été longue et il avait besoin de sommeil. Il se mit sur le canapé se couvrant avec son plaide, il alluma la télé et tomba sur un de ces reportage animalier, parfait pour s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux, mais son esprit faisait des siennes, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit John, à son équipe, à son passé, il repensait à tout en même temps. Il allait sans doute passer une énième nuit blanche. Il changea la chaîne et mit la chaîne de Disney, sa aussi c'était parfait pour dormir.

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan, il entendit des plaintes, des gémissements endormis, des petits cris, suivit de tressautements, comme des sanglots. Une plainte à la voix brisé, son cœur se serra tant la douleur était communicative. Il se leva et repartit une nouvelle fois dans la chambre, il vit que John se débattait dans son sommeil. Il écoutait attentivement les phrases. " Pas par là ! " " Devon " "Non réfléchis " " Me laisse pas ". Il s'en suivit un litanie du même nom, et d'un seul mot : Non. Randy se rapprocha et il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de John qui commençait à sérieusement se débattre. Des larmes coulait de ses yeux. Randy le secoua un peu plus fort.

- John, John réveil toi ...

Rien il le secoua encore plus fort répétant :

- John réveil toi bon sang. John !

- DEVOOON !

Randy sursauta et attrapa John qui tomba dans ses bras, complètement en larme et suffoquant. Il s'accrochait à lui comme si c'était son seul moyen de survis. Randy était surpris, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Il resta tout de même un instant, il était sans cœur, mais pas sans raison. Il caressa quelque instant son dos, avant que John ne le lâche, il se leva et partit dans la cuisine, il revint avec un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine, sans doute pour le calmé et lui permettre d'avoir une bonne nuit. John avala le cachet et bu toute l'eau. Il regarda Randy, ses yeux était tellement meurtrie que Randy en eu des sueurs froides. Mais il le recoucha et remonta la couette sur lui, lui répétant de se calmé. Quand il fut plus calme Randy s'éloigna, il fit mine de se lever, mais quand John ferma les yeux, il se mit en tailleur et il l'observa. Au bout d'une demi, il était rassuré, son sommeil était doux, et sans à côté, ce mauvais rêve loin de lui. Il se releva et partit dans le salon, où il se remit sur le canapé, toujours sa plaide sur lui et son coussins bloqué sous tête, les jambes repliées, sa tête rentrée dans la couverture.

Il ne lui restait que 5 heures pour se reposer.

A suivre !

Tout particulièrement cette fois ! Ma grande sœur, ma chérie, mon tout ! Quoi. M'a été d'une grande aide pour ce chapitre et pour quelque idées qui étaient bienvenues, je la remercie tout fort, je te n'aime !


	5. Chapter 5

Le jour se levait, John fut réveillé par les quelques rayons d'un soleil léger, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il s'étira. Il regarda au tour de lui, il était toujours chez Randy. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au salon où Randy dormait toujours, il leva la tête et regarda l'horloge, il était 6 heures 30. Il se rappela alors que c'était généralement l'heure ou Randy se réveillait, l'absence du réveil sur la table basse avait alors au raison de l'interpellé. Il s'approcha du canapé et vit que Randy était découvert, totalement étirer, un bras et un jambes en dehors du canapé, la bouche entre ouvert. Il sourit et déposa une main sur son ventre. Il le secoua à peine, et chuchota :

- Randy, Randy debout c'est l'heure.

Intrigué dans son sommeil Randy ouvrit les yeux, quand il vit John il sursauta et se redressa. Il se frotta les yeux et mit la plaide sur son caleçon que son short avait quitté, sans doute à cause de la chaleur.

- Il était quel heure ? Demanda Randy.

- 6 heures 30 ton heures, répondit John.

Randy ne répondit pas, et il se leva, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il partit dans sa chambre et pris ses affaires, un jean bleu troué, un t-shirt noir, une ceinture en cuire noir avec une boucle métallique. Il mit ses converses en dehors de la chambre et entre dans la salle de bain. Il n'y ressortis que quelque minutes plus tard, douché et habillé, il repassa dans sa chambre et vit que le lit était fait, il partit dans le salon, il n'y avait plus son coussin, ni son plaide. Il se rapprocha de la cuisine et vit John en train de servir du café. Il se mit lui aussi derrière le comptoir et attrapa le jus d'orange dans le frigidaire. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur les chaises hautes, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui les séparait. John bu son café en silence et partis s'habiller et se doucher comme l'avait fait Randy, il remit ses affaires d'hier, qu'il avait mit au sèche linge. Quand il fut habiller, Randy l'attendait devant la porte, les verres avaient disparus. John vérifia de ne rien avoir oublié, et il sortis. Sur le palier, il observa Randy fermer la porte, et ils descendirent en suite dans le plus grand silence. Randy n'était pas bavard le matin.

Ils arrivèrent dans les rues de St Louis qui était encore calme. Le soleil se levait mais le ciel était couvert, mauvais temps en perspective. Randy partit au café qu'il fréquentait et dit ses premiers mots de la journée. Commandant deux cafés. Il régla et partit rejoindre John, il lui tendit le gobelet.

- On va directement à la brigade ta voiture à été ramener là bas.

John ne dit rien, mais il sourit. Ils partirent tout les deux vers la voiture. Là encore le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Arrivés à la brigade les deux hommes se dirigèrent au même endroit, Randy eu un accueil chaleureux de la part de Tatiana et John qui en fut surpris, aussi. Comme prévu sur le bureau de Randy se trouvait tout les dossiers, qu'il avait demandé. Il en posa deux sur le bureau de John et s'assit à son bureau déposant son café encore chaud. John pris place sur son fauteuil regardant Randy. Il se rappelait encore de son cauchemar le nuit passée, de Randy le consolant, devait il le remercier ? Finalement il se dit que pour l'instant il devrait le laisser se réveillé, déjà que les horreurs que devait contenir les dossier n'était pas le meilleur moyens pour commencer la journée. Il n'allait pas encore faire exprès de s'attirer les foudres de Randy. Il ouvrit les deux dossiers sur son bureau, touché du geste de Randy de les lui faire partager. Randy se leva et posa encore des affiches sur le tableau. Déjà très professionnel à une heures à laquelle John ni verrais que du feu à tout les indices.

Randy se remit alors à son bureau et commença à écrire sur des feuilles blanches. John lui répertoriait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouvé, tout en observant le visage concentré de Randy. Quand ce dernier se releva et passa ses mains sur son visages en baillant, John le regarda une nouvelle fois et se lança.

- Merci pour hier soir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Mon cauchemar.

- J'allais pas te laissé, j'suis sans cœur, pas sans raison.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait les dortoir tu veux aller te reposer un peu ?

- Occupe toi de toi, tu veux ?

John baissa les yeux et se remit dans son dossier, Randy était fidèle à lui même. Les heures passèrent et les théories s'ajustait, John mettait les siennes dans un coin du tableau. A 10 heures, cela faisait maintenant, bien 2heures30 que les deux hommes griffonnait en silence, quand Tatiana toqua à leur porte.

- Les garçon, j'ai du nouveau sur l'homme en flamme d'hier soir. C'est Marcus McLaurens.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde ! Dit Randy,

- Non, Non, sa gourmette à permit de l'identifié, il est à l'hôpital dans un état vraiment critique.

- On doit tout reprendre du début, dit John.

- On doit remonté à la source et cette fois on va devoir faire vite, ajouta Randy.

- Les collègue de la brigade anti terrorisme on trouvé une enquête similaire à celle ci dans les archives, le gars avait fini immolé parce-qu'il n'avait pas mené à bien une histoire.

- Tu as le cerveau de ce traquenard ? Demanda Randy.

- Non mais il était ressorti un nom en particulier, Patrick Hanks.

- Hanks ? Mais attend c'est pas comme ça qu'il s'appel Oliver ? Demanda John.

- Oliver ? Ajouta Tatiana.

- Une longue histoire. Je vais l'appeler et lui demander de venir pour savoir si il le connait et surtout où il pourrait être.

John serra les poings, finalement il allait revoir Oliver. Randy sortis son téléphone et la carte que le jeune homme lui avait donnée. Il composa le numéro et s'éloigna un instant. Il revint en suite tout sourire, ses yeux se posèrent sur John qui avait une mine décomposée.

- Monsieur gros bras va venir ? Demanda John.

- Il arrive dans une demi heure, je pourrais l'interroger.

- Gaffe à trouvé un endroit sans caméra histoire de pas faire partager ça à tout le monde !

John se leva et sorti du bureau, Tatiana regarda Randy depuis son bureau, ce dernier leva les épaules signifiant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'avait John. Ce dernier revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau dans la main, Randy lui fit remarqué qu'il y avait une fontaine dans leur bureau, mais fut envoyer balader royalement. Il ne releva pas de toute façon, plus John serait dégoûté de lui, plus il partirait plus vite. Mais maintenant ? Était ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Il le regardait en coup de vent parfois, puis il se mit sur son ordinateur, cette fois ces question avaient besoin de réponses, il tapa le simple nom de Devon et juste à côté police de Boston, et tomba sur certain article de Journaux, un avis de décès puis un article sur un policier blessé lors d'un intervention musclée. C'était John. Il lut les différent article concernant Devon, et fut choqué de voir qu'il s'était sacrifié pour sauvé des enfants. Il descendit encore et encore, et vit les nombreux hommage que ses collègues lui avait fait. Il tomba ensuite sur une photo qui datait d'y il y à deux ans, John et lui bras dessus, bras dessous.

Plusieurs autres articles de journal portait en gros le nom des deux hommes. Surveillants les faits de John il finit par taper son nom dans les recherches de personnelle par états. Il sélectionna Boston et tomba sur toute la fiche de renseignement de John. Ses multiples décoration. Mais aussi son suivit médical, ses nombreux arrêts pour dépression. Son certificat de recensement, ainsi que le rapport de ses journées d'armée. Il était tombé sur un hommes des plus nerveux, et dangereux que l'armée ai pu accueillir pour trois jours. Il observa ensuite ses diplôme et ses hommages. Les parutions qu'il avait faite. Après John il se mit à chercher ce Devon, il retrouva sa page, et lui aussi n'était pas plus calme.

La demi heure passa et Oliver arriva, Randy quitta la totalité de ses recherches, et se leva pour accueillir le témoins. Ils se dirent bonjours les yeux dans les yeux, cette fièvre se ressentait, John se sentait en trop entre ses deux hommes qui s'observait. Oliver pris place sur un des siège et l'interrogatoire pu commencer. Randy usait de son charme, il se levait et s'asseyait légèrement sur son bureau, étendant ses jambes croisées et les bras croisés sur son torse. A chaque question, il les terminait par un sourire. Oliver, lui, regardait Randy droit dans les yeux, lui aussi usait de son charme pour séduire le jeune inspecteur qui finalement se laissa aller. Mais il appris tout de même qu'Oliver était le cousin de Patrick Hanks, mais qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était devenu, de plus qu'il n'était que cousin éloigné.

Randy pris sa veste sur son fauteuil, et Oliver se leva.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda John.

- Moins tu en saura, mieux de sera crois moi !

Randy partis alors avec Oliver, en le voyant passer Tatiana savait ce qui allait se passer, Randy allait rentrer chez lui accompagné d'Oliver et faire de ce temps perdu à la brigade, un pur merveille dans son lit. Elle le connaissait maintenant. John de son côté ruminait, Randy était partit avec lui. Son cœur était serré et meurtrie. Il était jaloux, mais cette fois, c'était visible. Il avait changer de visage et se posait des questions, il alluma son ordi et il se mit sur le mode recherches pour tenter de retrouvé les différents nom des dossiers, mais dans l'historique, il voyait s'afficher son nom et celui de Devon, il cliqua sur les paramètres et il pu avoir les renseignements sur le demandeur. Randy. Il vit rouge de suite. De quel droit il se permettait de faire des recherches sur lui et sur Devon. Il attendrait patiemment le retour de Randy et cette fois ça, ça ne passerait pas.

* * *

Randy était arrivé chez lui, accompagner d'Oliver, les deux hommes attendirent d'arriver devant la porte pour commencer à se chauffer. Oliver passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Randy caressant son dos, Randy ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et il entrèrent enfin dans le petit studio, enfin petit. En refermant la porte Randy se retrouva plaqué dessus, il eu juste le temps de fermer à clé, avant qu'Oliver ne plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes, c'était encore sans amour et sans douceur, Oliver était rapide dans tout ses gestes, Randy était lasser de la rapidité, il était au abonné absent et laissait faire son hôte. Ses lèvres assaillis par celle du déménageur. Il avait souvent envie de douceur, mais il ne disait rien et laissait ses hôtes mener. Il poussa Oliver jusqu'à son lit, son lit où John avait dormis hier soir. Ce même endroit où il avait fait preuve de tendresse pour la première fois en vers lui. L'endroit ou ils s'assirent fut celui ou Randy l'avait pris dans ses bras, ou ses larmes avait trempé son torse. Il ressentait encore tout la bonté qu'il avait ressentit, le bien de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Il enleva le t-shirt d'Oliver et le siens juste après, collant son torse contre le jeune déménageur, il voulait changer d'images, ne pas avoir celle de John au moment ou il ferrait l'amour à Oliver, enfin c'était un bien grand mot. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, apprécier le contact d'une langue bien trop brusque pour ses envies. Mais il se taisait et il en rajoutait lui aussi. Leurs jeans ne restèrent pas longtemps sur eux, Randy s'allongea attirant Oliver sur lui. Et si il avait fait la même chose avec John hier ? Si il avait mit ses remarques d'un côté et qu'il se serait laisser aller. Non. IL ne devait y penser. Les mains d'Oliver s'égarèrent sur ses hanches, le caressant cette fois plus doucement, lâchant les lèvres de Randy un instant, ce dernier mit sa main dans les cheveux d'Oliver et il l'embrassa dans le cou. L'image de John ne le quittait pas. Il sentit les mains d'Oliver se rapprocher de ses parties, pour ensuite passer directement dans son caleçon, il soupira d'envie, mordant doucement le cou de son partenaire d'une matinée, ce dernier exerçant de lent vas et viens, qui firent soupirer et gémir, le mur de méchanceté qu'était Randy.

Se sentant trop diminué, Randy inversa les positions, il se retrouva alors sur Oliver, il prit ses poignets et les monta au dessus de sa tête. Oliver ne parlait pas, mais était plutôt surpris de la nouvelle ardeur de Randy qui semblait plutôt passif au départ. C'était au tour de l'inspecteur de faire subir mille supplice au déménageur qui avait accepté de partager un moment avec lui. Il embrassa son cou, ses trapèzes, pour descendre jusqu'à torse, lécher distinctement une certaine partie de celui ci qui firent gémir un peu plus fort le jeune homme sous lui. Il le regarda adorant se genre de moment. Puis il descendit plus bas, et encore plus bas. Jusqu'à agrippé de ses dents la ceinture du boxer d'Oliver. Se dernier frissonna quand l'élastiques toucha sa peau. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Randy pour descendre le vêtement, ainsi que le siens. L'attente avait assez durée. Au temps en finit avec d'y prendre goût et de rouvrir bêtement les yeux sur un sans lendemain.

Il ne pris pas de temps pour le préparer, au final il s'en foutait. Il pensait à un autre homme, il avait un autre hommes dans la tête, il revoyait le sourire de John, sa tête d'abrutit, mais à la différence de lui, quelque part John était heureux dans sa vie, même si il avait eu un passer, son sourire parlait pour lui. Et puis son corps, son corps magnifique, seulement les quelques parties qu'il aurait voulus voir était cacher par son short, mais il était tellement attirant, tellement ... Différent des autres. Il secoua la tête discrètement pour reprendre contenance, puis il s'immisça en Oliver, ce dernier enroulant ses jambes au tour des hanches de Randy, ce dernier se redressa à genoux, bombant son torse. Il compris qu'il n'avait pas été excité par Oliver mais bien par les images d'un John en short. Et puis le tint sexy que la première image de lui, lui avait offert, torse nu et son pantalon ouvert, tenant sur ses hanches. Il fermait les yeux distinctement en entendant les gémissement d'Oliver, il façonnait John sous lui, serai ce les mêmes sensations ? Il continua ses lancés, encourager par un Oliver qui finalement faisait office de passe temps et au premier abords de jouet. Puisque celui pensé par Randy était John. Ses vas et viens s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'Oliver gémissait, Randy se sentait venir il augmenta alors la cadence de ses allées et retours dans le corps du déménageur. Il serrait les dents et fronçait les sourcils, il n'avait rien d'apaisant quand Oliver le regardait.

Ils arrivèrent à la fin, Randy avait essayer de l'oublier, de détruire son visage dans sa mémoire, mais rien n'y faisait le souvenir de leur étreinte non désiré hier soir le poursuivait. Même pas Oliver n'avait pu l'aider à l'oublier, il était imprégner de ce souvenirs lourd de conséquences. Ils finirent par jouir tout les deux, il n'y avait rien entre d'eux donc aucune belle fin, il avait crier simplement. Pas le nom de l'un, ni de l'autre, il n'y avait pas toute ses belles sensations, ses étoiles en plus. Non, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Seulement un petit sentiment de bien être d'avoir pus se faire "plaisir". Randy se retira sans douceur, il s'allongea en suite sur le dos. Oliver était silencieux. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Oliver se retourna finalement vers Randy qui regardait le plafond.

- C'était bien non ? Demanda t - il simplement.

- Ouais ça passe, dit Randy en regardant sa montre.

- Pile au moment ou je dois retourner bosser un vrais pro.

- J'en est derrière moi, émit Randy en se levant.

- J'peux t'embrasser ? Demanda Oliver.

- Généralement j'accorde pas, mais j'te fais grâce de cette fois.

Oliver leva les yeux et il accueillis les lèvres de Randy sur les siennes, un baisé doux et tendre. Avant que Randy ne se lève pour se rhabiller, Oliver en fit au tant, et c'est sans un mot que les deux hommes se quittèrent au coin de la rue. Randy reprit son chemin vers la brigade. Il gara sa voiture sur le parking, et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la brigade. Il pénétra dans les lieux et traversa la longue ligné de bureau avant d'arriver au sien, il fit un clin d'œil à Tatiana qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il entra en suite dans son bureau occuper par un John mauvais. Ce dernier se leva et baissa les stores, Randy le regarda faire et allait répliqué quand il fut méchamment plaqué contre le mur, les mains de John enserrant son col. Il regarda les yeux fou de John, son visage claire qui avait viré au rouge fureur. Randy posa ses mains sur celle de John, elles étaient tellement contractées que Randy frissonna, il sourit tant bien que mal.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda John.

- Y à une question là dedans ?

- Pourquoi tu as fais des recherches sur moi et sur Devon ?! Répond avant que je ne t'emplâtre !

- Je ne savais rien de toi, ni de ce Devon alors j'ai fais ce que toute personne intelligente fait.

- Non, les personnes intelligente vont poser des question et pas faire des recherches ! Tu as poussé le bouchons trop loin là ! Ne t'avise plus jamais à faire des recherches sur moi, mes amis, ou mon passé ou je te jure que tu finiras ta vie en fauteuil roulant et il te faudra des pailles pour manger !

- C'est lui le John qui est censé faire peur ? On est censé l'appeler comment Terminator ?

- Dit toi que t'as rien vu encore !

John le lâcha, Randy était encore choqué d'avoir vu John sous un autre jour, le fameux John dont lui même lui avait parlé, l'horreur même. Cette vision lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Il regagna son fauteuil et il s'y assit, allumant son ordinateur, il continua ses recherches, il observait John en même temps qui gardait son regards lourd de reproche en vers lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le soutenir.

- Randy ! John ! On à une alerte dans un entrepôt non loin du premier, un agent infiltré d'une autre unité à confirmer qu'il avait parlé de Marcus McLaurens !

- On y va.

Randy se leva et se mit devant la porte, John le regarda une nouvelle fois.

- Les unités T4, T6 et T9 avec nous ! Interventions imminentes à mon top, annonça Randy.

Les unités en questions se mirent en route avec les deux inspecteurs qui avaient pris une seule voiture, Randy était au volant. John ajustait son gilet par balle qu'il avait pris en partant.

- Tu as pas pris le tiens, dit John.

- J'ai pas besoin de cette merde, dit Randy.

- Jusqu'au jour ou tu te prendra une balle en plein dans la pierre qui te sert de cœur !

- Ce jour arrivera et je finirais dans une boite, mais c'est pas maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le fameux entrepôt, Randy ne se muni toujours pas de gilet. Les unités était en place, un fourgons de communication était arrivé. Randy chargeait son arme puis il se mit à l'entrée. Ils entendaient différentes voix qui parlait de tout et surtout de l'affaires. Randy fit quelque signe de la mains avant de commencé :

- GO GO GO !

Les équipes entrèrent les unes après les autres, mettant en joue les hommes présents dans cet entrepôt qui n'hésitèrent pas à faire feux. Randy répondait en tirant à tors et à travers, il défiait la mort en passant entre les balles, couvert par les unités d'intervention. John le suivait plus prudent. Alors que 5 4x4 leur fonçaient dessus, il sautèrent à l'arrière d'une grosse caisse, Randy se releva de suite. Un homme en noir et cagoulé, tirait depuis le 4x4, le jeune inspecteur allait répliquer alors que la balle lui allait directement dessus. John sauta sur lui et il le plaqua au sol, le protégeant.

- Ca va sauté ! Quittez le bâtiment ! Lança un des hommes d'une des unités.

- Randy ! John ! Appela un autre.

Alors que les unités partaient sous obligations de leur chef de section le bâtiment explosa, une explosions de petit ampleur, mais assez ravageuse pour détruire la moitié du bâtiment. Les détonations passé, on entendait Randy tousser, presque s'étouffé, il avait les yeux rouges et il était couvert de gravats, de poussières. Il toussa encore avant de se mettre à chercher John. Il vit sa main dépasser et il commença à soulever les pierres qui recouvrait l'inspecteur Cena. Il le vit allongé sur le ventre, il le releva, John reprit connaissance sans mal, toussant à son tour, ayant la gorge pleine de poussière.

- Ca va ? Demanda Randy. Tu saignes de l'oreille ! Je ...

- A cause de qui on se le demande !

Randy sursauté et évité de justesse le point de John qui allait s'effondrer sur lui. Randy le regarda, désemparé. Ils entendirent les sirène de pompier, John se tenait l'oreille, une douleur lui tiraillait les tympans et la tête. Si il avait eu Randy entre les mains il l'aurait tué sans état d'âme. Les pompiers arrivèrent et recouvrirent les deux hommes avec des couvertures, il les firent sortir et commencèrent à éteindre le brasier. John était entre les mains des pompiers, Randy était sur un banc lui aussi examiné par les pompiers, il était qu'égratigné, par chance. Mais John lui. Il regardait les pompier s'activé au tour de lui, il n'entendait rien, il était trop loin, mais il voyait John pointer son oreille et se frotté les yeux. Il finit par se demander si il devait se rapprocher pour demander des nouvelles de John, mais finalement il se dit que les pompiers étaient bien suffisant tout au tour de lui. Il laissa alors partir l'ambulance décrétant que John était en de bonne mains.

Il refusa les autres soin envoyant balader les pompiers, il avait les yeux lourd, et le cœur ampli de culpabilité, merde, John l'avait sauvé et avait faillit en payer de sa propre vie, combien passerait - il encore pour lui ?

Il pris sa voiture et partis sans un autre regards pour l'entrepôt en flamme, il ne prévint même pas les unités présentes, il partis tout simplement. Pour la première fois de sa vie peut être, il s'en voulait, mais il s'en voulait à se miner toute la soirée. Trop inquiet intérieurement il se rendit à l'hôpital et s'assit sur les fauteuils dans la salle d'attente. Les gens se retournait lui, il était salle et semblait perdu, mais au contraire il savait où il était.

Quand il reconnut les pompiers qui avait emmené John il se leva, et partit vers eux.

- Excusez moi, vous avez amené un inspecteur de police y à pas moins de 10 minutes. Comment il va ?

- Il à été prit en charge demander au bureau des admissions.

Randy les remercia et se dirigea vers le bureau en questions, il attendit le temps que les autres personnes passes, il ne voyait pas John dans le couloir. Quand se fut à son tour, il se mit devant la vitre.

- Bonsoir un inspecteur de police à été admis y à 10 minutes, je peux avoir des nouvelles s'il vous plaît ?

- Vous êtes un proche ? Demanda la femme.

- Son coéquipier.

- Ah, et bien, monsieur Cena à subit la détonations de plein fouet il été admit au ORL pour un surdité partielle de l'oreille droite. Vous voulez sa chambre ?

- Non, non, merci, ne lui dite pas que je suis venu. Bonne soirée.

Randy partit finalement, il reprit sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte sur son studio sombre et partit directement dans la salle de bain, il en ressortis simplement habiller d'un caleçon avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond et pensait à John. Il lui avait sauvé la vie encore une fois, mais il avait payer d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Il n'entendait plus d'une oreille. Il s'en voulait atrocement, peut être sa carrière allait prendre fin, ne rien entendre d'une oreille était un handicape chez un policier, il se posait encore des questions. N'était il bon qu'à faire souffrir au tour de lui ? John ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Cette pensées ne lui fit pas le même effet qu'avant, il n'avait plus envie que John parte, du moins plus tellement. Il ne voulait pas avoir de licenciement contraint d'un inspecteur passionné sur les bras, il ne voulait pas être le responsable de tout ça, mais maintenant il l'était et rien ni personne ne pourrais changer ça.

Il regarda son téléphone et se demanda une nouvelle si il ne devait pas appeler John. Non, se serait montrer qu'il était inquiet, puis John avait besoin de tout mais pas de lui certainement pas de lui.

Il était maintenant diminué, totalement dénues de tout bon sens, il repensait à tout en même temps, mais surtout à son inconscience, et une phrase de John lui revint, c'est sur celle ci qu'il ferma les yeux avant de trouver un sommeil perturbé. Cette phrases lui faisait écho tout la nuit le réveillant à tout les heures :

" **Son inconscience à eu raison de lui, il est mort en intervention ...** "

A suivre ! Bisous à vous et macii beaucoup !

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui verrons une deuxième fois ce chapitre, je l'ai momentanément remit aux archives, je promet de me rattraper, ça me donne du retard, mais je ferrais vite pour l'autre. Le sixième sera aussi posté une deuxième fois. Encore désolée...


	6. Chapter 6

John était rentré au alentour de 7 heures du matin, il avait appelé une unité pour le ramené, plutôt crever tout seul que d'appeler ce connard prétentieux et arrogant qu'était Randy, il était rentré chez lui, fatigué et énervé. Il n'entendait pratiquement plus de son oreille droite. Il se changea vite fait, cette merde n'allait pas l'empêcher de reprendre son boulot, mais cette fois Randy allait comprendre que John n'était pas faible, loin de là. Et il allait se prendre lui aussi des reproches à tors et à travers, il lui ferrais regretter ses menaces et sa méchanceté à temps plein et son inconscience. Si il ne voulait pas comprendre et bien John n'allait plus risquer ça vie pour lui, pourquoi le ferrait - il d'ailleurs ? Pour n'avoir en retour qu'un visage arrogant. Il sortit de chez lui et pris sa voiture, il avait cette gêne atroce qui le dérangeait, ne plus rien entendre des sons amplifiés dans un petit appareil, qu'il ne pensait pas porter avant ses 80 ans. Ça le perturbait, il en avait déjà marre.

Arrivé à la brigade, il vit que Randy était déjà là. Cette tête de con n'avait même pas daigner, prendre de ses nouvelles. Quoi que, le voir passer la porte de la chambre l'aurait mit dans une rage folle et il se serait sans doute défouler sur le magnifique corps de Randy, qui maintenant ne lui était que banal. Ce connard n'aurait sans doute même pas le cran de s'excuser. Il attendait de voir quel regard il aurait sur lui, quel parole il lui lancerait, il n'en fallait que très peu pour qu'il lui saute à la gorge. Sa colère était immense et Randy n'avait aucune idée du merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré. John passa la porte de la brigade, de suite les équipes de terrain d'hier soir, demandèrent de ses nouvelles, il leur cacha le verdict des docteurs, conscient que sa alerterait son chef, et il ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite. Il les rassura et avança jusqu'au bureau ou Randy se tenait debout devant un deuxième tableau. Trois tableau était maintenant placés. John ne lui dit même pas bonjours, Randy se retourna pour voir qui était rentré, son regard le trahis, John pu voir la culpabilité, son regard à lui ne fut qu'assassin, sans compassion, rien, vide de toute bonté. Randy détourna son regards, mais il ne pu parler.

L'inspecteur Orton devait reprendre ses esprits, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à s'en vouloir, après tout, John n'avait pas eu pour obligations, ou pour ordre de lui sauté dessus, il l'avait choisi. Si il ne l'avait pas fait tout serais comme avant, il serait mort, ou peut être avec un miracle vivant. Mais rien n'aurait changé pour au tant. Il ne devait pas perdre le fil de l'enquête, perdre ses doutes, et ses inquiétudes, sa mauvaise humeur et son caractère fort. Cena était grand et pouvait décider de sa vie tout seul, si il s'était abstenu de lui sauté dessus pour jouer les justiciers, il ne serait pas dans cet état, aussi triste soit il. Alors il se retourna et le regarda. De toute façon à un moment ou un autre il devrait lui faire face, malgré ses craintes, il devait le faire.

- Bonjours, hein, lança Randy.

- Parce-que tu crois que c'est un bon jour ? Répondit John jouant sur les mots.

- Bah j'en sais rien si tu t'es lever du pied gauche c'est pas ma faute hein.

- Je me suis lever certes, je n'ai tout simplement pas dormis, j'espère que certaine images ne t'aurons pas perturbé pour toi.

- J'ai dormis comme un ange ! Menti Randy. Merci de t'en soucier.

- Au moins un se souci de l'autre !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te plaindre ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Pas me plaindre mais me remercier, sans moi tu serais mort !

- Parce-que tu crois que ça me fais peur ? Mais sors toi cette idée de la tête. Ce que tu as fais n'à strictement servit à rien, TU t'es mit en danger, je me fou de ce qui aurait bien pu t'arriver. Tu crois que je t'aurais sauvé, mais alors tu n'as toujours rien compris ou alors tu as plutôt mal entendu !

- C'est claire que pour entendre prépare toi à répété les choses deux fois !

Randy ne sus quoi répondre, la triste réalité lui revint. Son mur de défense tomba d'un seul coup. Il n'y avait plus pensé John était sourd d'une oreille. Ce pendant il ne devait pas montrer qu'il le savait et répliqua sans honte, ni compassion mais une grosse douleur tiraillant son cœur déjà massacrer :

- Même trois fois pour te faire enfin partir !

John renonça à se lever, il soupira et se remit dans un dossier, Randy sorti du bureau et parti dans les vestiaires, il s'assit sur un banc et regarda un casier en particulier, ce n'était pas le sien mais il lui rappelait tellement de chose, tellement de faux souvenir. Mais certains vrais aussi. Il baissa les yeux et soupira, son cœur en avait marre. Mais maintenant il devait se relever et reprendre la où il en était, cette histoire était finit, son passé était enterré, il le gardait tasser en lui, comme un vieux livre que l'ont aurait brûlé, ce chapitre de sa vie était en cendre. Il retourna dans son bureau, le sourire à l'envers. Son bureau juste en face de celui de John n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se sentait fusiller, il savait que John le regardait, mais il ne relevait pas. Il faisait comme si il l'ignorait mais le regard de tueur qu'il sentait sur lui, lui fit froid dans le dos. Il continuait de regarder ses dossiers et tenter de trouver des relations dans toute ses choses. Mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs, l'esprit au souvenir. Il sentait que son démon du passé revenait, il regrettait se temps, ne pas avoir pu le raisonné, cet homme sont il "ignorait" le nom maintenant. Il se détruisait en pensant que beaucoup chose aurait pu être évité, qu'une partie de sa vie ne lui aurait pas été ôtée, il se sentait coupable jour après jours des atrocité de la prison, de ces faits et gestes dans ses endroits sombre, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir mit en enfer et l'avoir laisser pour mort avant l'heure qui s'était révélée plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait pensé mais pourtant il vivait ou survivait. Peut être sa méchanceté le faisait vivre, et garder le nord.

A chaque heures s'ajoutait une dose de remord, quand finalement l'inspecteur Orton se leva au alentour de onze heures, l'heure d'aller cueillir leur prochains suspect. Il partit seul sans informé John de l'endroit ou il allait. Il entra dans sa voiture, la tête pleine de souvenirs, il mit de la musique, three days grace, world so cold. IL s'enivrait de la musique, le temps du trajet. Quand il arriva devant l'immeuble de Patrick Hanks, il gara sa voiture et en sortis les mains dans les poches, l'air décontracté, il ne faisait pas flic à ce moment là. Il monta les étages, par les escaliers. Il arriva devant la porte, et toqua tout naturellement. L'homme ouvrit, la quarantaine, le visage mauvais, il allait gueuler sur Randy quand ce dernier lui décrocha un direct dans la mâchoire, sans raison, mais il devait passer ses nerfs, pas sur John il ne le pouvait pas, alors le premier con qu'il trouverai serait son passe temps favoris. Il plaqua l'homme contre le mur, sans s'assurer que l'homme était bien le suspect en question. Mais il s'en foutait. Il le fit passer dans la cours de chez lui menottes au poignet et il le mit dans la voiture.

- Juste pour être sûr, dit il. Vous êtes Patrick Hanks ?

- Bravo du con !

Randy sourit fière de lui. Il démarra et coupa la musique, ramenant sa prise à la brigade. Il se remit à son emplacement et il traîna l'homme entre l'allée des bureaux, tous le regardait. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps, comme son chef le regardait, il toqua à la vitre de son bureau et fit signe à John de ce ramener. Ce dernier sorti il avait mal à la tête. Il rejoint Randy dans le box des interrogatoire, et il le laissa diriger. Mais il remarqua vite la mâchoire balafrer de l'homme. Randy avait du le frapper. De la violence sans doute facile, vu que Randy ne faisait état d'aucune blessure. Il secoua sa tête, d'un geste exaspérer. Randy le remarqua mais il ne releva pas. Il enleva les menottes à l'homme et il les remit dans sa poche.

- Alors, monsieur Patrick Hanks, vous devez être au courant des quelques explosions qui ont eu lieu dernièrement ? Demanda Randy.

- Jusqu'à maintenant non.

- Aller, un homme est mort dans les même condition qu'i ans, affaires dans laquelle vous étiez impliqué.

- Et j'ai été relaxer pauvre con.

- Ah oui ! Je m'en rappel maintenant, elles étaient bonne celle de votre avocat ? ... Vous savez passer sous un bureau c'est cruel.

L'homme se leva, et rendit, entre autre sa droite à Randy. Ce dernier lécha le sang de lèvres, et regarda Patrick avec un sourire de psychopathe, John commençait vraiment à ce demander si Randy ne voulait pas mourir vite.

- Bon cogneur, j'vous la rend pas on dira qu'on est quitte, maintenant finit la cour de récré et on parle un peu, nous avons la chance d'avoir un psychologue avec nous, besoin de vous alléger la conscience ? Demanda Randy en visant John.

- J'ai besoin d'alléger ma colère j'peu t'en mettre une ? Demanda John.

- Ta un pré avis de décès parce-que tu ferras pas long feu après.

La porte s'ouvrit, un homme en costume arriva, lâchant clairement :

- Orton, dans mon bureau !

Le chef de la brigade, le commissaire divisionnaire. Randy souffla et sortis de la pièce laissant John avec l'homme qu'il avait emmener. Le sermon de Randy s'entendait jusqu'à dans la pièce principale, les équipe présente regardait Tatiana qui désespérait de voir son ami dans une tel situation. Ce fut un Randy vexé, qui partit dans son bureau. Tatiana se leva pour aller le voir, elle entra et tomba sur un Randy enragé, la tête appuyée contre le mur. IL se calmait doucement, la jeune femme s'approcha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'aider à se détendre. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui.

De son côté John avait du mal à faire parler Patrick, il ne voulait rien dire et il garderait très certainement le silence. Alors si il ne voulait pas parler, John lui tendit une feuille et un stylo. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

- On se sens moins coupable en écrivant.

L'homme n'émit aucun bruit, aucun son n'allait sortir de sa bouche, il écrivit alors une adresse, et un nom. Ce nom tant convoité, le cerveau de toute cette mascarade, le fin mot de l'histoire. La dernière ligne droit. Il confirma ses pensée, en mettant deux mot en dessous, les même que ce qu'avait prononcé les deux jeunes hommes arrêtés précédemment, Big Boss. John pris le papier et il se leva fière de lui. Il dit au garde de l'emmener en cellule et lui repartis dans le bureau. Il n'y avait que Randy, Tatiana était assise. Il se rapprocha de son coéquipier, qui d'un seul coup recula son fauteuil évitant tout contact avec lui. John souffla et posa le papier sur son bureau. Randy le prit. Une rage folle monta en lui. Et sa confiance s'évapora encore plus. Comment se faisait il qu'en sa présence, l'homme ne parlait pas, mais qu'avec John il avait parlé. Quelque chose lui rappelait ses démons et il allait pouvoir se confirmer à lui même qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance.

John le regarda et décida de lui esquisser en sourire en guise de victoire, Randy ne répondit même pas, il se leva et le toisa de sa hauteur, il colla le post it sur le tableau, tout en haut de ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une chaîne alimentaire. Il manquait encore de précision, mais tout touchait à son but. Et Randy avait encore plus de doute, plus de réserve, sa compassion avait soudain disparu. Mais au fond, bien au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il se faisait des idées, que son passé l'obnubilait et que son vécu l'empêchait de croire en son nouveau coéquipier, il souffrait d'être au tant craintif, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, sa vie en avait décidé ainsi.

Les deux hommes se rassirent, toujours dans le silence, Randy épiait les faits et geste de John qui se résumais qu'à griffonner sur une feuille, se toucher le front, et geindre de douleur. Finalement Randy se leva, ouvrit un placard, et toucher par les plaintes de John, aussi silencieuse soient elles, il pris un tube de cachet, il les lui lança devant le faisant sursauté.

- C'est gavant de t'entendre, y en à qui se concentre, dit il.

- Merci.

John se fit un cachet un nouvelle fois touché par l'attitude de Randy, même si la phrase décevant était tout de même arriver, il avait quand même dénier se déplacer pour lui prendre des cachets, il était tellement perturber que John n'arrivait même plus à le cerner. Randy se rassit et continua ses recherches. Tatiana arriva en trombe dans leur bureau.

- Les garçons on à une alerte à la bombe dans un cinéma !

- J'y vais, dit Randy.

- Je viens ! Ajouta John.

- Non ! Tu ne bouges pas de là ! Je te veux loin de moi !

- Si j'aurais voulu ne rien faire je serai resté chez moi.

Sous le regard de son chef, Randy se tut et ne dit plus rien, John le suivit alors. Ils montèrent tout les deux dans la voitures de Randy. Sur la route ils ne parlaient pas, John se massait les tempes. Les démineurs les suivait enfin. Quelque unité allaient plus vite pour procéder au évacuations, et enfin une rue pleine à craquée de St Louis, vit arriver les camions des démineurs et les deux inspecteurs. Ces deux là sortirent la voiture en même temps. Par miracle Randy était équiper de son gilet par belle, ce que John ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le cinéma évacué, Randy et John entrèrent tout de même pour s'assurer de la sûreté des lieux. Ils suivirent les démineurs jusqu'à l'objets de leur peur, et virent l'énorme bombe au milieu de la salle de diffusion, John regardait l'objet peu rassurer et Randy gardait les bras croisés, le regards fixe, mais l'inquiétude était à l'intérieur. Deux démineur les firent sortir, se retrouvant dehors, ils attendaient le verdict. John qui voulait faire le premier pas demanda :

- Tu crois qu'ils vont la désamorcer ?

- Attend j'm'appel la bombe j'vais te renseigner, répondit Randy.

John renfrogna sa colère. Il serra le poings et regarda en face de lui. Au bout d'une demi heure les démineurs quittèrent le bâtiment le sourire au lèvre et des paver de bombe dans la main, on y voyait des bâtons de dynamite qui en faite :

- Alerte à la bombe hein ? C'est de la pâte à modelé et des tout petit rondins de bois, dit un des démineurs.

- Quoi ?! Demandèrent les deux hommes.

Un des démineurs écrasa un des pavé et un autre tapa sur la tête de Randy avec un des rondins. Il sourit et répliqua :

- Vous voyez rien à craindre, aller faite les rentrer, y à un bon film à la carte !

Randy leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait jamais aimer ces équipes là, tous plus âgés que lui, mais plus débile les uns que les autres. John le regarda, il gardait son rire en lui, Randy posa ses yeux sur lui et grogna. Ils regagnèrent la voiture.

- Centrale à Orton.

- Orton à centrale j'écoute.

- Une banque vient de se faire braqué, les suspects partent en direction d'une ancienne scierie.

- On y va.

- Ce sont nos hommes ? Demanda John.

- Mais tu as pas compris que je ne suis pas devin ?!

- A ce moment tu aurais dû répondre, on va bien voir. Enfin c'est ce qu'aurait dit Devon.

- J'm'appel Randy, pas Devon retient au moins ça de la journée.

- Finalement il était différent de toi. Moins con.

- La preuve, je suis toujours vivant !

Cette fois John fut offusqué, il serra les dents et se retenait de sauté sur Randy simplement parce qu'il conduisait. Mais quand il serait sortis, son poings n'allait plus au tant le démanger. Justement la course poursuite commença, Randy était derrière deux fourgons noir, les collant atrocement. John s'accrochait, avant de sortir son arme et de tirer par la fenêtre, dans le seul but de toucher les pneu. Il en eu un, qui fit dévier un des fourgon et foncer droit un arbre, ce qui laissa le temps à une autre unité non loin de les attraper. L'autre s'arrêta à la scierie, tentant maintenant de repousser les deux inspecteur grâce à le arme. Randy sortis de la voiture, et avança arme au point. Il ne vit pas les autres filer, ce que John remarqua, il n'en restait que quelque uns qui avaient été abandonné.

Les deux inspecteurs se séparèrent, John avait des les échos des différents bruits dans son appareils, ce qui le perturbait, il tournait la tête à droite à gauche, la levait parfois. Il se sentait assailli de tout les côtés. Deux détonations se firent entendre, suivi d'une troisième, il paniqua et chercha Randy du regard. Ce dernier avait abattu deux hommes, il avançait prudemment un bras le long du corps, touché d'une balle dans l'épaule, il sen foutait ce n'était pas bien grave. Il arriva au niveau de John, et vit un des hommes qui le visait.

John.

Il n'entend rien.

Il ne la pas vue.

Il va mourir.

Randy tira, abattant l'homme sur le coup. John se retourna rapidement et vit Randy son arme en joue. Il détourna le regard et celui ci se posa sur l'homme à terre. Randy l'avait sauvé, il regarda une nouvelle fois l'inspecteur Orton blessé à l'épaule droite, il se rapprocha de lui.

- Non, ne me touche pas. Je viens de te sauvé la vie, je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi.

- Tu es blessés.

- Appel les secours, mais ne me touche pas.

John s'exécuta et attendis en silence avec Randy, un ambulance arriva. Les pompiers présents prirent en charge Randy, il fermèrent les portes et retirèrent la balle sur place à la demande du jeune inspecteur, que l'ont entendit hurler même à l'extérieur. John fini par partir sans demander de nouvelle de Randy. Ce dernier refusant tout les soins pour son épaule, il demanda un simple bandage.

John rentra à la brigade où certainement Randy ne reviendrait pas. Il regardait le mur, et ce demandait si Randy n'était pas plus atteint que Devon, plus dangereux, plus inconscient. Il ne reculait vraiment devant rien, et cherchait parfois à se faire tuer. Certaines chose que Randy faisait Devon les avait faite, mais jamais au tant d'inconscience. John s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, son coéquipier d'en temps était fou, mais totalement fou, mais il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'au tant de machiavélisme en vers lui même. Il se dit alors que Randy avait peut être un trop plein dans sa vie, mais en étant si jeune ce serait de la folie. Un homme aussi désirable pouvait facilement fondé quelque chose de ses mains, encrée quelqu'un dans son cœur si il en avait un. Il devait sans doute en avoir un, certes entourés de barbelé et saignant à plein temps, quelque chose avait du le rendre comme ça, le rendre aussi destructeur. Autodestructeur. Il ne se rappelait pas que Devon ai été une fois aussi cruel en vers lui - même. Au faite, il comparaît Randy à Devon pour leur ressemblance de caractère, mais certains traits certains bien marqué à Randy.

De son côté Randy avait eu vent de la fuite des autres suspects, a peine sortis de l'ambulance il refit le chemin vers la brigade pour tenter de les retrouver, ce pendant il n'aurait rien et ils s'en doutait. Cette histoire commençait à lui chauffer le système, et bientôt toute ses réserve de lucidité serait grillé, il repartirait dans sa lancé, la devise des pompier refaite, arrêter ou périr, son frère le détestait pour avoir piquer leur devise d'ailleurs. Mais elle était propre à Randy celle ci.

Il arriva et passa la longue ligne de bureau, son épaule en l'aire le faisait souffrir, mais un belle ne faisait toujours pas du bien, et il le savait. A peine allait il passer la porte de son bureau que son chef sortis du sien, Randy avait tout tenté pour caché son bandage mais son t-shirt trou avait vendu la mèche.

- Orton vous dégagez chez vous jusqu'à demain matin.

- Chef j'ai deux dose de morphine dans le bras, je crois que ...

- Dégagez.

Il ne discuta pas plus et entra dans le bureau, prenant les quelques dossiers sur son bureau, il les porta d'une main et John se leva.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non.

Puis l'inspecteur Orton partit, John remarqua aussi la ressemblance que Randy avait avec Devon quand celui ci était blesser, cette même hargne diriger vers personne mais uniquement en vers lui même, c'était à voir dans le regard de Randy au moment de partir il s'en voulait d'avoir été blessé. Quelque part John se sentait responsable, mais pas tant que ça, Randy reviendrait demain, sûrement bourré de cachets, mais il reviendrait. Puis dans un petit coin de son cœur, John était content, Randy avait enfin les retombées de l'inconscience, ce jour de convalescence pourrais lui servir de leçon. Visiblement non, car avec le nombre de dossier qu'il était parti il n'allait certainement pas se reposer.

Ce pendant l'inspecteur Cena se remit dans ses recherches, et avançait petit à petit. Heureusement, les dossiers étaient en doubles il avait donc la possibilité de feuilleté les même qu'avaient pris Randy. Et plus heures passait plus sa théorie avançait. Mais quand vint la fin de son service, il rangea tout et partit, il hésita à passer voir Randy, mais avec la colère que devait sans doute décuplé ce dernier, il se dit que rentrer chez lui serai mieux alors, il pris la route et rentra directement. Quelque chose l'interpellait. Une voiture était au coin de sa rue, comme si quelqu'un le surveillait. Il ne fit pas cas et monta dans son appartement.

Il ne se doutait pas que l'homme qui était garer au coin de sa rue, il le connaissait bien, et depuis peu en plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy s'était couché tard et le réveil était plutôt douloureux, à peine réveillé il râla voyant le sang qui avait dégouliné sur son lit, chance pour lui le couvre lit était claire, il aurait au moins une raison d'en mettre un foncé. Il se leva et partis dans la douche, il se doucha difficilement et sortit. Sa plait saignait à nouveau. En bon sadique il appuyait comme un damné sur la plait, dans le seul but de faire arrêter le saignement, mais il ne faisait que l'accroître, foutant du sang partout dans sa salle bain, qu'il ne pourrait nettoyer que ce soir. Il fit un truc rapide qui ressemblait de loin à un pansement. Il s'habilla, criant au moment de placer son harnais, par dessus son t-shirt qui ... Qu'il dû rechanger car le sang avait encore coulé. Il lança un jurons exaspérer, et partis dans sa chambre, jamais une balle ne l'avait au tant énervé, certes, il ne s'en était jamais pris dans l'épaule. Il repartis dans la salle de bain, se foutant une compresse et 4 sparadrap, il passa un t-shirt noir sur son torse et pus enfin placer son harnais dans un nouveau cri, mais il le plaça cette fois. Il pris son portable et il le regarda, il avait un message. Auquel il répondis brièvement, avec un sourire, c'était à noter. Il sortis de chez lui, les nerfs toujours en boule. Il s'arrêta au café en bas de chez lui. Il remercia un instant les services de Police de faire à chaque fois un double des dossiers, car il les avait oublier en haut. Il entra dans sa voiture et posa son café sur le porte verre.

John était déjà prêt et prompt à partir. Il repensait à la voiture d'hier soir, elle n'y était jamais d'habitude, peut être un de ces nouveaux voisins, ou des jeune qui avait eu envie de faire des trucs tranquillement, dans une voiture, honte à celui qui avait proposer ça à deux pas d'un hôtel. Il prit sa voiture et arriva à la brigade, au moment de s'engager il coupa la route à une voiture qui entrait elle aussi, manque de peau pour lui, il ne connaissait que trop le conducteur. A peine garé, Randy sortit en furie.

- C'est une manie chez toi hein, tu es obliger de passer en premier ! Lança l'inspecteur Orton.

- Ca va, ca va, ne cris pas, je suis sourd d'une seul oreille pas des deux, bonjours Randy ça va tu as bien dormis ? Et ton épaule alors ?

- Ouh, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te faire bouffer le bêton.

- Une épaule en vrille très certainement, monsieur je fonce la tête baissé.

- Tu vas te retrouver avec la tête entre tes miches Cena fait gaffe à toi.

- Mais oui, mais oui, aller, tu circule l'infirme ? Lança Cena avec un sourire.

S'en fut trop pour les nerfs de Randy, il allait lui lancer un gauche dans la mâchoire mais le mouvement fit réveiller sa douleur et l'intensifia. Il se tordait de douleur.

- Voilà c'est ça quand on veux jouer les brutes. Tu avances maintenant ?

Cette phrases ramena de vieux démons à Randy. Mais il ne dit rien, trop diminuer par la douleur, il ne ferrait que s'énerver et répondrait par la violence de plus sans intelligence. John passa devant lui et entra dans la brigade, Randy le suivi de peu. Ils arrivèrent tout les deux dans leur bureau, John pris place sur son fauteuil randy sur le sien. Pour eux c'était peut être la dernière jour sur cette enquête monstrueuse. Ils se mirent de suite dans leurs papiers, Tatiana qui était arrivée en retard entra dans leur bureau.

- Bonjours les garçons, dit elle.

- Salut, répondirent -ils en même temps.

- Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous deux, Marcus McLaurens est décédé suite à ses brûlures, il est mort dans la nuit.

- Et merd'AAAH !

- N'essais pas de frapper dans tout ta pas la conditions pour, putain faut tout te dire à toi hein ! Dit John.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? Demanda Tatiana.

- J'me suis pris une balle hier, les pompiers l'ont sortis sans mal, mais moi j'ai mal.

- Les pompiers, tu n'as eu aucune intervention chirurgicale ?! Demanda John.

- Bah non, j'suis rentré directement.

- Tu es cinglé !

- C'est moi eux ils voulaient m'emmené à l'hôpital, mais j'ai refusé, une intervention me mettrait en arrêt.

- Arrêt où pas tu as mal agit !

- Mais je t'en pose pas des question, tu m'envoyais chier jusqu'à maintenant, que je sois bien ou mal ça me regarde ! Alors si j'ai eu envie de me faire charcuté à vif au lieu de la faire dans un bloc c'est mon histoire !

- J'te dis rien ça me confirme que t'es inconscient au plus haut niveau ! Ca va être galère de bosser avec toi !

- Dégage je ne te retiens pas !

- Hey ! Ca va là, John relève le pied, mais Randy, il à tout de même raison, va à l'infirmerie voir si ils ont pas de morphine ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Morphine égale rapport, rapport égale McClain en colère, McClain en colère égal problème, et problème égal à suspension. Je reformule ou ça va aller ?

- Oh je t'en pris, tu es le chouchou du boss, alors nous la fait pas à nous hein ! Dit Tatiana.

- Je ne suis pas le chouchou !

- D'accord, tu n'es pas le chouchou, mais tu fais parti de ses préférés. Alors ...

- Alors rien Tatiana, je vais bien, mon épaule me fait mal, mais ça va aller.

- Au puis fait comme tu veux, ta jamais voulu nous écouter ! Et pourtant il se trompait rarement !

- Ouais mais maintenant il n'est plus là, alors commence pas avec ça.

Tatiana sortit du bureau, Randy mit cette fois un coup avec son bras valide, il souffla. John le regardai, ses yeux avait un fausse lueur énervé, au faite il était tellement percé de sentiments qu'il ne pu déterminé ce qui était plus fort. La fatigue de l'enquête commençait à se faire ressentir, John la sentait lui même, lire les même choses le tuai, voir et comprendre les mêmes choses que les jours passés l'énervait, ils tournaient en ronds tout les deux ce qui les poussaient à haïr les responsables. Randy était perturbé de voir que John gardait son calme, qu'il ne pétait pas les plombs alors qu'il l'avait cherché plusieurs fois et que l'enquête avançait doucement, il désespérai, et commençait à se lasser de faire le mal entre eux. Il se promis mentalement de faire un effort, de ne pas être trop brusque dans ses paroles, se connaissant ils avait que cette promesse était du vent, mais il se la faisait quand même histoire d'essayer, ce pendant il n'oubliait pas dans le creux de sa mémoire, que John était bizarre, les choses avançait plus vite pour lui que pour le jeune inspecteur, sa confiance n'avait pas changé de niveau, elle n'était classer sur aucune échelle, c'était le néant complet.

Il regardait souvent ses feuilles et voyait que quelque détails qui ne figurait pas dans les dossiers était marqués. Il était pessimiste. Il surveillait John le plus possible. Quand midi sonna les deux hommes arrivèrent à une certaines conclusion, lançant les recherches John s'accorda une pause. Il regarda Randy qui serrait les dents sous la douleur. Il pris le tube d'aspirine sur son bureau et le tira à Randy qui le regarda.

- T'es chiant, prend ça et tais toi.

Randy fusilla John et écarta les cachets, il avait trop d'orgueil pour accepter, il serra une nouvelle fois les dents et se tut. Il continuait sa paperasse, sous les yeux de John, ce dernier attristé de voir un homme comme Randy, bouffé par l'orgueil de ne rien accepter ou demander. Il soupira quand il vit le jeune homme poser sa tête sur la table et se tenir l'épaule, John se leva et il se mit à côté du bureau du jeune inspecteur et dit :

- Ecoute Randy, honnêtement va te reposé, tu tiens plus, et t'as mal en surplus, dit John.

Randy vit rouge, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, pas assez pour l'empêcher de sauté sur John, il allait le frapper quand John s'écarta pour évité le coup, Randy revint à la charge de suite après, trop prévenant John lui bloqua les deux bras dans le dos collant son torse contre celui ci. Il le maintint avec force, avec le Randy se débattait comme un forcené. John rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille d'un Randy enragé.

- Calme toi, Randy, chuchota t - il.

- Lâche moi ! Je vais te refaire le portrait sale con !

John serra ses bras une nouvelle fois faisant hurler le jeune inspecteur, ce dernier se calma serrant les dents sous la douleur. John vit que son t-shirt commençait à se tremper, la blessure saignait une nouvelle fois. Randy ferma les yeux et geint sous la douleur.

- Tu me fais mal là ...

- Viens avec moi.

En tenant le poignet du bras valide de l'inspecteur Orton, John le traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau après avoir pris la mallette de secours. Il fit asseoir Randy sur le rebord des lavabo, il l'aida à retirer son t-shirt en maintenant son bras, il d'abord passa le bras valide de Randy pour le faire sortir, en suite il lui fit passer la tête, pour enfin faire glisser son t-shirt sur son bras blesser, la plait était bien ouverte il regarda le jeune homme s'en voulant un peu, mais il avait du bien serrer. Il alluma l'eau et passa un une compresse sous l'eau pour désinfecté la plait et stoppé la petit hémorragie, il était doux. Randy le regardait faire sans rien dire.

- Sa risque de piquer un peu je suis désolé, dit John.

Il imbiba le coton d'alcool et le plaça sur la plait de Randy, qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier, ses yeux plissés laissèrent rouler deux petites larmes, John s'empressa de les sécher.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais tu était tellement en colère j'ai pas pu faire autrement.

- Tu .. as bien fais.

John souri et releva le coton, il vérifia que rien n'était rester au alentour et sur la plait, il mit en suite une compresse imbiber d'eau oxygéner sur la plait et il scotcha des bouts de sparadraps sur la compresse pour la faire tenir.

- Tu as un autre t-shirt ?

- Dans mon casier.

- Viens on va le prendre, et je t'aiderais à l'enfiler pour ne pas tout arracher.

- Tu n'es pas obligé ...

- Discute pas s'il te plaît. Aller viens.

Les deux hommes partirent dans les vestiaires où Randy pris son t-shirt, un t-shirt col V rouge. Sa couleur. John s'assura qu'il y avait personne, Randy regarda lui aussi. Puis John passa le bras blessé de Randy avant de passer sa tête et de terminer par son autre bras. Randy l'ajusta, il regarda John et baissa les yeux.

- Ecoute je ne vais pas te jugé, ce n'ai pas parce-que je t'ai aidé à mettre un t-shirt que je vais te rabaisser, je suis ton coéquipier, je me dois de t'aidé.

- Merci, dit Randy.

John lui sourit, l'inspecteur sans cœur aurait - il décidé de laisser son éternel caractère de merde de côté ? Les deux hommes retournèrent dans leur bureau, dans un état d'esprit plus détendu, Randy ne fit plus les fortes têtes et il se fit un cachet, après l'avoir bu, il vit John qui le regardait, il fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire de venir avec lui devant le tableau et les deux hommes commencèrent à exposé leur théorie, marquant tout ceux qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Randy regarda parfois John, son esprit en pleine réflexion, devant le tableau. C'était claire, il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir des doutes, John était différent de son ancien coéquipier, il était professionnel et entièrement dévouer à la police. Ses gestes l'avait touché, sa manière douce de s'occuper de lui.

Ils mangèrent même ensemble à midi à l'extérieur surveillant les alentours en même temps, ils attendaient la moindres alertes de leurs suspects, mais rien, ce fut un silence radio totale. Il décidèrent de rentrer à la brigade, il était 2 heure Pm. Ils se remirent sur leur bureau s'échangeant plusieurs feuilles qu'ils avaient écrit, certaine fois John ajoutait certaine chose à celle de Randy, et inversement. Ils travaillaient enfin comme deux coéquipiers, mais même si Randy avait un peu changé il se refusait encore à s'attacher à John, à devenir plus qu'un simple coéquipier. Se rapprocher de John était comme se trahir.

Le jeune inspecteur Orton regarda son téléphone, il avait reçu un message de sa conquête d'une après midi qui lui demandait de venir le retrouver. Sans un mot, Randy se leva, laissant sa veste en vu de la chaleur qu'il faisait déjà et il partis le rejoindre. John ne compris pas de suite, il ne savait pas où allait Randy, mais si il restait silencieux ça voulait peut être dire que c'était d'ordre personnel.

* * *

1 heures passa et John commençait à ce faire du souci. Il n'avait pas chercher à savoir où il allait. Mais il s'inquiètait à la vue du temps qui passait. Il se leva et partis dans les vestiaires, personnes. Dans la cuisine, personne. Il demanda à Tatiana, elle même ne savait pas où il était. Il soupira et sorti, il vit que sa voiture était encore là, il était donc dans les parages. Il vérifia si il n'était pas en dessous de sa voiture pour refaire quelque chose ou au moins un check up de sa voiture, mais rien, il trouva de suite son hypothèse idiote du au fait que Randy était sévèrement blessé. Il se mit à faire le tour de la brigade. Peut être était il aller prendre l'aire. Il arriva derrière où il y avait un petit espace vert, il se rapprocha et emprunta le chemin de celui ci, peut être troublerai t - il la tranquilité de Randy, mais au moins il serait rassuré. Il continua dans sa lancée, il avançait doucement, s'accordant lui aussi le droit de respirer un instant loin des feuilles et de l'encre. Des ordinateurs et des alertes.

Il s'arrêta net quand il entendi un rire, puis un deuxième, son esprit curieux le fit avancer encore un peu, son coeur oublia de battre pendant un instant, il manquait un battement, puis un deuxième, jusqu'à ce que ce soit comme une attaque pour John, il voyait Randy avec un autre homme, mais il reconnut très vite la silhouette de cet homme. Elle lui fit horreur. C'est avec dégoût qu'il pu reconnaître Oliver, tout sourire au près de Randy. Il serra les poings, et les observa. Le déménageur attirait Randy contre lui, qui semblait montrer de l'intérêt à ses gestes, Oliver enroula ses bras au tour des hanches de l'inspecteur, le jeune homme embrassa Randy de la manière la plus sensuelle qu'il soit, ce dernier semblait heureux, ou du moins prenait plaisir à ça. John les regardait échanger leur baisé, un baisé tendre et non un baisé d'amour d'un soir. Il devait arrêter ça, c'était égoiste, mais il devait mettre un terme à leur contact, il avait compris qu'il aimait Randy d'une certaine manière quand ses attaques ne l'avait plus touché, le moment où il avait eu le courage de répondre, il échangeait parfois ses phrases dur contre des mots tendre et des phrases douce, ce qui donnait un côté moins effrayant au diable Orton.

Il avança alors un peu plus, il allait faire semblant de tousser quand il se pris carrément les pieds dans le tuyaux d'arrosage, tombant à la renverse devant les deux hommes tendrement enlacés. Randy le regarda d'un regard hautain, un regards qu'il avait tant imprégné sur lui même, qu'il en était devenu expert. John le regarda, assit sur le sol, un sourire débile sur les lèvre, ses yeux plein d'espoir que son coéquipier aurait un geste d'aide pour lui, mais Randy restait impénétrable, tellement arrogant que ça en devenait presque vulgaire.

- Désolé. Dit John.

- C'est ton coéquipier ? Le même qu'avant, qui m'a regarder de travers ? Demanda Oliver à Randy.

- C'est lui.

- J'm'inquiétait je te voyais plus revenir.

- Il est entre de bonne main, y à pas de souci à ce faire, mec, dit Oliver.

- Merci c'est gentil, mais je voudrais qu'il réponde lui même. Mec.

Randy regarda John avec au tant de colère dans les yeux qu'ils auraient pu devenir noir.

- Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens, lança Randy.

- J'vais pas me taper l'enquête tout seul.

- Je vais revenir, mais dégage.

John regarda durement Randy qui gardait son regard arrogant, ne se gênant pas pour embrasser Oliver une nouvelle fois. John se releva, et partit le cœur lourd. Finalement Randy n'avait pas beaucoup changé, sa gentillesse était toujours momentanée. Il retourna dans son bureau, triste, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir pansé, au final si Randy pouvait être comme ça un moment c'est qu'il pouvait le rester, mais il devait gagné ça, gagné sa gentillesse, lui montrer que tout comme Oliver il valait la peine d'un semblant de gentillesse de tendresse. Il bravait une règle importante de la police, il avait envie de la braver, celle de ne pas sortir avec un collègue, mais Randy l'attirait. Il se remit dans ses papiers. Une demi heure s'écoula encore, quand Randy décida de revenir, il entra dans le bureau en silence se remettant sur son fauteuil. John restait aussi silencieux que lui.

- Les garçons, un appel nous a informé d'une activité bizarre dans un garage, une odeur de gaz et d'autre produit aurait été sentit, les experts sont en route, mais ils veulent la présence de policiers parce-que le garage est habités, dit Tatiana.

- On y va, donne moi l'adresse, dit Randy.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda la jeune secrétaire.

- Ça va toujours.

Randy attrapa le bout de papier que lui tendait Tatiana et il partit suivit de John, ils prirent encore une fois la voiture de Randy, pendant le trajet John soupira.

- Merci de t'être comporté ainsi devant Oliver.

- D'ailleurs tu foutais quoi là ?

- C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

- Je ne suis pas désolé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. J'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi.

- ... Je ne le fais pas, je m'inquiétait seulement.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, je vais bien !

- Ah oui tu étais bien dans ses bras ça, sa crevait les yeux tellement.

John avait malencontreusement laissé parler son cœur. Randy resta de marbre.

- Mais t'es jaloux ou quoi ? Tu dors pas dans mon pieu tout les soirs, on est pas unis à la vie à la mort sur un bout de papier débile !

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta Vie ! Lança John voulant rattraper son coup.

Randy le regarda un nouvelle fois, John avait la tête tournée vers la vitre, il avait peur de comprendre, mais il se remit sur sa route. John était il vraiment jaloux d'Oliver ? Mais pourquoi ? Son cœur battait vite, il s'affolait. Il réfléchis un instant, s'accordant un moment de réflexion, il fit un point sur tout ceux qu'il avait fait et dit à John, et il fit l'inverse en voyant tout ce que John lui avait dit ou fait. Il s'était ouvert à lui, avait pleuré dans ses bras, il avait pansé ses blessure, il l'avait sauvé. Lui n'avait pas fait grand chose en redevance, mais il ne pouvait pas en faire au tant. Montré de la gratitude serait montrer de l'attachement et il se refusait à toute relation en dehors du travail avec John. Pourquoi faire ? Pour souffrir encore ? Pour faire souffrir ? Il s'était fait une idée de sa vie, son comportement souvent critiqué lui donnais une opinion peu fructueuse sur lui même, il ne se vouait même pas à une vie de célibataire, mais il se vouait à sa vie de flic, son boulot était maître de lui, le programmant de jour comme de nuit, il se tuait à la tâche sans jamais le regretter. Alors, est ce ça qu'il offrirai ? À John ou à un autre ? Un homme instable côté sécurité ? Pour voir l'homme avec qui il paratagerai sa vie avoir le visage detruit par les larmes ? Dévasté du fais de ne plus savoir comment continué à le voir risquer sa vie ? Qu'il paye lui ses actes d'inconscience, il n'en avait rien à faire, mais qu'un homme souffre, s'inquiète et se ronge pour lui ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. D'après lui, la police était un métier pour les hommes seuls non intéressés par une grande histoire d'amour, dans le cas normal : une femme, deux enfants un petit chien et qui sait ? Des poissons rouges peut être. Dans son cas, il s'était déjà vu passer de longues heures enlacé dans les bras d'un homme qu'il aimerai plus que sa propre vie, vivre un amour magique, être à la fois amants et amis, il avait souvent eu desoin d'un soutient morale quand tout s'écroulait au tour de lui, quand ses équipiers était blessés gravement et qu'il redoutait leur mort, quand lui même était blessé que les nuits et les heures se faisaient longues et douloureuse, il avait eu besoin de tout ça et il avait vu cette vie idéale, mais il restait borné sur ses conviction, il était flic, inspecteur chevronné, sans pitié et sans coeur, sans plus de clemence ou de considération. Il était bon très bon dans ce métier, tellement passionné que les examens n'avaient été qu'une perte de temps pour lui. Et ce fut avec un sourir qu'il avait ramené son excellent diplôme, et son tableau d'honneur pour avoir réussi les épreuve haut la main et en être ressortis major la fierté de sa dynastie. Et son père ne s'était pas trompé, même si il ne suivait pas ses pas il serait destiné à réussir.

Randy soupira accusant le coup d'avoir refait un nouveau point sur sa vie, réussie et foirée. Qui voudrait de lui ? Voudrait il lui même de quelqu'un dans sa vie ? ...

- Randy on est arrivé, dit John.

- Hein ?

- Gare toi là on est arrivé.

Randy se gara et les deux hommes sortirent, ils enfilèrent chacun de leur côtés leur gilet par balle. Voyant que Randy avait du mal il se rapprocha malgré tout et il serra son gilet. Randy le remercie du regards, et il partirent dans le fameux garage. Leurs armes en joue et chargées, ils écoutèrent attentivement les conversation avant que les experts n'interviennent. Randy regarda John qui lui fit un signe de la tête, l'inspecteur Cena partit à la voiture appeler des renforts. Conscient que personne ne le verrait Randy entra dans le garage, et il se cacha pour entendre mieux. Il était discret, comme invisible. John regardait tout au tour de lui et il ne vit plus son coéquipier, cette fois il ne ferrait pas l'erreur de le chercher, il attendrait sagement les renforts.

L'inspecteur Cena était instable, trop instable, il bougeait dans tout les sens, il risquerait de les faire remarqué, alors avec tout la discrétion possible il entra lui aussi, Randy le vit, mais John ne le vit pas. Il tira alors sur un pans de sa veste.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Randy en chuchotant.

- La même chose que tu fais toi ! Répondit - il sur le même ton.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, et écoutèrent attentivement.

- Je me demande comment ça ce fait que tout ce soit pas finit ?! Demanda une vois.

- Il y à deux flic qui nous collent au basques ! Orton et Cena.

- Je les veux morts ! Tout les deux !

Randy leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un voulaient sa mort, parfois ce n'était même pas des criminels, mais ses ex. Randy reçu un message disant que les troupes étaient là. Ils sortirent tout les deux, en toute discrétion. Randy se rapprocha des troupes.

- Ce genre de garages à deux sortis, principale, celle ci devant et l'autre derrière. Je veux une unité à l'avant, un autre sur l'autre sorti. Ses hommes sont là pour faire de la boucherie, à la moindre arme levée vous tirez. Surveiller chacun de vos coéquipiers, soyez dépendant d'eux. Déploiement maintenant.

Les unités se mirent aux emplacements donnés par Randy, John regardait ce dernier en chargeant son arme, son coéquipier se munissait d'un mégaphone, Randy s'accrocha à la jeep pour monté dessus, John l'aida. Il se retrouva sur le toi d'une grosse jeep noir des unités de la police.

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda John.

- Ça marchera, crois moi.

Il pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer :

- Monsieur Hawkins, veuillez sortir vous et vos hommes, vous êtes cernés, rendez vous sans violence, ne faisons pas couler plus de sang.

Le téléphone de Randy sonna, il le balança à John qui répondit, il raccrocha de quite après.

- Randy attend ! Y à un problème, celui que tu dis Hawkins c'est celui qui est mort, c'est Marcus !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible il est mort !

- Tatiana m'a dit que l'autopsie des tissu de peau avait révélé sa vrais identité !

- Je passe pour un con et je reformule ? Demanda Randy.

- Fait le c'est tout ! Dit John en lui rendant son téléphone.

- Marcus, vous êtes démasqué ! Votre jeu ne marche plus ! Sortez et Rendez vous, nous n'hésiterons pas à faire feu.

Les porte s'ouvrirent et chacun des hommes de la police se mit en joue. Marcus en sorti, avec des types armés jusqu'au dents, Randy descendit de son toit et il se mit en avant.

- C'est finit, mettez les mains en l'air et mettez vous à genoux lentement.

- Vous me faite rire inspecteur !

- Tout ceux qui rient finissent un jour par pleurer, à terre !

Les deux inspecteurs était eux aussi en joue, il fixait les hommes qui était dehors. Marcus se mit à rire avant de se retourner, Randy et John furent les premiers à tirer abattant les deux hommes qui accompagnait le fugitif, ce dernier pris la fuite en courant. Le reste de leur gang arriva, charger en arme lourde il firent feux, les unités avançait au plus vers l'entrée, mais à leur plus grande surprise un 4x4 fonça sur les homes devant certains furent écrasés sans pitié, on en comptait deux dans ce cas, les unités de polices entraîner pour ce genre d'incident, s'écartèrent, une voiture passa un sale quart d'heure, le 4x4 massacra l'aile droite. Le 4x4 fonça en suite droit sur les deux inspecteurs qui sautèrent en même temps, Randy tomba sur le dos, ses jambes légèrement écartées. John lui tomba dessus, son genoux venant heurter un partie particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie de son coéquipier.

- Niaille !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

- Mais pourquoi faut toujours que tout explose lorsque tu te ramène quelque part ?!

John sortit de sur l'inspecteur Orton, et il le laissa se tordre tranquillement de douleur.

- Merde, désolé, ça va t'es sûr ?

Randy se releva difficilement, il se tenait toujours, mort de douleur, mais il regarda John.

- J'pourrais pas faire grand chose à ce niveau là, dit John.

- Je comptais rien te demander ! Ragea Randy.

- Enfin, je pourrais toujours souffler mais au bout d'un moment tu aurais besoin d'une écharpe pour ne pas qu'il s'enrhume quoi...

- Va te faire voir !

- Ta raison, pas d'ça entre nous pendant les heures de boulot, surtout que là on doit courir jusqu'à la voiture.

- .La prochaine fois TU cours, et moi je suis en voiture !

John partit vite alors que Randy tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer vers au plus vite, John qui s'appuya contre la voiture dit :

- Bon tu te magnes le canard boiteux, c'est toi qui à les clés je te rappel !

Randy arriva enfin à la voiture il se mit au volant et démarra. John le regardait encore hilare. Les deux hommes retrouvèrent la 4x4, Marcus conduisait comme un forcené.

- Aller un pari, 20 dollars qu'il se prend le ravin ! Dit John.

- Je suit, 20 dollars de plus qu'il se prend un arbre.

- Deal !

Les deux hommes se tapèrent la main, John s'accrocha en sentant la conduite professionnel mais dangereuse de Randy, ce dernier ne lâchai pas la route des yeux. Il suivait le 4x4 de près, John attrapa son arme et se mit à tirer en direction du 4x4, crevant un pneu, Marcus perdit le contrôle du véhicule celui ci qui termina sa course un grand arbre.

- Tu me dois 40 dollars, dit Randy.

- Si ça peu t'aider à acheter ton, enfin, son écharpe, dit il lui tendant l'argent.

- J'pourrais la prendre en soie alors, dit Randy prenant les billets.

- Avec 40 dollars ? Rêve pas, mais polaire, aucun problème.

Randy leva les yeux au ciel, et ils sortirent tout les deux de la voiture, il suivirent Marcus qui avait du mal à courir par rapport au choc. Les deux hommes le rattrapèrent rapidement, Randy le retourna, et la même idée leur vint, il lui décochèrent en même temps un direct dans la face. Ils se secouèrent le poings tant il avait frapper fort, mais il finir par se taper la main, tout fière d'eux.

Le fugitif ramené et arrêté, son gang dans le fourgon qui les conduiraient en prison. Cette enquête était finit, et deux inspecteur contradictoire avait réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente, entre autre. En rentrant à la brigade ils discutèrent de l'intervention, pour la première fois ils rentrèrent en riant tout les deux dans la brigade, suivit des unités de terrain qui avaient participer à l'assaut. Leur chef les attendait devant leur bureau, un sourire braqué sur ses lèvres.

- Messieurs je vous félicite, Marcus et ses hommes serons jugés demain à la première heures. Encore une belle enquête, qui se termine plutôt bien. Grâce à vous deux.

- Les unités étaient là elles aussi, elles ont fait le plus gros, elles sont à félicités elles aussi, dit Randy en se retournant.

- Exactement, sans elles nous les aurions encore laisser filer. Merci pour votre efficacité !

- Aller, virer moi de là tout les deux, aller vous reposé, et je vous revoir demain à la première heures !

Les deux hommes remercièrent leur chef et entrèrent dans leur bureau pour au moins remettre de l'ordre, la encore ils travaillèrent en équipe, ils se passaient les feuilles et les dossiers pour les ranger plus vite, puis ils partirent dans les archives pour ranger la boite, étant placer sur les étagèrent les plus haute, Randy ne pouvait pas monté, alors John monta à sa place, il mit la boite à son emplacement et redescendit, loupant la première marche il perdit l'équilibre et Randy le rattrapa de justesse, sans bouger son épaule blesser, leur positions était presque ... Romantique, Randy tenait John par les hanches d'un bras, et John avait ses mains sur le torse de l'inspecteur Orton. Ils se regardèrent soudain gênés, mais John se rapprocha un peu plus, Randy s'avançait lui aussi et leur lèvres finirent par se touchées. Les yeux clos tout les deux.

Randy finit par rompre le contact, et s'enfuit en courant. John remit dans l'ordre dans ses esprits, puis il partit prendre ses affaires, ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas le moindre du monde, Randy était partit. Il prit alors ses affaires et partit à son tour. Il rentra directement chez lui. Et bizarrement comme hier, même si il ne voyait personne il se sentait épier. Il monta à son étage et rentra chez lui, des sensations plein de le cœur.

Randy redémarra sa voiture et partit lui aussi chez lui, il gravis les étages vite fais et entra dans son studio, il se mit directement dans sa douche, se demandant encore ce qu'il ressentait.

A suivre !

Bisous à toute et encore un grand et gros merci à vous !


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain se voyait calme et de repos, les deux inspecteurs allaient pouvoir reprendre du temps chacun de leur côtés. Profiter soit de leur loisirs ou même de leur confort.

John était matinale, déjà habillé à 7 heures du matin, il était partit pour un joogging d'une heure, pendant cette heure, sa musique dans les oreilles il pensait et repensait à Randy, à se baisé, à son corps qui avait été si proche du sien, à sa fuite qui avait mit un terme à son moment de paradis, il se demandait encore pourquoi Randy avait fuit, mais bon ... Peut être le saurait il plus tard ? Il rentra finalement chez lui au alentour de 8 heures et demi, essoufflé et transpirant. IL monta se doucher, et son moment de détente dura un peu plus que prévu, un certain Randy Orton avait pris possession de ses sens, il se plaqua alors contre le mur constatant son état, Randy le rendait comme ça. Il descendit sa main sur le bas de son corps et commença de lent vas - et - viens, qui virent leur rythme s'accentuer et devenir plus rapide, les yeux fermés, il pensait à Randy. Randy. Son Corps. Randy. Sa bouche. Randy. Ses mains. Tout, tout lui revenait. Dans un râle rauque et désireux et il vint quelque minutes plus tard, ses fantasmes l'ayant conduit à son paroxysme. Dieu qu'il avait envie de Randy, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Il voulait tout de lui, il le voulait corps et âme. En sortant de la douche, il se sécha puis il s'habilla, passant sur son caleçon un jean bleu, son torse musclé fut couvert par un t-shirt ample. Il resta pied nu et partit se mettre devant la télé.

De son côté Randy mit plus de temps à sortir de son sommeil, il fut réveiller à midi pille, son estomacs lui rappelant qu'il faisait partit des êtres vivants, donc qu'il devait manger. Il s'étira dans son lit et se mit sur le dos, refermant les yeux un instant, depuis quand n'avait il pas dormi aussi bien ? Il mit un peu de musique pour se réveiller mais ça ne fit que renforcer ses pensées sur l'homme qui avait hanté sa nuit. Son rêve. Ce rêve presque magnifique ... Une dimension angélique. Il s'assit sur son lit regardant le côté vide qu'il avait occupé. Pendant la nuit. Ah ... Son lit si grand mais si petit, froid et ... et vide. Il se leva enfin, pour se prendre une douche, quand il eu finit, il passa sur son caleçon un jean noir, puis il partit dans la cuisine, préparant avec lassitude son petit déjeuner. Qu'allait - il bien pouvoir faire lors d'une journée de repos ? Il se mit sur son comptoir et déjeuna, puis il finit lui aussi sur le canapé, allongé, la télé ne servant que de fond sonore puisqu'il se rendormis juste après avoir toucher le canapé.

Au alentour de 2 heure P.M, le jeune inspecteur Orton fut réveiller par des coups à la portes, des coups soutenu et insistants. Il se leva péniblement, fatigué. Il jurait doucement, et maudissait l'inconnus qui venait troubler son sommeil. Il se mit devant la porte et ouvrit, tombant sur son amant de quelques nuits, qui l'était aussi devenu de jours. Il sourit.

- Bonjours monsieur l'inspecteur, sourit Oliver.

- Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé il n'y à aucun déménagement ici, monsieur Hanks, dit Randy tirant sur le t-shirt d'Oliver pour l'avancer vers lui.

- Mmmmh, je ne suis pas de service, répondit Oliver d'une voix pleine de sous entendus.

- Trouvons en un vite, suivit Randy en prenant ses lèvres.

Au moment où a porte fut fermée Oliver se retrouva plaquer dessus, il répondait au baisé de Randy, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, caressant ses cheveux alors que les mains de Randy partait trouver refuge sous son t-shirt, explorant son torse. D'un main sur ses fesses, Oliver rapprocha Randy de lui, collant leur corps soudainement éveillés l'un à l'autre. Le gémissement de contentement de Randy fut audible mais étouffé par leur baisé, ce qui devint très rapide, un baisé hilare. Les deux hommes n'hésitèrent pas à mordre la lèvres de l'autre, avant que Randy n'abandonne les lèvres d'Oliver pour descendre son visage dans son cou, et le couvrir, voir même le dévoré de baisé avides de contact, léchant certaines zones plus sensible que d'autre, se régalant des gémissements de son hôtes. Il atterrirent par miracle sur le lit, Oliver sur Randy.

* * *

John s'ennuyait, il regardait la télé sans plus cherchant éperdument quelque chose à faire. IL pris finalement son téléphone pour appeler un de ses amis proches, son meilleurs ami pour ainsi dire Shawn. Ils se donnèrent tout les deux rendez vous en bas de son immeuble.

Quelque minutes plus tard John arpentait les rues de St Louis, souriant et riant avec son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de se changer les esprit, de sortir de ses pensées monotones ou cette voix lui soufflait et susurrai le nom de Randy, il devait oublier, l'oublier. IL était flic merde ! IL craquait sur son coéquipier, un connard connu de tous, sans cœur. Mais il l'avait souvent sauvé c'était ça qui le perturbait.

* * *

Chez Randy, les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le dos, Oliver avait sa tête sur le torse de Randy, traçant des cercles sur les abdo du jeune inspecteur du bout des doigts.

- Tu sais ce qui est con ? Demanda Randy.

- Toi ? Sourit Oliver.

- Maieuh ! Non sérieusement, je vais devoir me reprendre une douche.

- Se sera avec moi, ça sera mieux non ?

- Mmmmmh, allons y !

Randy tira Oliver vers sa salle de bain, ils repassèrent un moment plus tendre et complice que le premier. Ils sortirent ensuite tout sourire.

- On va en ville ? Demanda Randy.

- Ohoh, des envie de sorti monsieur ?

- Ouais, je ne suis plus sorti depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Alors allons y !

Les deux hommes se préparèrent, se lançant des regards complices, mais quelque chose fuyait dans le regard de Randy, il regardait Oliver sans plus d'amour limite comme si il n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux. Ils sortirent du studio, Randy ferma la porte et pris tout naturellement la mains d'Oliver.

Arrivé en ville ils passèrent un moment tout les deux, se baladant de rues en rues. Entrant et sortant dans les magasins, sans rien parfois, ou avec quelque trucs. Ils riaient tout les deux en se tenant la main, on aurait dit un couple de jeune marier tant il semblait complices. Il avancèrent encore, avant d'arriver devant la baie qui leur offrait une vue imprenable sur le fleuve du Missouri, Randy s'appuya contre la rambarde et Oliver vint se placer derrière lui, posant ses mains sur les siennes, et posant sa tête sur son épaules. Ils étaient bien et silencieux.

Ils longèrent encore un peu le fleuve, toujours mains dans la mains. Mais, John leur tomba nez à nez, l'inspecteur Cena sourit à la vu de son coéquipier, mais son sourire n'était plus radieux quand il vit la main d'Oliver dans celle de Randy, il les regarda tout les deux.

- Salut, dit John.

- Salut, répondis Randy.

- Ça va ? Demanda John timidement.

- Très bien comme tu peu le voir, et toi ? Dit Randy en regardant l'homme au côté de John.

- Aussi, je te présente mon meilleur ami Shawn. Shawn, mon coéquipier Randy.

- Enchanté, fit Shawn en serrant la main de Randy.

- De même, dit Randy.

- Et son petit ami Oliver, dit John en regardant Randy droit dans les yeux.

Shawn serra durement la main d'Oliver, ce dernier ayant remarquer les regards insistant de John sur leur mains, et dans les yeux de Randy, alors il plaça sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Randy et il l'attira à lui.

- En balade ? Demanda tout bonnement Oliver.

- Un peu oui, sa permet d'oublier certaine chose, dit John en fixant Randy.

- Oui, d'oublier beaucoup de chose, rajouta Randy.

- Bon mon ange, on continue ? Dit Oliver.

Randy surpris par ce surnom regarda Oliver, avec un regard interrogateur. John serra les poings discrètement. Randy acquiesça toujours surpris et les deux hommes continuèrent, le jeune coéquipier se retourna et vie que John avait la tête baissé, Shawn avait une mains sur son épaule. Randy soupira avant de passer son bras sur les hanches d'Oliver, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, pour John ou pour Oliver. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ses sentiments ou à son cœur, d'ailleurs il réussissait à aimer de nouveau. Il avait encore les séquelles de son passer, son ancien coéquipier, cette amour si simple et si anodin qu'il n'arrivait plus à donner, un amour seulement amicale qu'il refusait à tout le monde, ce refus avait déteint sur l'amour réel, et véritable, l'Amour avec un grand A. Il se refusait ça et il le refusait à tous, mais peut être un des deux auraient raisons de lui, de son refus de devenir à nouveau sentimentale. Oui. Peut être.

* * *

Le soir était tombé, et depuis sa rencontre avec Randy, John n'avait plus réussi à sourire. Oliver était là. Oliver tenait sa main. Oliver avait mit sa main dans sa poche arrière. Il était l'Ange d'Oliver. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait il cet autre qu'il n'avait ? Shawn comprenait entièrement son meilleur ami, malheureusement il ne pu rester encore avec lui, ayant des obligations familiale et de travail il dû rentrer chez lui. Alors John arpentait les rues tout seuls, les mains dans ses poches. Il devait être 8 heures, quelque chose comme ça. Pff. Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas y penser, il n'avait aucune envie de pensées d'ailleurs. Mais ni les premières étoiles dans le ciel, ni l'air frais qui parcourait ses bras nu, ni les bruits de la ville, tantôt agaçant puis soudainement apaisement, ne lui faisait oublier ses images d'Oliver avec Randy. Non rien.

Les mains dans les poches il continuait sur sa lancée, il n'était pas en service, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, c'est tout naturellement qu'il entra seul dans un bar. Sans idées précises, sans envie précises, il voulait juste boire quelque verres avant de repartir. Malgré que quelque femmes et quelque hommes se soit retourner sur lui, il n'avait aucune envie de repartir avec un conquête, non. Il s'assit alors au comptoir et commanda une bière.

* * *

Pour Randy la soirée c'était bien finit, il était avec Oliver dans son studio, ils venaient de finit de manger, des pizzas au goût de chacun. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le canapé, partageant un moment que seul les couples pouvait partager avec au tant d'amour et de complicité. Randy était à moitié allongé et Oliver était sur lui, caressant son torse, nu, puis ses cheveux.

* * *

Vers 11 P.M John décida de rentrer, il n'avait pas beaucoup bu buvant ses bières à rallonge, mettant au moins trois quart d'heure pour en finir une seule, il avait du avoir au moins une dizaine de proposition d'hommes ou de femmes, qu'il avait refuser. Il se leva de son tabouret en hauteur et quitta le bar après avoir réglé sa consommations. Au total 4 bières. Et pourtant il était dans son état normal.

Il marchait doucement, les mains de nouveau dans ses poches, il pensait encore. Regardant le sol, ne souriant pas. Il devait se faire une raison. Il aimait Randy.

Au loin une rues plus sombre qui faisait parfois la une des journaux et les tête de tableau à la brigade était quelque peu mouvementée, il regarda dans la direction et compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, en tant qu'inspecteur il avait un rôle d'agent de la paix entre autre. Il se rapprocha assez rapidement tombant sur un bande d'homme, certainement ivres qui entourait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. A proximité du groupe John pu entendre :

- Alors petit, tu es pas rentré chez toi ? Demanda une voix ivres et cassées.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux de traîner tout seul la nuit ? Ajouta un homme certainement fumeur à la voix rauque et grave.

- Foutez moi la paix ! Émit une autre voix, paniqué et ampli de peur.

- Aller viens avec nous ! On va te ramener chez toi !

- N'ai pas peur !

- Hey ! Cria John, il vous à dit de lui foutre la paix !

- Qu'es'tu veux pauv'tâche ? Demanda un homme fort, puant l'alcool à plein nez.

- Que toi, la raclure de la nature tu laisse ce jeune homme tranquille.

- Et tes qui pour jouer les super héro ?

- Inspecteur John Cena.

- Wouah les flics effrayant.

- Aller dégagez le passage, circuler, bande d'ivrogne ! Largua John.

- J'te retrouverai ! Dit un autre homme se croyant menaçant.

Avant de se rapprocher du jeune homme, John appela le centrale et donna l'alerte d'homme sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il donna leur signalisation et se reprocha enfin du jeune qui le regardait incrédule. John tomba dénue devant le visage du jeune homme, ses traits, ses yeux, son nez. Putain. Il trouvait ça effrayant la ressemblance qu'il pouvait avoir avec Randy.

- Hey, ça va aller ? Demanda John.

- Très bien.

Sa franchise le trahis. John sourit.

- Comment tu t'appels ? Demanda l'inspecteur.

- Vous m'avez sorti de quelque pervers pour prendre le relais ?

- Mais non, je suis inspecteur de police.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et soupira.

- J'm'appel Nathan.

- Nathan comment ?

- Orton.

John sourit de plus belle.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ? Demanda Nathan.

- Tu as un grand frère ?

- Oui. Mais vous me faite peur là.

- C'est Randy n'est ce pas ?

Nathan acquiesça d'un geste positif de la tête.

- Je suis con coéquipier, souri John.

- Et bien, il ne vous aime pas vos supérieur.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Mon frère est invivable, depuis son dernier coéquipier, il est parfois arrogant et suffisant à lui même.

- J'avais remarqué. Où tu t'en va comme ça ?

- Bah chez mes parents.

- Attend t'es débile ou quoi ? Il est bientôt minuit, tu viens de te faire "agresser" par des alcoolo, tu sens toi même l'alcool et depuis tu es salement amocher.

- Et alors ?

- Je vais te ramener chez ton frère.

- Non.

- Oh que si, tu vas inquiéter tes parents. T'imagine la panique que tu leur fou là ? Tu fais le costaud, mais tes en panique, tu trembles et tu as les jambes qui flageoles, alors tu me suis et on va chez ton frère.

- Mais ...

- Ramène toi !

Nathan ne pu riposter encore, c'était vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, de loin on l'aurait pris pour un mort vivant tant il était blanc et fatigué. John arriva en bas de l'immeuble de Randy et il montèrent les étages jusqu'à celui de Randy. Le calme était impérieux, le bâtiment était endormi. Arrivé devant la porte John toqua doucement, puis à grand coup.

* * *

Oliver prenait s'assaut le torse de Randy, fiévreux et excités. Randy gardait contre lui le corps de son amant, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

[Toc toc toc toc ]

- Mhm ! t'en occupes pas ! Dit Randy.

- Y à pas de souci, dit Oliver embrassant Randy.

Les deux hommes retournèrent à la charge de l'autre, embrassant, griffant, mordant, leur vis à vis, il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune tendresse, peu d'amour.

[ TOC TOC TOC TOC ]

- Aaaaah ! Ragea Randy en stoppant Oliver.

Il se leva agacé et ouvrit violemment la porte, cachant son état avec son t-shirt, faisant mine de le tenir. Il tomba nez à nez avec John.

- Bordel ! Il est minuit et demi tu veux quoi ?! Dit Randy.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient d'une manière ou d'une autre, répondit John.

- Putain ! Et ça pouvait pas attendre demain au bureau non ?!

- Non, pas lui.

John tira Nathan pour le mettre dans la champ de vision de Randy, le jeune Orton s'était planquer pour ne pas apparaître de suite devant son aîné qu'il savait nerveux.

- Nathan ? Qu'est ce t'à ?

- Il à faillit se faire agresser par des espèces de gorilles en manque de sexe, et totalement bourré.

- Ah. Il va bien ? Alors il peut rentrer chez mes parents, j'fais pas le service de crèche je te l'ai dit pourtant.

- Randy c'est ton petit frère !

- Justement. J'suis pas son père. Puis j'ai d'autre plan ! Répondit Randy.

Oliver apparu alors à ses côtés lui aussi torse nu. John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Putain, tu vas faire passer ton amant avant ton frère ?!

- J'ai pas besoin de leçon, dit Randy.

- Mais il est traumatisé le gars, il à le malheur de rentrer chez vos parents c'est la panique assuré.

- C'est vrai qu'il est pâle quand même, ajouta Oliver.

- Merde ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Dit Randy en regardant Oliver.

- Non mais c'est vrai il à une salle gueule, je vais partir, garde le avec toi.

- OLi' Dit Randy.

- C'est ton frère, quand même.

Randy souffla et s'écarta, il fusilla son propre frère du regard avant de dire :

- Entre, va te foutre sur le canapé et attend moi.

Il était si froid, que John en eu des frissons, lui qui avait 4 frères il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec les siens. Nathan entra remerciant John d'un sourire. Randy regarda John durement mais quelque part il y avait comme une onde de reconnaissance comme un " merci " inaudible. John lui souri tendrement, le perdant quand Oliver revint habiller totalement et qu'il tourna le visage de Randy vers lui pour échanger avec le jeune inspecteur Orton un baisé tendre, passionné et langoureux. John ferma les yeux, ce qu'Oliver remarqua. Randy avait les yeux fermés. Il les r'ouvris quand Oliver relâcha sa bouche.

- A plus tard mon beau, dit Oliver.

- A plus tard, souri Randy.

John qui avait assisté à la scène regarda Oliver descendre les escaliers avant de se retourner en face de Randy un regard triste dans les yeux. Sans un au revoir il parti, descendant les escaliers rapidement. Oliver l'attendait.

- Hey, hélas Oliver.

- Quoi ? Répondit John mauvais.

- Je sais que tu as des vues sur Randy.

- Et alors ?

- Ecoute si tu veux tout savoir je crois qu'il en aussi sur toi, il n'est pas au courant mais pendant qu'on couchait ensemble il à chuchoté ton prénom une fois.

John devint rouge pivoine, ramenant de suite son moment dans la douche de ce matin.

- Il est peut être idiot sur les bords et même horriblement blessant, mais avec moi c'est un cœur tendre mais, je ne veux pas être dans ton ombre, tu sembles vraiment attaché.

- Ça ne te fais rien, je veux dire ...

- Je vois ce que je tu veux dire, je ne suis pas fixé avec Randy, c'est de la baisé, il le sait, je le sais.

- Wow.

- Et ouais. Bon j'te laisse !

Oliver partit sans un autre mot laissant un John perturber sur le carreau. Il décida finalement de rentrer chez lui, de prendre une douche et de se coucher en pensant à tout ce que lui avait dit Oliver, mais aussi à Randy.

* * *

De son côté Randy ruminait, son frère était en train de se doucher, se dernier revint, vêtu d'un caleçon de son grand frère et d'un t-shirt ample, qui cachait son vêtement. Les cheveux trempés. Il s'assit sur le canapé évitant le regard accusateur de son frère aîné. Mais il souri et dit :

- Tu l'aimes hein ? Demanda Nathan.

- Qui ?

- John.

- Va te coucher au lieu de me pourrir encore plus la soirée !

A suiiiivre !


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Randy s'était réveillé plus tôt, réveillant son frère par la même occasion. L'inspecteur Orton n'avait pas fermé les yeux de toute la nuit, beaucoup de chose le perturbait, John, Oliver, trop de chose tournait dans sa tête, trop de chose était confuses, il devait remettre de l'ordre et faire un point avant de se perdre lui même.

Pendant que son petit frère déjeunait il partit se doucher, et sorti 10 minutes plus tard, habillé de noir il était dans ses mauvais jours, il ne souriait pas, ne parlait pas. Il revint dans la cuisine, Nathan plaçait son bol et sa cuillère dans l'évier, il se retourna pour regarder son aîné et il lui souri, son sourire fut accueillis par un simple grognement, Randy poursuivi :

- Tu prends ta douche chez les parents, ta un survêtement et un Marcel dans la salle de bain, avec des chaussettes et un caleçon, grouilles toi que je dois aller bosser.

- Pff ça te dit pas d'me parler mieux ? Demanda Nathan.

- C'est pas dans mes plans ! Casse toi !

Nathan vexé partit dans la salle bain, alors que Randy se servit un café, la sonnette de chez lui retentit, il fut surprit de ce fait, qui viendrai à 5 heures 30 du matin ? Il partit ouvrir mais il ne vit personnes, ses nerfs à vifs il souffla un grand coup avant que son pied ne touche quelque chose, une petite boite en carton, accompagnée d'une lettre. Il la prit et rentra dans son studio, son frère n'était toujours pas redescendu. Il en profita alors pour poser la boite sur la table et ouvrir la lettre.

*** _Et si vous aviez mit le doigts au mauvais endroit ? *_**

Il tourna la feuille, mais il n'y avait que cette phrase sans sens, et sans doute provocatrice. Il pensait à une blague que quelqu'un lui aurait faite, une personne sans grande intelligence et avec sans doute pas grand choses à faire dans la vie. Il se mit alors à défaire la petite boite et il l'ouvrit enfin, il eu un haut le cœur quand il vit son contenu, un doigts humain. Ils ouvrit grand les yeux et porta sa main a sa bouche pour ne pas vomir, l'odeur était pestilentielle, l'odeur de la chaire cadavérique, déjà attaquée par le temps. Il pâlit. Son frère choisi ce moment pour redescendre.

- Wow ! T'as vu un fantôme ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Je vais te ramener chez papa et maman, dit Randy un peu trop vite.

Sans comprendre Nathan regarda son frère prendre ses affaires, alors il rassembla les siennes.

- Randy ça va pas y à quoi dans cette boite ?

Nathan qui allait prendre la boite fut retourné d'un seul coup et il se retrouva face à son frère aîné, qui semblait apeuré, mais aussi très coléreux.

- Ne touche pas à ça, rassemble tes affaires et bouges toi !

- Mais putain dit moi !

- Le seul truc que je peux te dire c'est continue et tu vas te retrouver avec quelque dents en moins !

Nathan ne dit plus rien, il savait que son frère serai capable de le frapper, alors il préféra se taire pour ne pas faire naître un conflit dans sa famille. Il pris ses affaires et les mit dans un sac que Randy lui tendit. Prêts. Ils sortirent du studio, Randy pris soin de prendre la petite boite. Qu'il plaça dans un sac plastique après l'avoir refermée, ils partirent à toute hâte dans la voiture de l'aîné, ce dernier gardait le silence. Il ne pensait pas à l'inquiétude que cela devait causé chez son frère cadet, il s'en foutait. Il démarra en trombe et parti pour la maison de ses parents. Le trajet fut, courts, tendu, silencieux, ampli d'une tension. Nathan était mort d'inquiétude mais il ne disait rien et regardait le visage de son frère qui avait pâlit, ses yeux étaient grands ouvert, son visage était tendu dans une expression ahuris. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de leur parents, Nathan descendit. Et pris son sac.

- Tu viendra un jour ? Demanda Nathan.

- Possible.

Randy partit en trombe toujours cette expression ahuris, surprise sur le visage. Il arriva à la brigade, il prit la boite et entre directement. Il se mit directement dans son bureau, voyant que John était arrivé. Ce dernier ne dit rien quand il vit son coéquipier entré, toujours dégoûte par la vue à laquelle il avait eu droit la veille. Mais il observait bien l'inspecteur qui venait d'arriver, il était totalement perdu, apeuré presque, son visage était tendu, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Son teint matte avait viré au blanc, la jolie teinte rose de ses joues avait disparue, quelque chose s'était passé.

- Randy ? Ça va pas ?

- Je ...

- Randy ? Hey ho ? ..

- La boite, sur mon bureau.

Randy fut surpris de lui même, il avait tenu tête à son frère pour ne pas montrer sa peur, mais avec John il se laissa brusquement aller, il s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil, John pris la boite dans ses mains et l'ouvrit, regardant le mot, analysant pendant quelque seconde cette phrases haute en spis entendu et bourré de menaces indirectes, il regarda Randy qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, si fragile, si ... Si apeuré. Il détourna son regard une nouvelle fois sur la boite et il l'ouvrit, le choc fut tel qu'il reposa doucement la boite sur le bureau de Randy. Instinctivement comprenant subitement la terreur de son coéquipier il passa sa main sur la nuque de celui ci, qui ne refusa pas le contact. John avait l'impression de posé ses doigts sur ceux d'Oliver, ce même Oliver qui avait pût le posséder, l'entendre gémir, le voir jouir, lui faire l'amour tout simplement, seulement il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour, John soupira et enleva sa main, ce qui créa un grand vide chez Randy, cette caresse semblait le calmer, mais il ne pu et ne se devait pas de le faire remarquer, il releva des yeux vitreux sur un John perplexe, il réfléchissait. Randy tentait de comprendre son moment de réflexion mais son esprit était encore trop embrouiller. Trop de chose le choquais, le messages, le doigts et lui même.

- Tu penses qu'on à merdé ? Demanda John passant sa main sur ses cheveux court.

Randy le regarda dans les yeux et fit un geste positif, rapide de la tête, trop rapide pour ne rien signifier. John soupira et baissa la tête.

- On va faire rouvrir l'enquête si on à échouer cela veux dire que ce malade court toujours dans la nature, dit John.

- Oui, on repart de rien.

- On à un doigts c'est déjà ça. Et puis en conservant le mot si nos recherches nous mènent à une preuves écrite, et à un nom on pourra faire une comparaison.

- Sans doute. Il faudrait faire analyse le ... Enfin.

- Oui il faut l'envoyer, mais il faut faire rouvrir l'enquête avant.

- Je ne veux pas en parler à McClain.

- Tu es peut être en danger Randy.

- Il me mettrait sous protection et je ne pourrais pas enquêter alors je refuse de lui dire.

- Alors on dit que tu l'a trouver dans la boite au lettre de ton voisin ?

Randy le regarda exaspéré.

- Viens avec moi et laisse moi faire !

Le jeune inspecteur ne dit rien, le sérieux de son coéquipier lui fit le rassura un peu. Il se leva et suivit John qui tenait la boite dans ses mains. Ils frappèrent à la porte de leur chef, et obtinrent l'ordre de rentrer. Devant la mine défaite de Randy, leur Chef se leva, tournant son regard vers la petite boite. Il regarda ses deux inspecteur, et voyait clairement que son protéger n'allait pas bien, John tenait toujours la petite boite dans les mains, il finit par la poser sur le bureau de leur chef.

- On à un problème chef, dit John.

- A la mine d'Orton je le vois bien. Que ce passe t -il ?

- Il faut qu'on fasse rouvrir l'enquête qu'on viens de terminer, on s'est plantés, répondit John.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- La boite sur votre bureau, répondit Randy d'un voix plate.

Le chef regarda la petite boite, et il l'ouvris, en voyant le continue il ouvrit dans les yeux, il attrapa le mot et le lut. Son regard se tourna vers ses deux inspecteurs.

- Lequel d'entre vous à reçut ça ?

- C'est moi, répondit Randy.

- C'est ce que je voulais savoir, Inspecteur Cena je vous charge de la surveillance de l'inspecteur Orton, dit McClain.

- Quoi ?! Émit Randy.

- Je le ferrais chef, dit John.

- Non tu ferras rien du tout, je ne vais pas me couvrir derrière lui chef, ce temps est révolu !

- C'est soit ça et vous pouvez enquêter, soit je vous fait mettre sous protection rapprochée par des policiers d'une autre brigade d'intervention et vous ne toucherez plus un seul dossier ! S'énerva leur chef.

- Randy ça ne me dérange pas, tu n'aura cas qu'a venir chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'amis.

Randy fusilla John du regard avant de abattre lourdement sur un fauteuil, son chef leva lesx yeux au ciel, l'indépendance de son inspecteur n'aura jamais fini de l'exaspérer.

- Je vais passer quelque coup de fil histoire d'avancer votre requête, ensuite je vous laisserai aller signer les papiers de réouverture chez la substitut du procureur.

- Bien chef, dit John.

- Inspecteur Orton je vous veux ce soir chez monsieur Cena, sans aucune passe.

- ...

- J'attend une réponse ! Tempêta McClain.

- Bien chef j'y serai, ragea Randy entre ses dents.

Après une autre recommandation, les deux inspecteur sortirent du bureau, ils partirent tout les deux dans le leur. Là où Randy s'assit sur le canapé d'angle. John se mit à côté de lui timidement, il n'osait pas parler, Randy était solitaire indépendant et se retrouver à se faire protéger le tuait de l'intérieure. Il l'observait, il observait surtout l'expression de son visage, et là, il n'arrivait pas à interpréter si c'était de la colère ou de la déception, serait - il déçu ? De lui même ? John arrivait maintenant à savoir que Randy ne supportait pas de vivre au crochet de quelqu'un, que ce soit par protection ou par besoin. Il voulait vivre libre, et être le seul pilier de sa réussite, ne pas avoir eu besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelque chose interpellait John, pourquoi Randy avait dit que ce temps était révolu ? Trop de chose, trop de paroles ramenai John à penser au passé de son nouveau coéquipier, mais il ne ferrai pas comme lui, il ne fouinerai pas. Il attendrai que Randy s'ouvre à lui. John fini par soupirer.

- Randy je ne veux pas que tu te sentes diminué, dit John.

- Je ne suis pas diminué John, je ne supporte pas ça c'est tout.

- Je te comprend, j'ai bien vu que tu étais très indépendant, et je ne vais pas me sentir supérieure à toi. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais reçu ça, je me suis inquiété. J'ai perdu un coéquipier, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre, et savoir que tu sera avec moi ça me rassure.

- Dis, tu prendra pas ton rôle de protecteur au sérieux ?

- Non jamais. Je sais que tu seras prudent, puis on ne se lâchera pas.

Randy souri discrètement, et s'en surpris.

- On va voir le légiste pour faire analyser se doigts ? Demanda John.

- Ouais pourquoi pas.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et John partit récupérer la boite chez leur patron. Ils partirent ensuite tout les deux. Ils étaient dans la même voiture, ils ne parlait pas tout les deux, Randy conduisait, ils écoutaient l'auto radio, une chanson que les deux hommes aimaient passa. John chuchotait les paroles et Randy suivait doucement, l'inspecteur Cena entendait les chuchotement de Randy et souri. Ils arrivèrent demain la morgue, la ou se trouvait le labo du médecin légiste. Il entrèrent dans celui ci, et le légiste les accueillis.

- Bonjours, dirent les deux hommes.

- Bonjours messieurs.

- On à un service à vous demander, est ce que vous pouvez nous analyser se doigts ?

- Avec plaisir, donner moi ça. Quand est ce que vous l'avez reçu ?

- Ce matin, mais je ne sais pas depuis quand il date.

- Bon, je vais m'en occuper, je vous tiendrai au courant en temps et en heures.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et partirent. John reçu un appel de leur chef leur disant qu'ils pouvait aller voir la substitut du procureur, ils y allèrent et furent reçu par une femmes au regard hautain et accusateur. Les deux hommes gardèrent la tête haute, et signèrent les papiers de réouverture, ils partirent en suite échangèrent un rire, qui les rendait de suite très complices, à les voir de loin rire ensemble, on aurait deux amis de toujours, mais la réalité était que l'un ne comprenait pas l'autre. John regarda d'un air content, ils riaient ensemble pour la première fois. Randy était souriant pour une fois. Arriver à la voiture, John soupira et un bruit sourd de gargouillement se fit entendre.

- Il est bientôt midi, tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? Demanda John.

- .. Désoler, mais je mange avec Oliver, dit Randy presque déçu.

- Ah, bah c'est pas grave, dit John doucement.

- Je te dépose quelque part ?

- A la brigade, je prendrais un sandwich, je t'attendrai.

- Ok.

Randy soupira et démarra sa voiture, il déposa John comme prévu à la brigade. Puis il partit au restaurant ou il devait retrouver Oliver. Quand ce dernier arriva, il fut surpris qu'il ne l'embrasse pas, il n'y fit pas cas, après tout ce qui les unissait était de la baise, donc. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à une table, Oliver ne parlait pas, Randy regretta subitement de ne pas être avec John à ce moment là. Ils commandèrent leur plats, et Randy en eu marre de jouer à l'histoire sans parole.

- Oli' ça va pas ?

- Bien sûr pour ça n'irai pas ? Demanda un peu trop vite Oliver.

- Je ne sais pas, bref, comment s'est passer ta matinée ? Sourit Randy.

- Et bien, tout un tas de formalité à remplir pour autre déménagement. Et toi ?

- Oh, pas grand chose, la routine, l'enquête à rouvert, on s'est planté avec John.

- Ohoh, qu'est ce qu'il à fait pour appeler par son prénom ? Souri Oli.

- pas grands chose, mais c'est mon coéquipier après tout. Je prend sur moi.

- Oulah ! Toi qui dit ça ? Un tortionnaire même.

- MhmMhm, les hommes changent.

Oliver souri, et leur plats arrivèrent, il mangèrent ensemble en riant, et en se parlant, mais Randy savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il regard les yeux fuyant d'Oliver, sa main ne touchait jamais la sienne. Quand il eurent finit Randy pris à ses frais, malgré qu'Oliver rouspétait. Mais Randy ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il sortis ensuite du restaurant et Randy força le contact, il passa sa main dans celle d'Oliver. Ce dernier soupira et il marchèrent jusqu'à une fontaine, et enfin il s'appuyèrent sur une petit rambarde pour passer un moment, Oliver était contre la petit rambarde, placer entre deux petit arbre, il faisait beau, mais doucement les nuages arrivaient. La déménageur attira Randy à lui, se dernier enroula ses bras au tour des hanches d'Oliver. Ils s'embrassèrent. Puis Oliver mit ses mains sur celle de Randy pour l'éloigner un peu.

- Randy, tu sais, ce déménagement que je t'ai parlé, dit Oliver.

- Ça à vraiment l'aire de te perturber, c'est des trucs funeste ou je ne sais pas trop quoi ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais ... Il s'agit de mon déménagement.

Randy fronça les sourcil et regarda durement Oliver, merde, il s'était attaché.

- Comment ça, je ne comprend pas là.

- Je pars pou Washington, le marché est plus intéressant là bas, et le reste de ma Famille est là bas.

- Mais ..

- Randy, rien ne nous liait, on à seulement coucher ensemble, une sorte de sex friends, mais pas plus, et tu le sais.

- Ta raison, du sex friend. Seulement.

- Alors, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

- Comment pourrais je ? Tu as ta Famille là bas, puis tu dois sûrement vouloir te caser. Aimer quelqu'un comme il se doit. Je comprend.

- Cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'ai pas aimé.

- Je crois bien que je t'ai aimé moi aussi ..

- Ce sera mieux pour nous deux, on sait bien que les relations à distance ne marche pas, puis ta vie sera ici, la mienne sera là bas.

Randy releva la tête, tentant de rester fière il regardait Oliver. Ses yeux, non. Oliver le regardait avec des larmes dans le coin des yeux, l'inspecteur eu un pincement au cœur, Oliver fini par prendre Randy contre lui, le serrant fortement dans ses bras, Randy l'entoura de ses bras aussi. Avec tendresse. Il sentit une larme descendre dans son cou, et doucement ses yeux s'embuèrent. Mais il ne pleura pas. Il sentait les mains d'Oliver caresser ses cheveux, et enfin, il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais il écarta sa tête relevant doucement celle du déménageur et il l'embrassa, mettant toute sa tendresse et sa peine dans se baisé, bougeant ses lèvre au rythme de celle d'Oliver, s'était dur. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et n'osèrent plus se regarder en face, Oliver garda la tête baissé.

- Je .. dois y aller, je vais bientôt reprendre mon service.

- Je comprend ..

Randy commença à partir, et Oliver mit ses mains dans ses poches. A mi chemin, Oliver se retourna et appela :

- Randy !

L'inspecteur se retourna. Oliver se rapprocha de lui et pris sa main.

- Quoi qui est tu n'auras cas m'appeler, et fais moi la promesse de faire attention à toi, dit Oliver.

- Ce n'est pas le déménageur qui dois faire attention à l'inspecteur. Mais je t'en fais la promesse, et n'hésite pas quoi qui est.

Randy allait partir après un dernier sourire, quand Oliver ajouta :

- Et inspecteur ?

Randy se retourna à moitié.

- Tentez de regarder un peu plus loin que le bout de votre nez, beau brun.

Oliver se retourna et parti une bonne fois pour toute. Randy resta pendant un moment interdit, son cœur était vrillé, c'est sûr il n'aurai jamais le droit d'aimer. Était - ce quelque chose qui était donner au plus chanceux ? A ceux qui avait une vie normal ? Son passé le suivrait - il toujours ? Est ce que même si il ne disait rien, son regard le trahissait devant ses hôtes et les laissaient voir qu'il était l'ancien coéquipier d'un traître ? Est ce qu'il reflétait au tant que ça l'incapacité ? Il se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer et regagna sa voiture, puis son lieu de travail. Ses émotions se stabilisèrent, il ne voulait pas être vu avec les yeux rougies. Il se calma, même si il n'avait pas pleurer, il gardait tout de même les quelques traces de ses larmes aux bords de ses yeux. Il se gara sur sa place, John était déjà là. Il coupa le contact et sorti, gardant son portable entre ses mains. Il l'alluma et vit qu'Oliver lui avait envoyé un message. Il ne le regarda pas, son cœur encore fragile, il le marqua comme lut sans même en avoir pris connaissance. Il soupira et entra enfin dans la brigade. Il longea le long des bureaux et regagna le sien, John mangeait toujours, une petite salade dont l'odeur d'huile d'olives et des différents composant se sentait.

L'inspecteur Cena regarda son coéquipier s'asseoir sur son bureau et prendre un dossier entre ses mains. Il ne l'avait pas regarder une seule fois. Il le vit prendre un crayons et griffonné quelque quelque chose, le résumé d'un dossier sans doute, mais il le vit tourner la feuilles et les traits se firent plus long et quittait de moins en moins la feuille. Une larme le trahis, elle coula doucement sur sa joue allant s'effondrer sur sa feuille. John était choqué, et en colère. Qu'est ce que Oliver avait fait ?

Randy se leva après un quart d'heure et partit dans les vestiaires. John se leva et regarda la feuille, il y vit un oiseau qui ressemblait à un phœnix, et un nom juste en dessous " Axel ". Il relâcha la feuille ayant entendu du bruit et se remit sur son fauteuil. Quand Randy revint, il se décida à lui parler.

- Randy, ça ne va pas ?

- Je vais très bien, merci.

- Ah ouais ça se vois franchement ! J'ai vu les larmes qui sont tombées.

- Ecoute j'ai pas la tête là, tu veux pas qu'on tente de remettre de l'ordre dans les dossiers avant de reprendre sur les chapeaux de roues ?

- Comme tu voudras.

John se leva et jeta au passage le plat en plastique où était sa salade il vit qu'il n'avait pas touché son jus de fruits et surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie. Il le prit.

- Tu le veux ? Je l'ai pris au distributeur mais je vais pas le boire, demanda John.

Randy le regarda subitement, il avait déjà vécu ça. Il baissa les yeux et souri discrètement.

- On ne va tout de même pas le jeter à la poubelle ? Dit Randy en attrapant la petite bouteille.

- C'est sûr, McClain est écolo ?

- Radin mais c'est à peut prêt pareil.

Les deux hommes rirent un bon coup et se mirent dans les dossiers, ils refirent le tableau avec certaines des informations, mais le cerveau de ce trafique restait encore inconnus. Le téléphone du bureau de Randy sonna, il s'empressa de répondre.

- Inspecteur Orton.

- Monsieur Orton ici le médecin légiste, j'ai examiner le doigts de ce matin, et ce que j'ai découvert ne permettait pas d'attendre ..

- Je vous écoute.

- C'est le doigts d'une femme et vous ne devinerez jamais de qui ..

- Alors éclairez moi, ria Randy.

- Patricia James, j'ai effectué un test à partir empreinte et elle était répertorier dans la base de données.

Randy s'étouffa avec la gorger de jus qu'il avait pris, se dirigeant vers la poubelle pour tout recracher pour ne pas s'étrangler, il reprit en suite le téléphone, toussant encore, il senti la main de John qui tapotait son dos et vit un verre d'eau qui lui était tendu. Il s'en saisi et remercia son coéquipier.

- Mais comment est ce possible, elle a été inculper non ?

- Elle a été déclarer non coupable, j'aime bien, quand les inspecteur sont au courant de leur propre affaires.

- ... Selon vous elle serait encore vivante ?

- Là je ne peux pas me prononcer ..

- Bien, je vous remercie. Nous prenons le relais, appeler moi si vous avez du nouveau.

Randy raccrocha et passa sa main sur son visage.

- Et bah alors ? Quoi y à eu ?

- Le doigts que j'ai reçut se matin, il appartient à Patricia James.

- Quoi ? La femme de Vegner qui le trompait avec McLaurens ?

- Ta tout compris ! Mais Marcus est en prisons. Ca signifie qu'il faut faire le liens avec une autre personne, qui ne s'occuperai pas de tuer mais aussi de torturer ses victimes.

- Mon Dieu..

- Je propose qu'on aille voir l'entourage de Mme Vegner, peut être ont - ils vue où entendu quelque chose, à propos, ton oreille ça va mieux ?

- Hein ? Ah oui ! Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci.

Randy souri et ils partirent tout les deux dans les environs de chez Mme Vegner, ils interrogèrent les personnes les plus proches au alentours. En passant devant la bâtisse Randy se rappela de la première fois où il avait vu Oliver. Il souri et soupira. Ce qui n'échappa en rien à John. Ils interrogèrent beaucoup de gens, mais ils n'obtinrent rien. Ce pendant un enfants vint à leur rencontre, une jeune fille d'environs 10 ans. Elle regarda Randy intensément, d'un regard qu'il le déstabiliserai presque, il finit par s'accroupir et il regarda la fillette.

- Hey, tu sais que c'est stressant de regarder les gens comme ça ? Demanda Randy.

- Vous êtes policier ? Demanda la fillette.

- Inspecteur, mais c'est à peut prêt pareil, pourquoi ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Non, mais j'entend depuis tout à l'heure ce que vous demander et j'ai vue une voiture sortir de la propriété là bas, mais il y à eu des cris avant.

John s'accroupie à côté de Randy, s'équilibrant un posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'inspecteur Orton. Ce dernier leva les yeux et les ferma étroitement, ayant sentit une douce chaleur à l'endroit au John avait posée sa main, à la limite de l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Où sont tes parents ? Demanda John.

- A la maison, enfin, là bas la grande maison en pierre.

- Ecoute, tu vas venir avec nous et on va te posé des questions là bas, comme ça ils seront devant nous.

- D'accord, dit la jeune fille.

John se leva et se dirigea et premier vers la maison.

- Je m'avance en premier pour prévenir les parents, je t'attend là bas ?

- Ok !

Randy tendit sa main à la jeune fille puisqu'il y avait un passage piéton. Cette dernière le regarda et étouffa un rire, cachant sa bouche dans sa main.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Randy.

- Vous êtes amoureux de lui, ria la jeune fille.

- Qu ... ? Hein ? Pour .. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne suis pas amoureux, c'est mon coéquipier.

- Votre expression à dit le contraire lorsqu'il s'est maintenu sur vous.

Randy ne su quoi répondre. Cette gamine était bluffante et sa petite tête brune tout à fait adorable ne lui permettait pas d'hausser la vois, il devenait soudainement un gros nounours en peluche qui fondait devant une bouille innocente.

- Bon, comment tu t'appels ?

- Alicia Gidon.

- Et bien Alicia Gidon, allons voir tes parents.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la grande maison, au moment où ils allaient traversé une camionnette noir, au vitre teintée le fonça dessus, Randy poussa la petite au loin, conscient qu'elle avait dû être blessée. John lui sauta dessus de justesse, hurlant son prénom. Les deux hommes au sol se regardèrent avant de regarder la petit fille qui était allongée sur le sol, bien vivante mais gémissant de douleur, Randy se leva, trop coupable il ne pouvait la toucher.

- Occupe toi d'elle je vais les suivre !

L'inspecteur Orton courra jusqu'à sa voiture et partie en trombe, sortant son gyrophare, il réussi à rattraper la camionnette. Il était sur une petit route de campagne, surplomber de deux ravins monstrueux. Les deux portes de la camionnette s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître un hommes cagoulé et armé, il se mit à tirer sur Randy, se dernier jura et pria pour que les balles ne touchent pas ses roues, il sortis son arme à son tour et tira, par miracle pensa t -il il réussi à toucher l'homme. Mais la dernière balle de celui ci fit sauté le capot de la voiture de l'inspecteur ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter. Il pris soin de noté la plaque d'immatriculation. Il referma son capot tant bien que mal, et fit demi tour, il les avaient laisser filer.

Il reparti là devant chez la jeune fille et il vit qu'il y avait une ambulance, il s'approcha en courant. John était juste à côté.

- John ! Comment va t - elle ? Paniqua Randy.

- Elle va bien, enfin, elle à le bras cassé et la cheville foulée, mais elle va bien. Toi ça va ?

- Comme un type qui viens de faire une course poursuite, j'ai le numéro de d'immatriculation de ces salops !

- Remarquable tu sais faire deux chose en même temps ! Dit John.

- Trois ! Lire, Tirer, Conduire !

- Et tes pas mort, je t'admire !

- La ferme !

- Inspecteur !

John et Randy se retournèrent pour voir la mère de le jeune fille s'approcher d'eux, elle avait les larmes au yeux mais elle semblait soulagée. Elle se rapprocha des deux hommes, le père suivit peut après.

- Inspecteur, votre coéquipier nous à dit que vous aviez sauvé notre petite Alicia, nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissant, dit la mère. Oh excusez, moi. Nous sommes Mary et Peter Gidon.

- Enchanté, mais vous savez je n'ai fais que ce que j'avais à faire.

- Quel est cotre nom inspecteur ?

- Orton. Inspecteur Randy Orton.

- Le même Randy Orton qui à démantelée un trafique de drogue ?

- Lui même, souri difficilement Randy.

- Cela à dû être dur de devoir faire face à la trahison d'un d'entre vous, dit le père innocemment.

- ... Oh euh .. Oui, mais on s'y fait. Comment va votre fille ?

- Elle est dans l'ambulance ils attendent pour partir. Je crois qu'elle voulait vous voir, dit la mère.

- Oh, je passera après qu'elle ai eu ses soins et qu'elle se soit reposer. Son témoignage nous est très précieux, elle à dit qu'elle avait entendu du bruit chez les vegner vos anciens voisins.

- Elle seule peut le savoir, dit le père.

- Justement. Voulez vous que l"ont vous mettre sous protection ?

- Je n'en vois pas la peine, mais si quelque chose coordonne avec ce qu'il viens de se passé, je veux bien, dit Peter.

- Bien nous ferrons ce qu'il convient.

Les parents partirent tout les deux vers l'ambulance et les deux inspecteurs allaient partir quand Randy attrapa John par le poignet.

- John ? Appela Randy.

- Mhm ?

- Merci, je ne serai plus là si tu ne m'auras pas sauté dessus.

- Comme quoi tu as un ange gardien.

" _On dirait bien que c'est toi .._ " pensa Randy.

L'inspecteur Orton ne fit que sourire, les deux hommes partir des propriété, et il rentèrent à la brigade. Mais juste avant Randy s'arrêta dans un magasin de peluches. John le regarda bizarrement.

- Quoi ? Demanda Randy.

- Bah toi, grand, dur, costaud, tu t'arrêtes dans un magasin de peluches ?

- C'est pour la petite, je vais aller la voir tout à l'heure, mais je ne veux pas y aller les mains vides.

- Ah, cœur tendre va !

- Mhm ... Tu .. Tu pourras venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, on aura cas y aller, et rentrer directement non ?

- Ouais, je veux bien, mais faudra passer chez moi, vue que je pense que je vais rester un moment.

- T'inquiète, on passe d'abord chez toi alors ? En suite on va la voir et on rentre ?

- Ça me va.

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la voiture, et entrèrent dans le magasin, ils passèrent de rayons en rayons, jusqu'à ce que Randy s'arrête dans le rayons des nounours, il en prit un et le montra à John. Lui qui avait besoin de conseil, vit le regard de l'inspecteur Cena s'adoucir, le nounours était marrons avec un beau nœud papillon bleu à poids brillants. John fit un geste de la tête pour lui signifier que c'était un bon choix. Content de sa trouvaille Randy partit vers les caisses, John s'arrêta devant un panda moyen, il avait de grand yeux et était tout doux.

- Ta vu comme il est mignon lui ? Demanda John.

- Ça fait très flic ! Dit Randy.

- Non franchement il est chou, j'en avait un pareil quand j'étais petit. Mais je l'ai perdu, fit John avec une moue boudeuse.

Randy lui pris la peluche des mains et la mit dans ses bras avec celle de la petite, malgré que cette idée le fasse bien rire intérieurement il allait lui prendre sa peluche. Ils arrivèrent au caisse, et John gardait le silence, mais quand il vit que Randy fit passer les deux peluche et qu'il tendit sa carte de paiement, il ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air d'un enfant qui venait d'avoir le plus beau cadeau du monde. Randy finit de payer et il sortir tout les deux, l'inspecteur Orton le regarda alors et lui tendit sa peluche.

- Tiens Johnny Boy, dit Randy.

- Maci !

- Je continue à dire que ça fait très viril, ria Randy.

- Je pourrais lui donner ton nom tiens !

- Pourquoi pas, se moqua Randy.

John le regarda en souriant et regarda le panda. Il le mit sur la banquette arrière pour l'instant et Randy démarra, il passèrent chez lui où il rempli un sac de sport de ses affaires, ils pris son ordi et ses chargeurs. Quand il eu tout pris, il enfourna son sac dans sa voiture. Puis il partir à la brigade pour déposé les dossiers qu'il avait prit et remettre un peu d'ordre avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Leur service était finit. Mais ils travailleraient aussi chez John, il arrivèrent à l'hôpital et les parents de la petite fille les attendait en bas. Il virent arriver les deux inspecteur, dont un avec une peluche. Ils sourirent à leur vu. Randy s'approche tout timide et demanda :

- J'espère qu'elle aime les peluches, dit Randy.

- Elle adore ça, dit Mary.

- Alors tout va bien, souri l'inspecteur Orton.

Ils montèrent tout les 4 dans la chambre d'Alicia, les parents entrèrent les premiers et la petite fille eu un regard triste, ce n'était pas l'inspecteur qu'elle avait vu. Et qui l'avait sauvé, mais à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre elle vit apparaître la tête du nounours, suivit de celle de l'inspecteur Orton, celle ci suivit de l'inspecteur Cena juste en dessous de lui. La jeune fille eu un grand sourire et les deux inspecteur s'approchèrent.

- Alors championne, où on en est ? Demanda Randy.

- Bah mon bras est cassé et ma cheville est foulée ..

- Je suis désolé, dit Randy en baissant la tête après avoir regardé les parents.

- Ne le soyez pas, elle est sauve, c'est l'essentiel, des os se refont, mais la vie ne se refait pas, vous avez sauvé notre fille monsieur Orton, dit Peter.

Randy regarda le père en souriant, ils ne devaient pas lui être reconnaissant. Il se rappela alors :

- Ah ! Et un nounours s'est égaré sur la route. Et il m'a demander de lui trouver un petite fille formidable et très courageuse. Donc tu es formidablement gentille, et surtout tu as été très courageuse à ce que mon petit doigts ma dit ! Dit Randy.

- C'est vrais ! J'ai presque pas pleurer, ou peut être une fois, bouda la petite fille.

- Si ce n'est qu'une fois, je pleure parfois moi aussi, bon pas souvent mais ça m'arrive.

Randy lui donna la peluche et la petit la serra contre elle, après avoir remercier l'inspecteur.

- Maintenant j'aimerai bien que tu me dises ce que tu as vu ou entendu chez les Vegner, dit Randy.

- Et bien, j'ai entendu madame Vegner qui criait contre des hommes, ils étaient 3 je crois.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle leur disait ? Demanda John,

Ce dernier s'assit en parallèle à Randy et posant innocemment sa main sur celle de l'inspecteur Orton, Randy le senti et éloigna sa main, cette même chaleur le pris, il fallait stoppé ses réactions. La petite fille remarqua se geste qui ne fut remarquer seulement par elle, ses parents n'avait rien vu.

- Elle leur disait de la lâcher et qu'elle ne savait rien, et surtout qu'un Marcus était mort et qu'elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

- Tu as entendu un nom ?

- Oui c'était Mike, oui, y en avait un qui s'appelait Mike !

- C'est noté. Vous êtes témoins de l'interrogatoire de votre filles, dit John en regardant les parents.

Les deux parents acquiescèrent.

- Bon on va te laisser te reposer maintenant, dit Randy.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, la petite fille était en admiration devant ses deux hommes. John se pencha et lui fit un bisous sur la joue et Randy lui en fit un sur le front mais elle enroula son bras valide au tour de son cou, et dit à son oreille.

- Vous êtes amoureux.

Randy se remit droit et la regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ça peu arriver, tu sais, dit Randy.

- On ne vous remerciera jamais assez monsieur Orton, dit Peter.

- Ne le faite plus, mais vous savez vous pouvez remercier l'inspecteur Cena aussi, c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore là.

- Nous l'avons fait lorsqu'il est rester avec notre fille dans l'ambulance, vous êtes adorable tout les deux, dit Mary.

Les parents de la petite filles remercièrent encore une fois les deux inspecteurs et ces derniers partirent tout les deux pour chez John.

* * *

A suivre !

Je tiens à m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre mais l'internat et ses règles débiles me tienne loin de mon ordi x) J'espère que vous comprendrez !

ce pendant Gros bisous à vous !

#Janton!


	10. Chapter 10

Arrivés devant chez John, ce dernier montra à Randy où se garer, il avait un emplacement juste à côté de sa voiture. Il montèrent tout les deux dans l'appartement de John, un magnifique T3 bien décoré. Ils avancèrent dans la première pièces qui était un petit couloir qui donnait sur la salle à manger qui faisait aussi office de salon. Randy observa les lieux, la décoration était légère mais présente, les murs était ornés de tableau familiaux, ou de ses tableaux d'honneur, quelque gros titres de journaux que Randy ne manqua pas. Il y jeta un coup d'œil timide, et suivit John. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon/salle à manger, les couleur était belles, du beige et du marrons claire ou foncé, une grande vitre donnait sur St Louis, un peu comme la sienne. John déposa ses affaire sur la tables.

- J'ai deux chambres, je vais te montrer la tienne, suit moi, dit John souriant.

Randy le suivit sans rien dire, il passait le long des couloirs étroit, mais la aussi il y avait une belle décoration, tout un pan de mur était décorer avec des cadres divers, qui variait de paysage terriens au paysage aériens. Il arrivèrent devant une porte en bois d'acajou, un marrons foncé brillant. John poussa la porte et Randy tomba sur un chambre magnifique et spacieuse, un grand lit en 200x180 était au milieu de la pièce, un lit très design noir, au table de nuit de la même couleur. Deux néons trônait de chaque côtés de celle ci, des néons de couleur bleu turquoise, la couette était bleu et marrons, bref cette chambre était superbe.

- Je te laisse poser tes affaires, y à une armoire avec une petite penderie, comme j'ai vu que tu avais des chemises tu des cintres et des housse de protections si tu veux.

- Merci, souri Randy. C'est beau, j'aime bien la déco.

- Merci, je l'ai faite en quelques jours, j'avais à peut près la même à Boston.

- C'est mieux de se référer à un passé qu'on a aimé.

John ne répondit rien et regarda Randy avec tendresse, il voyait un autre Randy, plus doux, plus posé, peut être encore choqué de ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin et la fait d'avoir faillit se faire renversé, en plus d'avoir sauvé une enfant. Il le regarda défaire son sac comme si ses gestes était un automatisme, il avait le regard dans son sac mais son expression était vide. Quelque chose n'allait pas. John s'assit alors sur le lit et regarda Randy, ce dernier faisait mine de rien, mais il savait bien que John avait remarqué son mal être.

- Randy, je sais que ça va pas, explique moi. Je t'ai dis un coéquipier est là dans tout les moments.

- Je sais.

- Alors dit moi, s'il te plaît, on est entre homme là. T'as plus besoin d'être le gars impitoyable.

- Oliver est partit.

John eu un sursaut, Oliver partit ? Non. Son cœur pouvait enfin crier liberté. Mais il voyait Randy blessé, non il l'avait aimé ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait que couché ensemble, mais alors Randy s'était - il attaché à Oliver ? John baissa la tête et regarda son coéquipier s'asseoir à côté de lui, en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, la tête lourdement penchée, John s'autorisa le fait de passé sa main sur sa nuque, Randy ferma les yeux, priant pour que ça ne se soit pas vu.

- Je pensais pas que je m'y était attaché, dit Randy.

- ça peut arriver tu sais, ça vient tout seul.

- Je ne supporte pas ça.

- Quoi donc ?

- M'attaché, être heureux et être détruit, je ne peux plus le subir.

- Il ta dit pourquoi il partait au moins ?

- Il part pour Washington, pour être proche de sa Famille et aussi parce-que le marché des déménagements est plus fructueux dans la capital.

- C'est raisonnable, et compréhensible.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, je m'en veux à moi même, soupira Randy.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit John caressant son dos.

- Si, le fait de m'être attaché.

- Tu l'as aimé. C'est humain. Tu n'es pas exclus des personnes et qui peuvent aimer, et qui peuvent être aimé, tout le monde le mérite.

Ses paroles furent accueillis par le silence de Randy, John était perturbé, il n'avait encore jamais vu Randy aussi bas. Son coéquipier, si froid et dynamique, si dur et robuste. Comment un homme pouvait il le détruire ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, il en profita pour lui soutirer des informations.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te préoccupe je me trompe ?

- Non. C'est vrai. Cette histoire me déstabilise, et si c'était moi qu'il voulait atteindre ? Demanda Randy.

- Et bien je ne laisserai pas faire. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas y.

- Pourquoi Peter Gidon à dit cette phrase à propos de la trahison d'un des vôtres ?

Randy se leva subitement et remit ses mains dans ses affaires.

- Je ... Je ne veux pas en parler, pas ce soir, s'il te plaît.

John se leva à son tour et il mit Randy face à lui.

- Ok, ok, ça va, quand tu voudras en parler je serai là. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger d'accord ? Je te laisse t'installer.

- D'accord, John ?

- Mhm ?

- Merci.

John souri et sorti de la chambre, Randy continua alors son installation. Ses émotions étaient retournées, il voulait pleurer, hurler, lâcher prise. Mais il se fit violence, comme il l'avait fait devant Oliver et dans sa voiture. Il rangea ses t-shirts et ses chemises, sur les étagères et sur la penderie, où il mit aussi sa veste en cuir et son costume de cérémonie dont il ne se séparait jamais en cas d'urgence. Il plaça ensuite ses jeans et ses pantalons sur l'étagère juste à côté de ses t-shirts. Puis il sortis le petit sac ou il y avait ses sous vêtements et il le mit sur l'étagère de dessous. Il sorti les deux paires de chaussures qu'il avait pris et les plaça tout en bas de l'armoire. Il rangea alors son sac juste à côtés d'elles. Il ne dérangeait rien, et faisait bien attention à ne pas faire de maladresse. Il posa son ordi sur la petite table basse dans un coin qui était accompagné d'un tout petit canapé d'angle, il laissa son chargeur de portable et ses écouteurs sur le table de nuit.

Il s'assit enfin sur le lit en regardant le mur en face de lui. Il soupira. Sa vie était un désastre, et il était pourtant fière, il restait fière, il était jeune et inspecteur de police, renommé et connu. Son chef lui faisait confiance et le soutenait, il était apprécié de ses collègues, et l'ambiance de la brigade était chouette. Il avait une Famille qui ne voyait que l'ombre d'un fils ou d'un frère, mais leur protection était au dessus de tout, il flics de son calibre à tendance à attirer les ennuis, plutôt crever la bouche ouverte que d'offrir sa famille en pâture, mais il là il ne voyait que les "bons" côtés de sa vie, mais l'envers ? Qu'était ce ? Il était peut être le meilleur flic, mais un incapable au niveau de relations, un homme bondé de confiance en lui pour ne plus subir les regards et les jugements tout bas, un homme qui était dans l'ombre d'un autre à cause de cet autres. Dans les esprits des plus anciens de la brigade il restait au même rang. Il en était conscient. Mais il se battait pour montrer qu'il était différent, sans larmes, sans plaintes, il se battait avec pour seules armes, ses exploits, ses décorations. Il était poursuivit par son passé, et il ramenai obligatoirement tout ses échecs à celui ci. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne l'essuya pas. Il n'avait plus aucunes forces dans les bras.

John dans la cuisine préparait le repas, rien de bien grand, un repas normal, des pâtes en sauces avec un steak hachée. Après tout Randy ne relèverai pas. Il était triste pour son coéquipier, sa jalousie avait disparue, de toute façon Oliver était partit. Mais il savait que Randy souffrait, son cœur devait avoir du mal à accepter le départ du déménageur. Mais tout ça n'était pas les seuls facteurs du fait qu'il soit déstabilisé, le vrais facteur était la peur et une haine intérieure que Randy cachait, et John l'avait compris. Quelque chose le guidait dans ses réflexions le mot "_**Trahisons**_". Qu'est ce que monsieur Gidon avait bien voulu dire par ce mot si dur et si fort. Il le découvrirait tôt ou tard de toute façon. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, des pas. Il se retourna en éteignant le feu et il vit son coéquipier comme il ne l'avait jamais vu au par avant, totalement défait, comme si la vie ne lui disait plus rien, il était prêt à tout accepter sans broncher, même la mort serait clémente en vert un homme aussi détruit tant elle aurait pitié. L'inspecteur Cena pris la petite marmite et la déposa sur la table, il pris en suite les deux steak et ils les mit dans une assiette.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Randy.

- Oh, non c'est bon, merci. Y à pas grand choses à faire. Ah si ! Tu peux me prendre deux verres dans le buffet là bas s'il te plait ?

Randy se retourna et vit le grand buffet noir, il ouvrit un placard ou il avait deviner les verres à travers une vitre légèrement teintée, il en pris deux. Mais un cadre l'interpella, une photo de deux policiers visiblement très complices, il le regarda un instant. John se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est lui Devon, dit John.

- Oh. Je suis désolé.

- En parler me fait du bien, c'est une manière de ne pas l'oublier.

- Mhm.

- Tu viens manger ? ça va être froid.

Randy avança avec John et il déposa les deux verres sur la table, John n'avait pas disposé les couverts face à face mais à côté, ils mangèrent dans le plus grand des silences, puis ils débarrassèrent tout les deux, mettant leur couverts et leur assiettes dans le lave vaisselles.

- Ça te dérange si je prend une douche ?

- Non, penses-tu, pas du tout. Viens je vais te montrer où c'est.

Randy suivit John devant une grande porte, il entra alors dans un espace de douche très spacieux, essentiellement noir et blanc, une grande cabine prenait un angle, les portes était arrondies, il regarda John sortir une grande serviette noir.

- Tu n'auras cas l'accrocher à côté de la mienne c'est la grise.

- D'accord.

- Et par la même occasion, laisse tes affaires même dans la salle de bain pour que tu évites de faire l'allé - retour à chaque fois.

- Ok, merci John.

- De rien. Et Randy, prend pas trop les choses au sérieux dans ce monde c'est un coup à devenir fou.

Randy souri et sorti en même temps que John pour prendre ses affaires, il pris un caleçon et un short ainsi que sa trousse de toilette. Il ne passa qu'une petit demi heure dans la douche, John suivit de suite après, pendant ce temps Randy partit dans la chambre, il sorti son arme de son fourreau et il la déchargea pour vérifier le nombre de balles qu'il lui restait. Finalement son chargeur était plein, il le remit en place et la chargea une nouvelle fois avant de la déposé sous son oreiller. Il eu un nouveau moment de réflexion moins intense cette fois. Il entendit John sortir de la douche après une demi heure tout comme lui, il le vit passer pour aller dans sa chambre à lui avant de toquer à la sienne, il le regarda, il était vêtu d'un simple short de basket qui dévoilait la ceinture de son caleçon.

- Tu sais c'est ta chambre ta pas besoin de toquer, dit Randy en riant.

- C'est une mauvaise habitude que ma donner ma mère, souri John. Je serai dans ma chambre si tu as un problème d'accord ?

- Ok, merci beaucoup John.

Le dit John souri et parti dans la pièce à côté, il s'allongea sur le lit et pris un livre qu'il avait commencé, il lisait au calme, mais en songeant à son coéquipier qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Celui ci avait pris son portable et regardait des photos de son passé, il souri devant certaines. Enfin il prit ses écouteurs et posa son portable en charge à ses côtés, il avait une main sous sa tête l'autre sur son ventre, il était replié sur son côté gauche et ses jambes était repliées contre lui. Il tentait de dormir, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait des images, trop d'images. Il finit par trouvé le sommeil, un sommeil léger mais il rêvait, Axel. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Vers dix heures John se leva et partit vérifié que Randy allait bien, il vit qu'il s'était endormis, sans les couvertures. Il avança alors dans la chambre et pris doucement les couvertures pour couvrir son coéquipier, il regarda un instant son visage et soupira à la vu des larmes dans son sommeil. Il retourna alors dans sa chambre et reprit son livre jusqu'à onze heures là il se dit que son coéquipier devait dormir à point fermé alors il posa son livre et se tourna de son côté il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporté par le sommeil. Mais vers minuit, alors qu'il dormait il fut réveil par un bruit, quelqu'un toquait, il balança son bras vers sa lampe de chevet et il se retourna, les yeux plissés, il pu deviner la silhouette de Randy qui avait les bras croisé timidement sur son torse et le visage dévasté de larmes.

- Randy, ça ne va pas ? Demanda John en se levant.

- Je ... Je ...

- Ça va, c'est bon maintenant calme toi, assied toi sur mon lit j'arrive.

John sorti de la chambre et partit prendre un gans d'eau froide et un verre d'eau avec un cachet d'aspirine histoire de détendre Randy. Il ramena le tout dans sa chambre où il vit Randy regarder son arme, et essuyer ses larmes.

- Hey, dit John en s'approchant. Prend ça et calme toi.

Le regard de Randy suffit pour remercier John. Il bu le verre d'eau et pris le cachet en même temps.

- Je .. Je vais retourner dans la chambre.

- Randy, tu es terrifie tu trembles comme une feuille, on dirai que tu vas me faire une crise. Met toi avec moi. Comme ça tu dormira tranquille.

- Ça ...

- Non ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'arrivait de dormir avec Devon, même si il venait chez moi où si j'allais chez lui.

John s'allongea et tira les couverture pour inviter Randy à venir, ce dernier s'allongea timidement et se mit face à John, à ce moment on aurait dit deux enfants qui se regardait droit dans les yeux, deux frères, l'aîné qui veillait sur le cadet. Puisque John était un peu plus âgé que Randy, justement, John avança ses mains jusqu'au visage de Randy pour essuyer ses larmes, l'inspecteur Orton souri légèrement et ferma les yeux s'endormant instantanément. John sourit alors et se rapprocha à peine un peu de Randy, il posa sa main sur son bras pour garder le contact et il s'endormi à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain John se réveilla à cinq heures et demi, du genre matinale, il voulu lever son bras pour se frotter les yeux, mais il senti que ce dernier était enlacé. Il baissa à peine les yeux et vit que Randy était dans ses bras, le tête de l'inspecteur Orton reposait sur son bras, et son autre bras était serrer par celui de son coéquipier, il entourait ses hanches. John sourit, Randy devait sans doute s'être rapprocher durant la nuit, son torse était littéralement collé à celui de son coéquipier.

John finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de l'inspecteur Orton qui eu vite fait de prendre en otage le coussin de John, ce dernier remonta les couverture sur le corps de Randy et il partit se prendre une douche, il se détendit pendant bien une heure appréciant passer une bonne heure sous l'eau chaude le matin, il sortit et s'habilla en suite. Il repassa devant sa chambre. Randy dormait toujours à point fermé. Il descendit alors dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuné. Il pensait à la vision de Randy qu'il avait eu hier soir, si vulnérable, si ... pff, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. Le voir ainsi l'avait attristé et avait bien changer son regard sur lui, il m'avait vu pleurer, et demander un sorte d'aide. Au fond Randy n'avait rien de méchant, il était surtout méfiant. Alors qu'il sortait les tartines du grille pain, il entendit des pas. Il se retourna et vit son coéquipier encore endormis.

- Salut, dit il d'une voix somnolente.

- Hey, tu sais, il est encore tôt, dit John.

- .. J'arrive plus à dormir ...

- Ah ... Tu veux prendre une douche ?

Randy fit un simple signe de la tête pour acquiescer.

- Bah montes, fait comme chez toi.

L'inspecteur Orton souri pour le remercier, puis il monta, il perdit son sourire directement, il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir était aussi vulnérable, il prit ses affaires et entra dans la douche, il alluma l'eau et la mit tellement chaude que la brûlure le fit gémir de douleur mais il n'arrêta pas l'eau pour au tant, au contraire il y passa une demi heure comme la soirée précédente, ses épaule était rouge, et son corps suivait petit à petit, il serrait les dents, mais c'était une façon de se "punir" d'avoir était aussi démonstratif. Il s'était laisser allé à faire voir ses émotions, à pleurer même, et pire à aller demander de l'aide, à dormir avec son coéquipier, s'allonger sur son coussin. Décidément il n'avait strictement rien compris. Il sorti et se sécha, le frottement de la serviette était similaire à des griffures mais il continua. Sous la buée il avait du mal à respirer, il faisait trop chaud, vraiment trop chaud. Il s'habilla en régulent sa respiration. Il sorti de la salle de bain et descendit, la colère se lisait sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ni dire il était chez John. Alors il revêtu un masque et ne montra rien. Il descendit dans la cuisine et salua John.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda John.

- Non, pas du tout.

Mensonge.

- Ça t'as calmé le cachet hier soir ?

- Ouais. Merci.

John regarda Randy, il n'allait pas bien et dans ses yeux seule la colère se lisait, il baissa la tête et compris que Randy devait sans doute être en colère contre lui même, il l'invita à se servir, mais il ne pris pas grand chose, seulement un grand bol de café. Il le regarda prendre sa veste, et son portable.

- Bah où tu vas ? Demanda John.

- Je t'ai assez déranger pour hier soir et ce matin, je préfère partir en premier. Puisque ce sera comme ça pendant une durée indéterminée.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu rétorqué il observa son coéquipier partir, il passa sa main sur son visage. Il jugeait maintenant urgent de le faire parler, il finit de déjeuner tranquillement. De son côté Randy partait vers le cimetière de St Louis, le temps était maussade, un soleil capricieux refusait de sortir laissant les nuages se mettre devant lui. Il se gara devant la grande entrée et sorti, il poussa la grande grille et pénétra dans ces lieux froid. Il remonta son col et avança les mains dans les poches. Il ne regardait pas au tour de lui, il aurait pu avancer les yeux fermés tant il connaissait se chemin, il ne regardait autre chose que ses pas, foulant le sol en terre. Arrivé dans un partie à l'écart et s'arrêta devant une petite stèle, il ne releva pas la tête pendant un moment comme impuissant. Mais petit à petit il la releva regardant maintenant la pierre, la petite photo, se regard qu'il pensait accusateur. Il garda ses mains dans ses poches et resta silencieux. Il passa bien un quart d'heure sans rien dire devant cette tombe, avant de se mettre à genoux et d'enlever les quelques feuilles mortes, il les écarta de la pierre tombales, puis il partit après avoir soupirer. Il referma la grille et remonta dans sa voiture pour partir à la brigade, là il vit que John était déjà arriver. Devait il lui dire ? Il entra dans la brigade et passa la grande allée, saluant ses collègues, il entra en suite dans son bureau où son collègue l'attendait.

- Te revoilà, dit John.

- Désolé du retard, lança Randy.

- T'inquiète, on à une disparition.

- Ah ?

- Ouais, un jeune couple, c'est leur voisin qui à signalé leur disparition, dit John.

- Ils sont jeunes, donc fous, donc prompt à changer de vie. Affaires réglée.

- Relativise pas tout aussi vite. Il a aussi dit que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas était rentrer dans l'appartement avec la clé.

- Là ça devient intéressant. T'as une adresse ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors dépêchons nous.

Les deux inspecteurs partirent, ils prirent la même voiture, celle de John pour une fois. Ils se rendirent à l'adresse en question, il montèrent les quelques étages et arrivèrent devant la porte, ils toquèrent, mais la porte s'entre ouvrit. John regarda Randy, ce dernier sorti son arme et la chargea, John suivit. Ils entrèrent en silence dans l'appartement, visant certains endroit dos à dos. Quand ils décrétèrent que les lieux étaient sans danger ils rangèrent leur armes.

- Spacieux, dit Randy.

- Ouais, mais bordélique aussi, répondit John asseyant d'éviter les objets au sol.

- L'appart a été mit à sac, on ferrait mieux d'appeler des experts, histoire de récupérer des empreintes ou quoi que ce soit.

- Ouais je confirme, je vais les appeler.

- C'est bon, je vais inspecter le reste.

John sortis son téléphone et contacta l'équipe d'experts, pendant qu'il leur expliquait tout Randy partait dans d'autre pièce de l'appartement, il entra dans la chambre et vit deux terrarium, un était fermé et vides, mais l'autres était ouvert, le couvercle à terre, il regarda à l'intérieure vérifiant qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien, il tremblait légèrement, le fruit de ses plus grandes peur résidait parfois dans une de ses prisons de verres. Ne trouvant rien il fouilla toute la chambre, il souleva le matelas et trouva une grosse liasse d'argent, il ouvrit les tiroirs et y trouva toute sorte de papiers. Il sortis de la chambre, les preuves en mains et il les posa sur une table. Il entra dans la pièce qui abritait un bureau, il trouva les files d'un ordinateurs mais pas celui ci. Il sentait quelque chose qui le gênait dans le dos, mais il ne fit pas cas, se devait sans doute être les sueurs froides, face aux terrarium. Il tenta d'ouvrir les différents tiroirs mais ils étaient tous fermés à clé. Il retourna dans la pièce où était John, se dernier tenait une souri morte par la queue.

- Je rêve y au moins une demi douzaine de cadavres de souris.

- Ils devaient sans doute avoir un serpent j'ai vue un terrarium.

- Mais qui pourrait avoir un serpent ?! y à un bocal rempli de mouches aussi tu vas pas me dire qu'il aurait la bonne idée d'avoir une tarentules aussi ?

- Y avait un deuxième terrarium. J'en ai eu des sueurs froides et sa continu comme si elle me grimp... John ..

- Randy ?

- Je vais me retourner très doucement ... Ferme là si y à quelque chose.

Randy tourna sur lui même très doucement et John porta ses mains à sa bouche.

- Dit moi qu'il y à rien je t'en pris John.

- Bouge pas d'accord ? Dit John.

- Quoi bouge pas ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? J'ai quoi ?! John !

- Arrête de bouger tu l'énerves elle fait un trucs bizarre avec ses mandibules.

- SORT LA ! Hurla Randy.

- Je peux pas la toucher ... Lève ta veste.

Randy la fit doucement glisser sur ses bras et il la laissa tomber au sol, il s'écarta en vitesse et il s'enfuit derrière John regardant par dessus son épaule pour observer l'horreur qui tentait de sortir de la veste de Randy. John se mit accroupie et attrapa un bocal vide et l'attrapa, il referma le couvercle, Randy resta derrière John totalement figé. L'inspecteur Cena se retourna mais Randy ne bougea pas, ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre très proches, beaucoup trop proche, extrêmement proche.

Alors que John tenait la bocal dans sa main, Randy se rapprocha de lui, désirant ses lèvres, ils continuèrent à se rapprocher ..

- Salut les gars, émit une voix.

Randy repoussa John, et il accueillirent les experts. Après leur avoir expliquer la situation ils furent "mis à la porte" par les experts qui désiraient avoir le terrain pour eux seuls, les deux hommes sortirent alors avec les quelques objets qu'ils avaient dont les papiers des animaux présent dans l'appart, John regarda timidement Randy qui lui n'osait pas relever la tête mais qui avait un tout petit sourire.

- Je propose qu'on aille voir le mec qui vend ses horreurs, dit Randy.

- Ouais, peut être qu'on saura plus, et surtout si quelqu'un lui à ramener le serpent.

- Exactement.

- Tu peux tenir le bocal ? Demanda John, je peux pas conduire et le tenir.

- Je sais conduire.

- Mais c'est ma voiture, dit John.

- Pitié, supplia Randy.

- Bon ok, une seule éraflure, tu fais une seule fois frotter les pneus, ou tu forces un peu trop sur l'accélérateur et je te butte, deal ?

- Deal ! Répondit fièrement Randy.

Il se mit au volant et se sentit d'un coup oppressé.

- Mon Dieu comme t'es petit, c'est flagrant maintenant ! Dit il.

- Recul le siège, et je ne suis pas petit du con, c'est toi qui est trop grand.

Randy sourit, fière de sa "supériorité" il démarra et ils se rendirent à l'animalerie, à peine garer John sorti plaçant le pot devant ses yeux.

- Wouah ... Elle est en train de crever ...

- Bah laisse là, répondit froidement Randy.

- Quel sans cœur !

- C'est mon deuxième nom, bon tu bouges ou tenir des espèce d'horreur dans tes mains ça te branche ?

- Je passe déjà mes journées avec toi, répondit John du tac o tac.

- Sans blague ? C'est petit tu sais, mais vu ton niveau, et ta condition on dira que tu ne cherchera pas plus haut.

- Bouffon.

- Nain Débile.

Ils entrèrent dans l'animalerie, et se rendirent juste devant le guichet, Randy posa les deux mains sur le comptoir et appuya sur la sonnette.

- Ouhouh, fit John agitant le pot devant Randy.

- Dégage, j'vais t'en coller une.

- Messieurs ? Dit un homme de la cinquantaine.

- Bonjours, inspecteur Orton et Cena, brigade criminelle. Nous voudrions vous posez quelque question au sujet d'un couple qui vous aurait acheté un serpent et une araignée de ce type, dit Randy en pointant avec dégoût le bocal.

- Enchanté Alan Ferguson.

L'homme pris le bocal dans les mains et en sorti la bestiole, Randy se planqua une nouvelle fois derrière John, ce dernier en profita pour effleurer sa main. L'homme retourna l'araignée et il lui écarta les pâtes pour trouver un petit bracelet en plastique, il était violet, il la reposa en suite sur sa main. Randy resta planqué derrière John.

- Oui en effet un jeune couple est venue m'acheter Déa.

- Déa ? Demanda Randy. Parce-que vous leurs donner des noms ?

- Comment vous appelez - vous ?

- Randal Keith Orton.

- Parce-qu'on vous a donné un nom ?

John regarda Randy et pouffa.

- Bon et il semblerait qu'ils aient aussi fait l'acquisition d'un python, que l'ont vous aurait ramené.

- Léon effectivement, dit Mr Ferguson.

- Parce-que le python s'appel Léon ? Demanda Randy.

- Bah bien sûr, levez la tête inspecteur Orton.

Randy s'exécuta et vit le serpent, il sourit et caressa sa tête, John quant à lui recula légèrement.

- Et est ce que vous auriez l'identité de ce couple ?

- Bien sûr, il s'agit de Kitty et Jake McConnagan.

John pris des notes pendant que Randy s'amusait avec le reptile.

- Mais dites moi, il ne leur est rien arrivé ? Demanda l'homme. Ils étaient charmant tout les deux et avaient l'air de beaucoup s'aimer.

- Nous ... Nous ne savons pas encore. C'est pour ça, nous vous confions leur araignée. Mais le python en question c'est celui avec lequel mon collègue fait mumuse ?

- T'es con ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas un python mais un boa constrictor.

- Ben voyons un Boa Constrictor. Et monsieur à peur de la ridicule petite Déa ?

Randy ne répondit pas et continua de caresser le serpent en souriant.

- Bien on vous remercie pour tout ses renseignements. On va vous laisser tranquille.

Randy et John partirent, l'inspecteur Cena reprit sa place sur le siège conducteur. Il démarra.

- On sait maintenant que le pyhton n'a pas été ramené, dit John. Toi qui semble t'y connaitre c'est venimeux ?

- ... Tu m'épates toi ! Bien sûr que c'est venimeux,extrêmement venimeux, mais pas plus qu'un aspic ou un serpent corail. Je suis plutôt penché sur les Vipères moi.

- Ah ouais, j'aurai pas cru. J'ai la dalle perso. On va manger un truc ? Y à un grill pas loin. J't'invite.

- C'est trop d'honneur, répondit Randy. Je connais se grill, les viande sont parfaite, mais les désert sont hideux, j't'offrirai le dessert.

* * *

A suivre ...

Oulah, je crois que c'est la première fois que je coupe en plein milieu de journée ^^

Merci pour votre suivit et un gros bisous.

Comme toujours j'attend vos impression ( t'es bien bavarde ) Je sais c'est chouette de parler un peu, ma sœur est un moulin à parole ! ( Et ben telle sœur; telle sœur j'ai envie de dire ! ) C'est de Famille que veux tu ! Mais bon trêve de bavardage, j'espère que ça vous à plus et à a suite !


	11. Chapter 11

- Woah ! Je regrette pas le dessert était à tomber ! Dit John.

- Je te l'avais dit, rien de tel qu'un fondant au chocolat avec un coulis de chocolat blanc, dit Randy. Ma mère fait le meilleur de tous celui là à côté c'était de la rigolade !

- Comment tu as fait pour ruiner le goût qui te reste dans la bouche avec un milk shake à la banane ? Demanda John.

- Envie de banane, ça ce contrôle pas.

- T'es en manque ? Ria John.

- Fait gaffe, je saute sur tout ce qui bouge à minuit.

- Une espèce de grimlins qui faut pas nourrir c'est ça ?

- Entre autre mais en beaucoup plus séduisant, avoue le.

- C'est ça, montes dans la voiture ta beauté va éblouir les passants, ria John une nouvelle fois.

- Ah les jeunes vous savez plus distinguer la véritable beauté, dit Randy.

- Surtout que je suis le plus vieux, aller rentre dans la voiture jeune loup.

- Ahah, tu me fais bien rire papi, laisse moi les course poursuite on va commencer à faire gaffe à ton myocarde hein ! Dit Randy se plaçant sur le siège passager.

- Bon reprenons notre sérieux veux tu ? Je propose qu'on aille questionner leur famille.

- J'appel Tatiana et j'aurais les adresses. On se sépare ?

- Ouais, tu vas chez ceux de la fille je veux chez ceux du mec, souri John.

- Ça marche.

Randy téléphona à Tatiana et ils eurent les adresses en quelque minutes.

- Les Greenwald et les Walsh, parents de Katy Greenwald et Peter Walsh.

Randy énonça en suite les adresses.

- Ils habitent à côté où je rêve ?

- A côté c'est un bien grand mot y à un pâté d'maisons quand même.

- J'trouve pas tellement moi. Bon je te dépose devant ?

- Ouais. Je t'appel pour venir me récupérer ? Ou je viens à pied.

- On a cas se retrouver au café du coin, dans 1 heures ?

- C'est un peu trop tôt pour les rencarts, sourit Randy.

- Qu ... Hein ? ..

- Le café, bonne idée !

John se tu et ils roulèrent jusqu'à la première maison où Randy descendit, il ajusta sa veste noir et avança vers la maison, banale, une maison typiquement américaine, quelque escaliers pour arriver devant la porte, il les monta et finit par toquer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en face de personnes dans cette situation, mais son éternel caractère sans cœur ne le lâchait pas. La porte s'ouvris sur un femme, visiblement en larmes, un cadre photo plaqué sur la poitrine, un mouchoir dans ses mains qui cachait son nez rougit par les larmes. Ses yeux injectés de sang, les traits de son visage tendus par la fatigue, foncé par la colère, ce sentiment d'incapacité que pouvais ressentir une mère.

- Madame Greenwald je ...

- Si vous êtes de la police faite demi tour et partez, dit elle.

- Non, écouté moi, je suis l'inspecteur Orton j'ai été mit sur l'affaire de votre fille et de son petit ami. Mon collègue interroge en ce moment les parents de Peter Walsh.

- ... Je ne veux plus parler pas aujourd'hui, je ne le pourrais pas. Mon mari n'est pas là, on à accroché des affiches partout j'ai fais 5 fois ma déposition, je ne supporterai pas de dire les même choses, alors partez.

- Madame je ...

La porte se ferma devant lui. Il se retrouvait bien bout, foutu à la porte par des personnes qu'ils devaient interroger. Il soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches, il avança alors jusqu'au café où il devait rejoindre John. Il s'assit à une table dans un coin à l'intérieur et commanda un grand café double. La serveuse, brune environs la vingtaine lui faisait son plus beau sourire, et ses yeux verts le regardait avec insistances. Il soupira et il attendit patiemment sa commande. Quand la serveuse revient il l'accosta.

- Dite moi, ça va vous paraître bête mais j'ai une question à vous poser, Maëlys, dit il en regardant son badge sans gêne.

- Oui ? Souri la jeune femme.

- Vous avez entendu parler de Katy Greenwald ? Et de son petit ami ...

- Peter Walsh ?

- C'est ça.

- Ce sont des habitués de se bars, ils viennes souvent, ma collègue Tracy les connait mieux elle était en cours avec Peter.

- Oh, est ce que je pourrais lui parler pour avoir quelque renseignements ?

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, dit elle souriante.

- Inspecteur Randy Orton police criminel.

La jeune femme regarda alors l'homme, détaillant sa posture, son t-shirt gris sous sa veste noir, une chaîne en argent au tour du cou, un sourire magnifique, des yeux bleus vifs comme si l'océan avait coulé dedans, ses cheveux brun dressés en piques sur sa tête. Mon Dieu, ne pouvait elle ne pouvait pas être coupable ou innocente mais que quelque chose lui donne une raison de se faire interroger par le bel inspecteur. Elle souri une nouvelle fois et partit appeler sa collègue qui quant à elle fixa intensément Randy, elle le déstabilisait, mais il aimait ça puisque son regarda lui renvoyait ce qu'elle voulait faire comprendre, il la contrait tout en lui parlant.

* * *

- Bonjours inspecteur John Cena police criminelle, je suis sur l'enquête de la disparition de votre fils, mon équipier interroge les parents de sa petite amie.

- Entrez inspecteur.

John entra dans une de ces maisons banale, pleine de vie, deux jeune enfants passèrent le salon.

- Je vous assure que ce ne sera pas long, dit John.

- Cela peut prendre au tant de temps, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver mon fils.

- Nous allons faire tout ce qui en notre possible je vous assure.

Le père de Peter Walsh invita John à s'asseoir dans le salon, une femme environs la quarantaine vint les rejoindre, les yeux rougies, les deux enfants qui courait dans le salon regardait les adultes appuyer au chambranle de la porte. Ils avait bien 10 ou 12 ans. L'interrogatoire commença et ne fut pas sans larmes.

* * *

John partit de la maison peut de temps après, il partit vers le bar où il devait retrouvé Randy. Il entra et vit son coéquipier, accompagné d'une jeune femme, il était souriant. Il se rapprocha doucement et il se racla la gorge, voyant rouge de suite. La jeune femme soudainement mal à l'aise se leva et pris la commande de John. ce dernier s'assit.

- Alors ? Demanda t - il.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Randy en retour.

- Les informations !

- Ah ! Je n'ai rien eu du côté de Greenwald, elle ne ma pas laisser rentrée, mais Tracy, m'a renseigné sur Peter Walsh, c'était un garçon studieux et visiblement très amoureux, Katy Greenwald était selon elle sociable mais vraiment timide et elle ne lâchait jamais Peter.

- Mhm, elle à ce pendant une belle écriture, dit John mauvais en tournant le gobelet de Randy, ce dernier pouffa avant de retourné le gobelet et de questionner John sur ce qu'il avait apprit.

- Les Walsh m'ont expliquer que leur fils était un tourmenté e ce moment, ils avaient des problèmes financiers, et n'était plus maître de son argents, des virements et des retraits bizarre l'ont placer en interdit bancaire et surtout en surendettements.

- Ça à tout l'aire d'être un piratage de compte, ce pauvre jeune doit être sur la paille.

- Assez, ils lui versaient de l'argent mais il n'en voyait jamais la couleur, comme si il disparaissait d'un coût.

Randy se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, il avait déjà connus se mode opératoires, oui, le piratage de compte puis l'enlèvement. Non. C'était impossible.

Les deux hommes finirent par sortirent, Randy régla les deux consommations et les deux jeune serveuse, Tracy et Maëlys ne manquèrent pas de faire un dernier sourire au bel inspecteurs qui fut très mal à l'aise, John fusilla les deux jeune femmes, étant très jaloux. Randy passa sa main dans les cheveux et se retourna. John le suivit les mains dans les poches.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais bi, dit John.

- J'ai mes petits secrets aussi, au faite je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, je trouve mon confort où je peux. Mais ça passe plus avec les hommes.

- Et bien, là tu avais deux filles pour une. Tu n'es pas tenté ?

- Tu ne serait pas jaloux ?

- Oh, pas du tout, je ne veux pas que sa finisse comme avec Oliver.

Randy allait rétorquer quand un coup de feu retentit, la vitre de John explosa en mille éclats de verre, l'inspecteur Cena qui était de l'autre côté de la voiture, sortis et chargea son arme, collant son dos contre la portière. Il ne voyait plus Randy.

- Randy ?! Ça va ?

- Très bien !

John sursauta quand Randy arriva à côté de lui, ils étaient tout les deux armés.

- Tu pars sur la gauche, je pars sur la droite ! Deal ?

- Deal !

Les deux hommes sortirent des deux côtés de la voitures et s'assurèrent d'un regards que personne n'était blessé. Ils regardèrent de partout, mais John eu vite fait de voir le voyant rouge sur l'épaule gauche de Randy.

- Randy bouge toi !

Le tireur, tira une nouvelle fois et éclata la vitre de derrière.

- Sur le toit là bas ! J'y vais rejoint moi en voiture ! Cria John.

L'inspecteur Cena se mit à courir, avec un peu de chance il l'intercepterai si il redescend, Randy secoua la tête conscient qu'il avait faillit se faire abattre, mais John avait été là, encore une fois. Il monta alors dans la voiture et détalla. John quant à lui était arriver dans le bâtiment et montai les grands escaliers pour ne pas perdre de temps avec l'ascenseur. Il arriva sur le toit et y retrouva le tireur comme si celui ci n'avait pas bouger, il était là sur ses deux pieds, son fusille de pointe en main, le même qui avait faillit tuer Randy. Les deux hommes se regardaient. L'homme avait tiré avait une cagoule, et était habiller tout de noir, laissant paraître seulement ses yeux.

- Ne fais plus un geste ! Dit John.

- Et bien, superman. Quel tact ! Je suis impressionné !

- Et moi je crois que j'ai raté carnaval si c'était aujourd'hui.

- Putain, comment Orton peu rester avec un crétin pareil.

- Comment connaissait vous mon coéquipier, et qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?!

- Ohoh, doucement, chaque chose en son temps. Quand j'étais jeune on m'apprenais toujours que le temps ramenait le passer à la vie. Et ils n'avaient pas tors.

- On joue au devinette ?

- Plus le temps pour les enfantillages.

- John ! John où es tu ? Appela Randy.

John se retourna et l'homme partit sans même qu'il n'est pu le stoppé, Randy arriva et garda son arme en joue en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il ne visait plus le vide mais il visait John, un expression ahuris sur le visage, voir même craintive, il avait une position non pas pour abattre mais pour tuer, John pouvait voir que ses mains tremblaient.

- Où est - il ? Demanda Randy.

- Il est partit, avant que tu n'arrives, baisse ton arme Randy.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ?!

- Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Je me suis retourné et il est partit je te le jure !

- ... Comment faire je peux te faire confiance ? dit Randy soudainement triste.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux et vois si je te mens ou pas, je te jure que tu y verra que la vérité Randy, je te le promet.

Randy se rapprocha son arme toujours en joue il se rapprocha de John ils étaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre, l'arme de Randy touchait presque le torse de John, ce dernier le regardait dans les yeux et répétait ses mots, ses promesses, le moment où il avait juré. Randy le regardait droit dans les yeux, il avait appris au fil du temps et par expérience que le regard d'un traître n'était jamais droit, il vrillait toujours à un moment ou à un autre, mais cette fois, le regard de John restait figer dans le sien. Il baissa doucement son arme et fut le premier à baisser les yeux, John fit glisser sa main sur le bras de Randy pour enlever ses doigts crispés sur son arme. Il la pris la déchargea et regarda une nouvelle fois Randy, il posa sa main sur sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux.

- Je ... J'ai besoin de parler ...

Le mur était détruit. Randy n'avait pas relever la tête. John souri petit à petit.

Il redescendirent tout les deux et John tendit ses clés à Randy, le jeune inspecteur le regarda.

- Si tu veux aller quelque part en particulier.

Randy prit les clés et ils montèrent dans la voiture, les deux inspecteurs ne parlaient pas, Randy semblait se concentrer, comme si il avait besoin de calme et de silence pour se préparer moralement a raconter quelques choses. John ne le perturbai pas, il le regardai seulement. Ses yeux bleus étaient triste a regarder, ils étaient sans éclats. Sans étoiles, sans cette arrogance qu'il avait appris chez son coéquipier, non il n'avait plus rien. Arriver devant une grande grille, John compris où ils étaient. Randy arrêta la voiture et il sorti, suivit par John. Il passèrent la grande grille que Randy avait déjà franchit le matin même. John suivait Randy de près, soudain interpellé par l'endroit où son coéquipier l'avait traîner, il regardait au tour de lui, la grisaille du temps lui faisait froid dans le dos, tous ces édifices fait pour les mémoires, les souvenirs. Ses sculptures qui méritaient de dire qu'elles étaient belles. Ces mêmes couleurs qui revenaient, dans le ciel comme au sol, ce gris de souvenir, de deuil dans un lieu qui méritait tout le silence possible, les plus beaux hommages. Randy avançait encore, tête baissé les mains dans les poches.

Dans un coin plus loin que les autres tombes, Randy s'arrêta, il s'accroupie devant la petite plaque, et la dépoussiéra un peu, il se releva et John remarqua qu'il regardait plus le sol que le petit édifice, comme si il avait du mal à soutenir cette vue. Alors l'inspecteur Cena se pencha et lut les écrits, Axel Kenny Maxwell. Il regarda la photo et compris de suite, tout changeait il pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur le visage de l'homme à côté de Randy sur une photo. Il regarda Randy qui avait toujours la tête baissé, il comprenait maintenant la douleur et le mal qu'il avait de regarder cette plaque. Il se mordit la lèvres, soudainement mal à l'aise, il soupira attristé, puis il voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de Randy celui recula et soupira à son tour avant de dire :

- Il était mon meilleur ami. Le meilleur flic que St Louis est pu avoir aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il a trahis la police, son coéquipier, sa deuxième famille. Il a donné ses connaissances au mal.

- ...

- Je l'ai découvert quand j'étais chez lui, une soirée entre homme. J'ai ouverts une boite et j'ai vu l'arme qui avait tué deux de nous. Puis j'ai fouiné dans des dossiers qui contenait des relevés de comptes qui n'était pas les siens, ils avaient été piratés, il y avait aussi des plans de banque et de cellule de prison. Il était dans une rage folle quand il est revenu. Il m'a même fait peur.

- Un peu comme moi quand tu as fouiné dans mon passé ?

Randy acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, avant de porter sa main à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes à peine présente, il était comme un enfant qui avouait sa peur.

- Il m'a hurlé dessus, mais à la différence de toi il n'est pas devenu violent, il m'a simplement fait promettre que je ne dirais rien, et il ma jurer qu'il arrêterait et qu'il mettrait à profit ce qu'il savait pour devenir une taupe et plus un flic corrompu. Je lui ai promis. Mais il a recommencé et on les a attrapés, je lui ai passé les menottes et la suite on la connait.

John était sidérer, il comprenait maintenant la difficulté de Randy à lui faire confiance, ce qu'il avait dit l'avait touché, mais le ton de son explications l'avait interpellé quelque part. Tout droit dans son cœur, la trahison était la pire chose qui soit dans la police. Il comprenait en même temps la surveillance que Randy avait eu sur lui, ses recherches incessante. Et la conclusion lui vint en tête, la voiture qui guettait son arrivée, c'était celle de Randy. Oui. Il mettait maintenant ça sur le compte de la peur, Randy avait peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois, de se retrouver face à un autre traître. Il avait eu raison de pensé que Randy n'était pas aussi méchant de nature, sa méchanceté était plus à interpréter comme de la méfiance. Son regard sur l'inspecteur Orton avait une nouvelle fois changé. Mais il avait des doutes, Randy avait dit la suite on la connait, mais lui ne la connaissait pas, pourquoi était-il mort ? L'avait il abattu ? Est-ce que les membres de l'équipe avait dû le faire ?

- Mais ... Comment ...

- En prison, les détenus de Rikers l'ont traité comme un flic. De plus qu'il en avait arrêté certains. Il a été livré en pâture. Son corps nous est revenu 8 mois après son incarcération, il a été enterré ici. Certains collègues de la police sont venus, plus pour jeter leur dévolu que pour lui rendre hommages.

- Tu y étais toi aussi ?

- Oui, mais j'étais loin, assez pour que personne ne me vois. Ce jour je n'enterrais pas mon traître de coéquipier, non même un agent de la police, mais mon meilleur ami. Sa mort m'a affecté plus qu'elle ne le devait ...

- Tu aimais simplement ton meilleur ami, tu n'avais plus d'affection pour ton coéquipier, mais tu avais toujours l'amour de ton meilleur ami. La police était votre passion en commun, mais votre vie d'avant était différente.

Randy ne répondis pas et se contenta de renifler.

- Je l'aimais oui. Mais je n'ai pas été assez présent pour éviter sa corruption ...

- Viens partons d'ici.

Randy regarda John, ce dernier l'attira presque en dehors de cette endroit et ils entrèrent dans la voiture, John se mit au volant. Il entendait Randy renifler.

- Merci Randy.

- De quoi ?

- De me faire enfin confiance.

- Non, non, John, je ne fais confiance à personne. Sache le. Je ne crois plus personnes, croire est devenu une erreur pour moi. Je ne crois pas ma propre Famille, je ne peux plus croire quelqu'un. Je ne crois en plus personne, si ce n'est en moi même. Alors ne dis pas que je te fais confiance car ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis un connard je le sais, je suis au courant, mais je ne te crois pas, pas plus que je ne te fais confiance. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre. Et puis je voudrais qu'on mette certaines chose au claire. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, là c'est à toi de me croire et tu le peux. On s'est embrasser c'est vrais, je sais que si on le voulait tout les deux on irait plus loin je le sais, mais ça ne sert à rien, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu vaux bien plus qu'un mec qui à envoyer son meilleur ami en taule ...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de John sur les siennes, surpris, cependant il se laissa faire, quand John quitta ses lèvres il le regarda et dit :

- Dans cette voiture, à ce moment, tu n'es que mon coéquipier, l'homme avec lequel je ne devrai pas avoir ce genre de contact. Alors soit gentil, discutons de tout ça au calme, pour l'instant on à un mec à rattraper et un couple à sauver, tu veux bien ?

Randy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je resterai sur ce que j'ai dis John.

Le dit John ne répondit pas et démarra sa voiture, il ne se préoccupai pas de ce qui allait se passer ce soir chez lui, mais il pensait plutôt à comment il pourrait lui dire que l'homme sur le toit avait parlé de lui, qu'il avait dit son nom et qu'il semblait bien le connaître. Il était vraiment perturber à cause de ça, mais il n'oubliait pas la déclaration de Randy qui l'avait touché. Ils étaient à bien une demi heure de la brigade. Il détourna son regard de la route pour le poser sur son coéquipier qui s'était endormis. La nuit d'hier soir sans doute. Il soupira et pendant un instant il se posai une seule question, qui se retrouvait dans tout les niveau, intime ou professionnel, dans la tête :

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait vraiment ?

* * *

A suivre !

Alors ! Des réactions ? Vous savez maintenant qui est le personnages d'Axel. Vous en pensez quoi ?

De plus l'homme qui semble connaître les deux inspecteurs ?

Un gros bisous et à la suite j'espère :) !


End file.
